The Queen in waiting and the King's deputy ghostbuster
by the girl with the silver arrow
Summary: One year after the her departure, Kenna was back at French court, as future Queen she need to face the problem of her future realm, also her personal issues. She will face her husband again. But love is stronger than anything. It's Bash and Kenna story, also other charcater like Mary, Catherine, Lola, Francis, Greer, Claude, Leith, Narcisse... will appear!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Return

Francis died six weeks ago. Mary was devastated, she wore black everyday for her mourning. Francis was the man of her life, her true love, her soul mate.

Her ladies,Lola and Greer tried to help her, but Mary refused to show her weakness and so she seemed happy when they were around.

Moreover it was very difficult for her to be with Lola who was the mother of Francis' only child, Jean-Phillippe , this was Lola who gave him a son, not her.

The only person Mary has accepted these months was Sebastian. Bash was the only one who can understand her pain, because he felt the same, not only he has lost his brother but also his wife who left the castle one year ago.

Kenna was gone to gave birth to her baby, the one she has conceived by the dead-traitor General Renaude.

Mary hasn't tell Bash about the letter which was on her desk. She has received it three days ago, just after he left the castle for duty call.

Kenna has written she will return to French Court, because she has some business to discuss with Mary. She has also mentioned that she will not be alone and the King of Imereti will accompany didn't know how Kenna has met the King.

She also learned that Kenna will return with her child and mentioned in her letter that she called him her sister's baby. Mary thought it's ridiculous because Kenna hasn't got any sisters, only a younger brother Robert.

She left her bedchamber and joined the throne room where Catherine de Medici the regent and the Dauphin soon to be King Charles were waiting for the King of Imereti and Lady Kenna arrival.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Bash was back to the castle, he was gone for three days now, Mary had sent him to an important task, he has to checked on the roads which cross the castle to Ste Seraphina Abbey.

His time away from the castle was beneficial because he needed some time alone, away from French court. He has spent a difficult year, his wife betrayed him, then he was involved with supernatural business and months later lost his brother Francis.

He has supported Mary in her grief, but the loss was also painful for him, even if he tried to be the most stronger he can for his sister-in-law.

Once upon a time, Bash had a wife and a brother. He remembered Kenna's word when she said he hasn't any friends, and now he understood what she meant, because she was right.

" _Riding again? So soon after your injury?"_

" _I've healed quickly. It brings me peace, being out in the woods."_

" _You mean, being alone. I know that this has been hard on you, too, our separation, but to see you flee an entire castle just to avoid being around me..."_

" _You needn't worry."_

" _But I do. I don't want to see you suffer on my account."_

" _I'm fine, really. Recovering in all ways."_

" _Well, then, why are you spending all of your days in the woods?"_

" _There's a friend that I've been passing time with... fishing, hunting."_

" _But you don't have any friends. You have people you're bound to... your brother, me..."_

Kenna and Francis was the only people Bash was bond with, he had Mary of course, but it wasn't the same, he was here for her support not the contrary.

There was Lola too, they got close after Francis' death, accusing of murders. They spent a lot of time together, supporting each other for their loss. Lola was closed to Francis too, they shared a son together. But also, Catherine has banished from court Lord Narcisse, Lola's husband, after she has discovered her implication with Henry's death, they didn't have enough proof to executing him, but enough for banishment.

Lola asked for an annulment and also learned his schemes to marry her. The poor girl ended broken heart. That's why Bash and her got close, they were both broken soul.

One night they shared a bed, and they decided to become lovers. But Bash ended things, because it felt wrong and it seemed Lola was agree.

Lola was actually the only fried he had now.

" _Bash you promise Francis" she said one day "Maybe it's time to find her and bring her back."_

" _I don't know if I'm ready, she wound me, she broke my heart" he answered to Lola._

" _Kenna is a very impulsive girl, and sometimes she can be selfish, but she loves you, she always have"._

" _Has she written to you?"_

 _Lola sighed_

" _No, not a word. Maybe it's too risky, I don't know."_

Months have passed, and neither Mary, nor Lola, nor Greer have received news from the Lady. Bash tried to forget her, he worked as king's deputy more and more everyday, with the help of Nostradamus who was back to the castle months ago.

After Francis' death Catherine became the regent and help Charles to be the next King of France. They both agreed for Mary to stay at French court until she find a new marriage who will make a good alliance. Charles has also requested Bash to continue his job as King deputy.

Bash was about to go inside the castle when Nostradamus came to him.

"Sebastian, my friend it's good to see you. How was your journey?"

"Very calm, actually, the road are safe, Mary might be able to go to the Abbey"

"That's a good new"

"Bash, Bash!"

It was Lola's voice, she was running, she seemed worried.

"Lady Lola, what's going on?" Bash asked formely

"A Royal carriage has arrived this morning, with King Georges II of Imereti"

"What does a small realm like Imereti want with France?"

"It's not all... there is something more..."

"Lola?"

"Kenna is back."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Mary greeted the King Georges II with grace Charles by her side, Catherine was with them but unusually stayed quiet.

"Queen Mary, Queen Catherine, King Charles."

"It is an honor King Georges" Mary said with a smile

"I know it is a very difficult period for you after the loss of your husband, son and brother, my sincerest condolences."

"Thank you, I sent my servants to prepare your future chamber, how long will you stay?"

"I don't know yet, it depends on the time we need to conclude our new alliance"

"So you're here, to make an alliance with us" Catherine interrupted.

"Yes"

"And what will your realm bring to France?"

"Catherine!" Mary said offended.

"What? I just tried to understand"

King Georges seemed discomforted, but he continued.

"You are absolutely right, my realm is a very small nation and I am a young King.

"I heard about the boat, apparently Imereti has a strongest navy, almost powerful as Spain." Charles talked for the first time.

"It's true. It's our advantage. That's why Lady Kenna said that it will be a great alliance for both of our country."

"I hear you." Charles answered convincing

"Kenna said?" Catherine added "And since when Kenna said is become important"

"Catherine!" Mary interact

"Kenna will be my future wife, Queen Catherine" The young King answer

"Nonsense!" Catherine cried

"Enough Catherine!"

"Your wife" she ignored the other Queen "She's not pure, a young King like you needs a virgin wife."

"Yes, I know she is married that's one of the reason we are here"

"Are you here to obtain her annulment with my half-brother Bash?" Charles asked a little bit annoyed with this conversation. He surely preferred the military aspect.

"She finally will have a king"

"Catherine, it's enough, Charles and I will speak with the King, alone"

"Fine."

The Queen mother walked away. Mary smiled at the King.

"I apologize for this, my step-mother is quite a character"

"I understand"

"You said Kenna, my former Lady want an annulment"

He nodded politely.

"Alright. Has she told you something you need to know?"

Mary seemed uncomfortable, and Charles had no clue about the subject.

"I know about the baby. She told me everything."

"Can we trust you? Only some of the royal member and my ladies know the true story."

"You can trust me. The child will remain her sister's child."

"Alright" Charles interrupted the conversation between the two other royals. "Maybe we can find an arrangement for our future alliance. Will you agree for a marriage?"

"I brought my little sister Princess Anastasia with me."

"Maybe we can conclude an engagement between her and Henry, the youngest Prince." Mary offered

"Sure. If your royal Highness is agree of course" Georges II turned his side to the Dauphin

"I accept, and I'm sure my mother will not see inconvenient"

"Perfect then. I'll send a servant to lead you to your bedchamber."

"Thank you for your time Queen Mary, King Charles"

"My pleasure King Georges"

The little King left the room. Mary sighed. And turned her head to Charles.

"I will tell my mother if you want."

"Thank you. I will write a letter to the Queen mother of Imereti to invite her to a party for the engagement.

Charles left the room. Mary sat on Francis' former desk and wrote the letter.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna put her baby in his crib. He was awake but nonetheless calm. He had five month and half and was in good health. When she gave birth Kenna was afraid for her baby, the nurse said it will be very dangerous to did it two months earlier. The moment she took him on her arms, she knew she was wrong all along, and finally her departure to French court was useless.

She didn't tell Mary the truth, she was afraid about her judgment, but now as she has came back to French Court Mary will see. After all her baby boy had his father's eyes.

Someone knocked on the door and she told her servant to open it. Three girls came to the room, her beloved friends, Lola and Greer and her dearest Queen, Mary.

"Kenna!" Lola hugged her followed by Greer.

Mary greeted her with a smile and Kenna embraced her

"You're back" said Greer with pleasure."

"So as you." Kenna added "I'm happy for you."

"I know where my priorities are now, even if I miss my own business."

The women snorted.

"It's so good to have you back Kenna" Mary said while taking her hands.

"Can we see him?" Lola asked very excited

She nodded. Mary, Greer and Lola came in front of the crib and looked at the little angel inside. Mary was the first to look at her weirdly, then came Lola and finally Greer.

"Kenna, is it possible you've been mistaken about your departure?" Mary asked slowly

"Yes. But it changed nothing."

"You're wrong, it changed everything!" Mary pursued

"Did you tell Bash?" Lola asked

"No and I won't."

"Alright, maybe we can talk about this in somewhere private, right?" Mary offered when she saw the two servants listening to the girl conversation. "My apartment will be more appropriate."

They nodded in agreement.

When Kenna went into Mary's room all the memories of her moment here came back. They sat at the same place like they did when they talked about her future time in Norway and Sweden.

"So Kenna, I think Bash deserve to know the truth, he is his father."

"I know, but he won't believe me."

"I think he will, just talk to him, he will understand."

"I can't"

"Why?" Greer asked

"Because he hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't" Mary tried to comfort her.

"Yes he does and he's right. I tricked him, I'm a horrible woman."

"No you're not" Greer added "You were just afraid, I don't know what I'll do if I was in the same situation."

"Probably something better than what I did."

"Kenna." Mary tried "He deserves the truth."

"No, I won't tell him! Because when I will have my annulment I'll leave and he'll never see me again, end of the problem. This baby will be an other obstacle just the way I was for him."

"Why do you have to leave?" Lola asked suddenly "You've just returned."

Kenna looked at Mary. She knew she was the only one who knew the reason of her presence. Lola and Greer had no clue.

"I will marry the King of Imereti."

Lola and Greer turned their side to Mary for an understanding, and their Queen nodded.

"I'm here to annul my wedding with Bash, that's why I'm here and that's why I won't tell Bash."

"You are selfish Kenna! A child needs his father" Mary said with anger.

They all seemed surprised, Mary was never been angry to Kenna. Maybe it' because she was hurt, in pain for Francis'death.

"Kenna think please you can't call your baby "your sister's son" forever"

"Yes I can, you're not my Queen anymore, you have nothing to say about this."

"Bash is my brother in law, and you are in my castle!" Mary said outraged

"Actually it's just because Catherine has allow you to stay that you're here!"

"Enough!" Lola stopped both of the girl "I don't want a war between two Queens, Catherine is largely enough."

Kenna turned took Mary's hand with an apologetic smile.

"You are right. I'm sorry Mary."

"Me too. " Mary said storking Kenna's hand

"But Kenna are you sure about this? It means... we will never see each other again." The Queen followed.

As usual Kenna became frank.

"Yes, I am. I can't stay in the past, not anymore. I made too many mistakes. This marriage is my redemption, a second chance actually. And I need your support, you are my friends."

They understood now, Kenna was a broken girl, just like them, she has lost too much.

She was a disgraced lady, her former lover the King used her as an object, he married her to his bastard son whom she learned to love. But like all married couple, they had marital problems, which increased with time, and end their marriage. After their separation, she tried to found someone else, and she did, se was almost sure about him. General Renaude was a good man, who cared for her, unfortunately, he betrayed France and was hanged for treason. And then she returned to Bash, she was afraid for her, for her reputation and for the child who was growing in her. She really loved Bash, but she saw no other way, she was so afraid he would rejected her, that she lied.

"We will support you Kenna, but please, think of it"

"Maybe Bash is your second chance" Greer said.

Kenna stood up

"I need to check on my son"

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

She walked into the corridor. It was strange to be back at the castle. She missed it, her time here, with her friends, with some other ladies, with Bash.

She missed the festivities, of course they organized parties in Imereti, but it was more calm, more intimate.

She thought about her time there. Georges was a great King and a very good friend. But the first time they kissed, it was very uncomfortable for both of them, it's not that he was a bad kisser, actually he's a good one, but it's actually like kissing a brother. He has never bedded her. She has stayed by his side for the political, and sometimes for fun. They rode horses, or played croquet, even read books at the library. And sometimes she told him tales about her time in France, and her husband.

" _I loved him deeply, and we were happy, but I screwed everything"_

" _I am sorry. Is he the father of Alexander? You can tell me the truth I won't judge you. I made some mistakes too."_

" _Yes he is. If only I was aware earlier."_

" _Because he wouldn't put a end at your marriage."_

" _I'm not sure. I don't know, maybe..."_

Georges was a good listener, and he comforts her. They told each other their darkest secrets.

And one day he has confessed to her that he loved an other girl, she was thirteen, and was very beautiful, except she was a kitchen girl.

After his disclosure, Kenna couldn't stop to think about Greer and Leith, this fairytale was very scandalous at court, and it was very difficult times for Greer, and her reputation.

But a relationship between a King and a kitchen girl was worse. And when his mother was aware, none of them knew how, she has banished the kitchen girl, and wanted to marry her son with a Lady, and King Georges chose her, because she was the only one he could trust.

She opened the door to her former chamber, not the one that Bash and her used to share, her first chamber.

He was here. Bash. With her baby in his arms. He looked uncomfortable with Alexander.

"Bash, what are you doing here?" She asked a little bit surprised

"I'm sorry, he wouldn't stop crying, and no one was around so I tried to lull him"

Reluctantly, she smiled.

"Thank you."

She took her son back and put him into his crib. Then she turned back, to face her husband. They stayed quiet, just looked at each other.

"Kenna, he looks a lot like you, hope it will stay this way."

"Why do you say this?"she asked with little anger

"He is lucky to don't share feature with a traitor.

Kenna was upset, Bash was insulted her and her baby but also he didn't even recognized his own son.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..."

"Actually he looks a lot like his father, but you don't see it don't you?"

Bash stayed quiet.

Then she remembered his anger against her before her departure, when he learned she was pregnant of another man's baby.

" _You wanted me to believe the child was mine. Surely I would take you back."_

" _No I wanted it to be yours"_

" _To save you from ruin. To save you from having a traitor's child, a man who was hanged for trying to kill our king"_

" _Please Bash, don't abandoned me, I cannot have this child without you"_

" _If you had come to me in honesty, I might have considered it. But you lied to me and tried to trick me."_

" _Because I saw no other way! You know what it's like to be born a bastard, the shame and the scorn"_

" _Stop using this child only to save yourself. We are finished"_

"Kenna?"

"Yes."

"Why did you come back? Are you not afraid, about your reputation?"

This words meant he was not going to call the baby his, it will never be his intention.

"He is my sister's baby, she was dead by giving birth"

"But you don't have any sisters"

"I know."

"You know we're still married."

"Yes, but I need an annulment that's why I'm here, to end our marriage, to be the next Queen of Imereti"

"I heard about this. Do you really want this, I mean Kenna, remember when Antoine tried to trick you just for revenge.!"

"Georges is nothing like Antoine, Bash."

"Does he know about your son or did you trick him too?"

She could hear his _touché._

"I think none of this is your concern. Thank you Bash for lulling my son. But now I think you should go"

"Kenna, you can't fool him too, he is King."

"Please leave"

Then he left. She couldn't say him the truth. Mary was right he needed to know Alexander was his blood. But will he even believe her?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Anger and Pain

Lola was taking her breakfast to the royal room, with the royal family, Greer, Kenna and the King of Imereti.

Princess Anastasia was siting next to her future fiancé, Henry.

It was Mary's idea, she thought it will be good for both of the children to take breakfast together.

Apparently, Catherine was agreed for this future marriage,surely because Charles has succeded to convince her for the new alliance.

Lola looked at them with a smile, and thought about her son, one day he will be engaged too. He was almost once, but fortunately, she has embarrassed herself by insulting the baby beacause of the drugs she had drunk, she thanked Marie de Guise for that, thanks to Mary's mother, John won't marry an ugly girl.

Then Lola looked at the Castleroy's children who came to Greer. Greer has renounced at her Madam's job the day a messenger gave her a letter which announced her husband death. She was legally their mother, and Castleroy's sister couldn't adopted them because of her own children. Mary and Francis has allowed them to come at French Court. Today she raised the four children, with Lola's help and sometimes Mary.

Finally she turned her face to Kenna, she was talking with the King of Imereti, she could see their closeness, but nothing which looked like love.

Lola thought about Alexander, Kenna's son, if Kenna married this King and became Queen, then her son will never know who was his true father, maybe she will tell him that he was dead at war, (Lola knew her friend, she will never tell to her son that his father was a man who was hang for treason against the crown, even if he's not).

She has no right to do that to Bash. She remembered Francis' pain caused by her lies for her child true paternity, the pain that he was a father of her child and that she planed to never told him, also Mary lies for protecting her. Kenna couldn't make the same mistake with Bash.

Bash came into the room, and Lola noticed Kenna's discomfort when she saw him.

"Bash" Mary started "It is a pleasure to see you, please seat with us."

"I am sorry your Majesty, but I have some work to do"

"I see, some things will never change" Kenna said sarcastically

Bash didn't respond to Kenna sarcasm , what was she doing?

"I'll check on Alexander " she added.

She stood up and stroke Georges cheek and excused herself politely. Bash appeared to be very jealous of Kenna's gesture.

"Marital problems, I assume" Catherine said

Mary gave her a dirty look and Bash left the room with some excuses.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Lola went to the garden where her little boy were playing with Henry and Marguerite., she let him with his nanny this morning.

"Moer" he greeted her

She smiled, and remembered the first time he called her "mother", he was eleven month, and it was the best day of her life.

"Hello, Johnny" She hugged him."Were you well-behaved with Evelyn today?"

"He was an angel, like always" the nanny answered.

Lola took the little Baron of Velay in her arms after the nanny joined the two other children playin in the garden.

"Do you want to met your cousin Alexander?"

"Did you say his cousin?" a voice asked

Lola turned her side to the intrude. She wasn't expected to find Bash here.

"You haven't heard well." Lola tried to lie.

"I know exactly what I heard Lola, why do you call Alexander John's cousin?"

"It's just... Kenna is like a sister to me and..."

"Please Lola, we're friends. Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth!"

"I think you already knows it Bash. But please try to understand."

"That Kenna is an incorrigible liar, I already knew it. She tried to trick me and make me believe her child was mine but now I'm finally the father and she hide the truth from me."

"She was afraid. Kenna has always wanted to be a mother, and after Renaude was hang she couldn't do anything else. I'm not excusing her actions. But please try to understand, for the baby, he is innocent in this story."

"I don't know if I can. Why? Why she lied to me about her son?"

Lola noticed Bash was always referring Kenna's baby at her son not "his" or even "their".

"When I hold him yesterday" Bash started "I thought I was wrong all along, that the child was mine, I felt it. But Kenna didn't say anything so I believed he was an other man's, then I heard you."

Lola put John to the ground, and the little boy run to his uncles, Henry and Charles.

"Are Kenna and you, in good terms, because this morning, it seemed tense."

"We fight yesterday, sort of."

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault Lola. I was rude. I didn't mean to, but seeing her bring out the worst in me."

"You should talk to her." Lola advised

"And telling her what? I won't apologize."

"I know. But both of you can talk as adult, you are married still."

"Maybe. But I don't think Kenna want me in her life."

"Kenna is very stubborn but she can listen. She likes honesty, she always was, before, you know..."

He nodded

"Alright. Thank you for the advice. I should go now, duty call."

Lola smiled but added before he left.

"Bash?"

"Yes."

"Don't mention what happened between us, I don't think Kenna will be happy."

"Yes, I won't. Have a good day Lola."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Mary and Greer came to the garden where all the royal family was playing. The sun was shining and the temperature was high, good to play a party of crocket. The women loved to play this game, but today they sat and watch the youngest.

Mary also noticed Bash and Lola. They were talking and she was sure it was about the missing Lady-in-waiting.

"What is it?" Mary asked to Greer with concern

"I was just wondering about Kenna, what's going on between her and Bash, did they talk?"

Mary didn't know, she didn't speak to Bash, and Kenna didn't want to broach the subject.

"She was very rude this morning," Greer followed.

"Yes she was, I don't know what's going on between these two, but I'm worried about her.

"Me too, she thinks she didn't deserve happiness, but she's wrong, I mean what I said yesterday. Bash and her were very happy before. I remembered when she told me that they almost break the bed in two, I was so uncomfortable, but when she spoke about it, I saw her smile and that made my happy for her, she has been able to find happiness after what she's been trough o I saw the spark on her. But now she lost that spark. I missed my friend. Kenna is not strong enough to handle such pain alone."

"I know." She answered "But we can't do anything."

Then Gemma, the youngest of Castleroy children came to Greer, she was crying.

"What's going on sweetheart?"

"I...I... fall... It... hurts...so much" the girl weeped.

Greer hugged her with affection.

Mary smiled, her friend was a really good mother to them and she was glad that these children could have someone who loved them very much after their father's death.

"It's okay Gemma, you will be okay, I promise."

Afterwards, Lola joined them with her son. Mary hugged John and smiled to Lola. The baron looked like his mother. Lola sat and put John on the ground. The little one walked and run with glee.

"So, what do I miss?"

"Gemma fall, and some conversation about Kenna" Greer explained

"Oh..." Lola ducked and Mary wondered if she knew something.

"Lola? We've seen you talking to Bash, earlier, what was about?"

Lola sighed, she was hesitant but talked even though.

"He knows about Alexander."

Mary was surprised, yesterday it seemed that Kenna didn't want to tell him

"I told him" Lola confessed

"Why?" Greer asked with surprise

"Actually it was an accident, I didn't want to tell him. Kenna will be mad.."

"No. I don't think so" pursued Greer "At first perhaps, but after she will be thankful to you to tell something she couldn't tell herself."

"Even if it was an accident, you've done the right thing. Now that Bash knows, everything will change" Mary said.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Mary and her ladies went back to the castle with the children, they were talking until they heard some arguing. She recognized the voices, they belonged to Bash and Kenna.

"What was that this morning? Did you try to hurt me?" Bash said with anger

"Leave me alone!"

"You will never change Kenna! You're still this selfish child!" "Did you try to use this poor little

King to have what you always wanted, power, did you offered him your bed just to be a Queen ?"

She slapped him, Mary backed up, she didn't expected that. Lola and Greer looked at her with concern. Greer said to the children to wait for them in the ballroom.

"You think it's a game, I do care for him, I am not so horrible, but this you've never known, you always think so little of me!"

"Because it's the truth!"

"Shut your mouth!" Then Kenna saw her friends and Mary could see that she tried to contain her anger

"Mary, Greer, Lola..."

Bash turned around, and looked at them, and bowed.

"Your Majesty, Ladies..."

"Bash, Kenna..." Mary said as ignoring their previous behaviour.

It hurt her to saw them like this, she missed the love between them. She was so happy for Bash when he told her that he love Kenna for the first time. She remembered their conversation.

 _"I'm not hurt anymore, I found love again, I love Kenna, it was unexpected, but I do and she loves me too"_

" _I'm happy for both of you, you deserve happiness Bash, I'm sorry for hurting you."_

" _It's alright Mary, Francis will be a better King than me, and I'm happy, I love my brother and care for you . Who would guess that my punishment for loving you will become my happy ending."_

"Do you need me Mary?" Kenna asked with shame, she knew that they heard the fight between her and Bash.

"No, not now, but tonight perhaps, if you want of course, because you're not my subject anymore, since you will be a Queen."

"No, don't say that, I will always help you;"

Mary smiled. She was relieved, her friend was still here and didn't reject her like she did with her husband.

"All right, so I'll see you tonight. And Kenna?"

"Yes?"

"We have business to discuss"

"Of course"

Then she left.

When Kenna left Bash decided to follow her. Usually, he wouldn't but he needed to talk to her, to fight with her, let his anger against her out. He wanted the truth.

He was angry not only at her, but also at him. He blamed himself because one year ago he left his wife and he has not tried to stop her to leave the castle.

He recalled when Mary told him about her departure.

" _Bash, I know it's none of my business, but I just want you to know."_

" _Kenna, I assume, she told you"_

" _Yes, she leave the castle in two days. She will have her baby in Sweden, and after that, the couple who'll let her stay with them, will adopt him."_

" _Okay"_

 _He answered like he didn't care, but deep down he did care. And somehow there's some relief inside him, because if Kenna left so he could forget her more easily._

But he was wrong, he will always care for her, he will always love her. It was not like with Mary.

After Mary he moved on and loved an other girl, his wife, someone who is his, not his brother's.

But, after Kenna, it was different, except with Delphine, caused by their bond. He tried to let the past in the past, and Kenna was his past, he tried with Lola, he thought he could love her one day, that they could be happy together, except both of them loved an other person.

"Why are you following me?" Kenna cried "Do you want to insult me again?"

No, he didn't want to hurt her, because when he did, it hurt him more.

"I want to see my son!"

"What? How could..."

"I see you don't deny it, that's a good point, I assume.

"Bash, please let me explain."

"There's no need. But there is something I don't understand, before our separation you said you wanted the child to be mine, but now he is mine, so why don't you tell me?"

"What could it change?"

"So you planned to never tell me the truth."

"Yes, that was my plan."

"You are selfish! You don't think about this child, just your own interest, like being a Queen."

Kenna wrath raised:

"You have no right to said that, if I was so selfish then I would abandoned my child! The same way you did with me! You don't know what I lived!"

"I'm sure it was perfect! You will be Queen now!"

"Yes! As soon as you sign the damn paper which will end our marriage."

Bash felt apologetic, he didn't want to said this horrid words to his former wife.

"Kenna...I..."

"Don't, you're right, my life is perfect. I should go now

"I feel sorry for you" she began before her departure "I'm sorry that I was wrong all along, that I thought you were never judged me, or scared me, but apparently I was wrong, you're just like your father."

And she left.. Kenna's words won't stop repeating on his head "You're just like your father".

His father, Henry the Second, the former King of France before Francis, the man who led many to death, the man who has hurt his wife, physically. And now Kenna saw Henry in him.

When they were together and deeply in love, she used to say that he was a good man, he was never like his father, he put her needs above his own. But now, this age was over and he lost her.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna walked into Georges room. He smiled at her. Anastasia his sister was seating on the bed.

"Kenna, is something wrong?"

He saw her suffering. She pulled herself together and talked:

"We need to go back to Imereti quickly."

"We can't, now, Anastasia is not engaged yet and your annulment is..."

"I'll see Mary tonight, after that I'll get my annulment, please Georges I have to leave this place."

Georges looked troubled.

"Is it because of your husband?"

She nodded, she had no strength to approached the subject. Bash has changed, he has judged her and now she was afraid. A man like him can't be Alexander's father. She has not recognized the man she loved. This man would never treated her like this even if she has wounded him.

"We'll leave in 2 days."

"Thank you."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

In the evening she returned to her room. No sign of Bash. Great. Alexander was with his nanny, so she was alone. She laid on the bed. And looked at the ceiling like she used to during her first year at French court. She missed her time here, of course she didn't miss sleeping with Henry, it was an awful period for her, but she missed the talk with her friends, when they were still just girls innocent girls, when Aylee was still alive.

She missed her, her smile, her freshness, her golden hair, her kindness, she missed everything, even sometimes she blamed herself for her death.

The cup was delivered to her not Aylee, it was her who has supposed to die, not Aylee. The blond girl was innocent, she has never hurting anyone, she was a doll, unlike her, who gave her virginity to a King and became his mistress who told Catherine about Diane's plan to legitimize Bash.

It was her first big fight with Bash, she remembered her disgusted look, and his wrath, because of her actions Bash could be killed. Of course the minute Diane saw Bash she told him about that, she hated her because she tried to steal Henry from her, and after that she was married to her son. She wondered why Diane never came back to court after her departure. She was sure that she will be please to see the actual event on her son's marriage.

Someone knocked on the door and she rose.

"Come in."

It was Greer. She has brought her some hot chocolate.

"I know you love it."

She greeted her friend with a big smile.

"Thank you, please seat."

Greer sat on the bed, with a cup in her hands. There was silence in the room, Greer felt uncomfortable.

"Spit it out Greer, I know you're heard us."

Kenna was always honest and frank, she has never wasted her time with formalities.

"I'm sorry, we didn't want to, we were on our way back to..."

"It's okay, truly..."

"And I know he was aware for the true paternity of your son. Lola spoke with him this morning."

Kenna was astonished.

"Lola was the one who told him, right." She asked but was sure about the answer.

Greer nodded.

"It's okay, I don't blame her. In fact, I'll leave the castle in two days

Greer was hit by the new.

"Don't, I beg you Kenna, don't do this to your child."

"But I will Greer, and this time I'll never return."

Greer was always a sweet girl and she saw that she tried to help her without judgment.

"Gemma, Jean, Emma and David love me very much, they treated me like their mother, but I know deep down that they need their father, and now they lost him. One night David, came to my room and have been wept for hours, because he missed his father, he was so young when he lost him. My point Kenna is, your son have a father, his father is not General Renaude, he's not dead, Bash is very alive and in good health and he loves you Kenna, trust me, he does, he didn't mean the words he has said to you earlier. He will be a good father for your child. Furthermore I know you don't want to be a Queen"

Kenna laughed. Her friend knew her very well. Greer was always the one who said the right words, they always touched her. . Greer was right, Bash will be a good father for her child. But that's all he could be, because she knew at heart she could never return to her marriage, there were too much damages, it was too late.

"All right, maybe I could stay a much longer"

They hugged.

"I missed your good sense" Kenna said with a true smile.

"And I missed that smile."

They finished their chocolate and laid down to Kenna's bed. Greer told her some tales about the man she has been with, during the time she was gone. She told her about some pirate Mary engaged to have more gold. Kenna was surprised but nonetheless, listend her friend's story. Apparently, he courted her by marriage asking, then after they slept together he has rejected her. When he has return months later, they became lovers. But after, Aloysius death, she ended things, telling him, a pirate was not goof for the children, and a Madam too.

"Martin seemed very sexy!" Kenna commented

"Yes he is."

"So it's over between the two of you?"

"I think so he has never come back to French court. Maybe he had found some other girl."

Kenna smiled, she could see her friend was in love with this pirate.

"Do you miss him"

"No!" Greer outraged "Absolutely not!"

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad! She said angry. "I'm not".

"If you say so..."

"Is Bash still with Delphine? Kenna asked while she changed the subject.

"Who?"

"The psychotic bitch who lives in the forest."

Greer smiled, she could see Kenna's jealousy.

"Oh her, I've heard about her, I don't know actually"

"Did he find someone else? "

"No... " Greer lied

"I know when you're lying Greer, we know each other since we were little girl. Besides you can tell me, I won't be mad, I'm the one who will be married next months."

Greer hesitated

"Several months ago, he was with... Lola".

Kenna didn't expected this answer, she will understand if it was Mary, because they had a past together and he loved her. But Lola.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want you to learn it like this."

Why didn't she tell her, it's because she was afraid she will be angry at her.

"No, actually it's okay, I'm happy for them, I prefer Lola as a partner for him rather a psychotic woman."

"But they were not together anymore"

"Because of Narcisse, I heard he was her husband."

"Yes at first but also because of you. I think Lola, for a moment began to fell in love with Bash, but she knew the moment it started she will live in your shadow."

"But, I don't want that, I want her to be happy!" Kenna protested.

"Don't blame you Kenna, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is, because if I've not deceived him I'll be still with him and Lola wouldn't suffer."

"You can't change the past, what's done is done."

"I know."

"Do you still love him?"

The brunette sighed. Yes, of course she did.

"Before Imereti, I was with someone, Kyle, the son of the family who accommodated me, he was very gorgeous, and we had the same age, he was a very good friend to me, after Alexander's birth, 2 or 3 days, we had sex, it was really great and I missed sex, especially after 7 months of abstinence" They snorted.

"Oh Kenna..."

"I know, but let me finish" Greer nodded and she followed "Next day Kyle was acting strangely around me and I thought it was because he didn't like our night together, this was weird because, all my partners are very satisfied after sex with me" Greer felt desperate her friend was a lost cause.

"So we talked, and he confessed, it was because when we...anyway... you know... I screamed Bash's name.

"What?"

"Twice, actually." "So Kyle and I came to an agreement and we broke up, and I had no one since."

"So, it answered my first question"

"Which one?"

"Don't play fool Kenna."

"Perhaps, I think so. But , it's alright, I don't need men anymore."

Greer snorted, Kenna always need men.

"I mean it Greer" She tried to be upset but failed the minute her smile appeared. "I'm a mother now."

"Please Kenna, don't tell me you will not have sex until your death, because I won't believe you."

"Maybe one of your courtesans can help me."

They snorted again.

"I can't help you I'm not a Madam anymore, I'm just a Queen Lady."

"Perhaps, but I'm sure you still have connection with some of them."

"Nymphomaniac!" She smiled

"Now I'm upset..."

They laughed. It was so good for Kenna to laugh with someone. Of course she had some moment like that with Georges, or one of his sisters, or Queen mother's ladies. But Greer was her childhood friend, with Lola, Mary(before she went to a convent) and Aylee, they hanged out together, they talked about boys together, especially with Lola.

"Can you stayed with me tonight?"

"Okay, but please don't scream Bash's name when you're sleeping."

She hit her but said with a smile.

"I can't promise that!"

"Now, let's go, we have to help Mary."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

There were many guests at French court tonight. The Queen has decided to planned a party for King Georges II of Imereti. So everyone was all dressed up, Mary wore a beautiful black gown, her hair were up.

But Kenna was the most radiant at this party, because she was also the guest of honor as future Queen of Imereti. She wore a magnificent golden and white gown, her long brown hair were up too with a head band decorated with diamonds. She was the most beautiful creature Bash has ever seen. He always thought she was beautiful, but this night, she was breathtaking.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?"

It was Lola. As always, she could guess his thought.

"She looks like a Queen."

That he only thing he could said, he didn't want to annoyed his friend with his own problem.

"Indeed."

He still stared at his wife. He watched her dancing with the King. She seemed happy, changed, different, and he felt jealous. He would prefer that she never returned to the castle, because see her with an other, a boy, broke his heart, again.

"I should go."

"No. Please, stay, dance with me."

Distantly he could see Mary dancing with a Lord, she looked like happy at the moment.

"All right"

They joined the dance floor and started to dance together. Lola laughed, she always thought Bash was a very bad dancer and that's why he never danced with Kenna. But she was wrong, he was actually quite good.

Then there was a change of partner and Bash faced his wife.

"Wife" he started while they were dancing.

"What a miracle you dance, furthermore with Lady Lola."

Was she know about him and Lola?

"I'm sorry, I'm quite a horrible wife."

Bash was surprised but stayed poker face. They turned around and changed partners.

Now he was dancing with some noble lady, he never saw her before.

He was frustrated, he wanted to talk to Kenna to understand what she meant. He was back to Lola and the music stopped. He desired to join his wife and continue their conversation. He couldn't, she was surrounded by noble who talked to her.

Mary came to them she appeared to be worried:

"Mary, is everything's alright?" Lola asked with concern for her Queen.

"Where is Kenna? I need to see her?"

"She's with Georges and some noble, is there a problem?"

"I'll explain later"

Mary was rushing to Kenna and excused herself politely, the noble bowed to their Queen, the Lady and King Georges and left.

Then Mary whispered something to Kenna, and she panicked.

Bash didn't know what happened but Kenna left the room hastily.

Bash was so worried, he had to follow her, if something happened, he needed to be at her side, he was still her husband, on name only but never mind.

"Mary, Kenna!" he cried when he saw them running in the corridor.

They turned around to face him:

"What happened?"

"Come with us!" Mary said

Kenna didn't oppose and he followed them.

They came into Kenna's room. Alexander was crying loudly, he was in his nanny's arm. He also noticed blood on his forehead.

"Give me my son!" Kenna shouted.

Kenna took her son back and hugged him. She tried to reassure him, but nothing worked.

"How could you be such an idiot!"

"I'm terribly sorry my lady!" The nanny said with tears.

"I don't care about your apologies, because of you my son could have died!"

"Kenna please, no need to shout, she already said she was sorry." Mary said calmly.

The baby was still crying and Kenna didn't know what to do, then her anger raised again.

"No, you should have watch him, I trusted you, you're incompetent!"

Bash didn't know what to do, he never saw Kenna like this, panicked and mean to someone.

"Please, leave us!" Mary commanded to the nanny.

The red haired girl left the room and Mary tried to find a solution. Kenna cried, and did anything to calm her baby.

"Why can I do, he's still crying... It's alright my baby, mother is here."

Nothing worked, Mary stared at Bash, she had this look which meant "do it Bash". What can he say

Mary was a Queen and no one refused a Queen's request.

"Kenna" he hesitated "Maybe I can try".

His wife stared at him but nodded. She gave him her son after explaining how to hold him. The minute Alexander went to his father's arm, he stopped crying. Kenna was surprised and Mary smiled.

"He needed his father" She pointed it to Kenna.

Kenna felt exhausted when she looked at him with her son and finally she hugged Mary with relief and burst into tears. Mary comforted her.

When he saw her like this he didn't see this confident woman with plenty assurance and sometimes selfishness she seemed to be, no like this she was just a little girl hurt by horrors in her life.

"It's okay Kenna, everything will be alright, your son is alive." Mary comforted her

Bash looked at his son, the toddler was sleeping.

"Kenna, I think he is sleeping..."

Kenna left Mary's arm and came to Bash.

"Put him carefully, on his crib."

Bash did what she said.

"I think I should leave" Mary said.

Kenna nodded and hugged her friend, she also told her to bring some coco to her nanny, for excusing her previous behaviour. When Mary left Kenna turned her head to him.

"Thank you..."

Bash smiled at her, it was the first time since her arrival that they were not fighting. It's a good start.

"Your son is perfect Kenna..."

"Our son..."

Does it mean...

"I want you in his life Bash, really, Alexander needs a father, and he already likes you."

Bash had an half smile.

"I didn't mean it earlier, you know about what I said."

She sighed and looked at him, deeply:

"I know... So do I, you're nothing like your father."

Then Kenna laid on her bed.

"Maybe I should leave..."

"No... Please stay"

Bash was so astonished, this morning they were fighting and now she asked him to stayed. He joined her on the bed. They didn't look at each other, they watched the ceiling.

"So, Lola and you, isn't it?

So she knew.

"I'm happy for you, truly."

It was the same sentence she used to congratulated him for his new girlfriend, Delphine.

He didn't love Lola, and he was not with her, although he didn't deny.

"And you, soon enough will be Queen." "Are you happy?" He was worried for her, he always was.

"Alexander is my true happiness, he's the light of my life"

Kenna made a move, she touched his hair, and his forehead, he has missed her touch, now she was on him, their faces closed to each other.

"Kenna..." he started, but he couldn't do anything more, have Kenna on his body gave him some hot flush.

"shh..."

He could feel her breath and the touch of her smooth lips on his. She has nearly kissed him when someone was knocking on the door. It was like interrupted a waking dream. They separated and get up.

"Come in" Kenna said, she couldn't looked at him when Greer came to her room.

"I didn't know you have company. Maybe I should sleep on my room."

"No, actually Bash was leaving, right Bash?"

"Yes... of course... Good night ladies."

When he shut the door he still heard the conversation between his wife and her friend.

"What happened, you don't look like yourself?"

"I was on the verge of making a big mistake."

Kenna's words were hurting him. She was the one who wanted him to stayed, she was the one who wanted to kiss him, it gave him some hope.

But now it's over. Even if something had happened between them, she wouldn't change her decision, she would be a Queen and left the castle, nothing's changed.

So it was better like this, Greer spared him an other deception. But now he needed to go into the woods, he needed to change his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Royal Family**

A soft hand stroked Greer's cheek, it was a nice feeling to be waking up like this. She opened her eyes and saw the little boy laid on her side. Kenna was looking at her with a warm smile. Her son took her hand.

"Hello little angel" Greer said a little bit tired. "His eyes..."

"I know, I hope he'll keep it..."

"He will, it's his father's feature after all."

"Did you sleep well?"

Greer stood up and styled her hairs.

"Yes, it's been a long time since I didn't sleep next to someone on my own age"

Kenna snorted and smiled. Greer rolled her eyes and pursued a little outraged.

"Come on Kenna, you know what I mean"

"Your pirate I guess."

"You're so obsess, it's over between us."

"Oh, yeah, then why you shout his name in your sleeping."

Greer looked at her friend very embarrassed, then she saw her smile.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, not at all."

"You're the one who screamed your lover's name, remember?"

"Fair enough."

"I need to go back to my chamber to dress."

"You could borrow me a dress you know."

Greer accepted. Kenna gave her a beautiful blue dress, after a servant helped her with her corset.

Finally ready the blond haired girl sat on Kenna's chair and looked at her questioning:

"What happened with Bash last night?"

Kenna took her son in her arms.

"Nothing actually and I don't want to talk about it..."

She didn't insist, if her friend didn't want to tell her, then fine, she will not ask more.

"Let's go, Mary is waiting for us."

Kenna and her left the chamber the moment the nanny came to take care of Alexander. They smiled and talked during their way. But stopped after bumping into someone.

"Good Morning Ladies."

It was Leith. Greer barely saw him this days, apparently he was often in mission with Kenna's husband.

"Good morning Leith." Kenna answered since her friend seemed to have lost her tongue.

"I hear you've return, welcome back."

"Thank you."

"Greer." Leith welcomed her very formely.

Greer nodded and the guard left.

"Are you alright?" Kenna asked

"I am. But I feel so uncomfortable when I'm near him."

"You can't blame yourself forever Greer, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is, I broke his heart."

"No you're wrong, you've protected yourself! Your future!"

"Thank you for not judging me."

"You talk to a disgraced Lady, Greer, I was the king's mistress, and I fool my own husband, you're the one who should judge me."

"Never."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna went inside the living room, with Greer, where all the members of the Royal Family were taking their breakfast with the King of Imereti and his sister.

"Oh lovely Kenna, please seat with us" Catherine De Medici invited her when she saw her. "I was just telling to your future husband some tales about you."

Now Kenna was uncomfortable, she was sure Catherine's tale were everything but nice. But she gave her a forced smile, and seat with the other, next to the King of Imereti.

"I told the King that you love books and that you are a fervent of reading. Do you remember the journal you brought me last year with Lady Lola?"

Lola looked at her with discomfort, and Catherine enjoyed herself. The sex journal, of course the Queen mother would bring this story to humiliate her in front of her future husband.

"A journal, really, who wrote it, a physician, a noble, a prince?" asked Georges with such interest.

"No it was not an intellectual journal, it..." Catherine started

But Kenna cut her off.

"I also remembered that you told me you read it an hour, so you are a fervent of reading too, don't you Catherine?"

Lola smiled and Claude laugh with mockery, both of the girls were very amused by Kenna's behavior. It's really rare to have someone who could shut the Queen mother's mouth. Only Mary could, but just because she was a Queen. The Medici woman looked at her with wrath and was about to say something more, but Mary came up first.

"Well. We need to prepare the party" announced the Queen of France to change the subject " in honor of Anastasia of Imereti and Henry of France 's engagement, I send a message just after your arrival to the Queen mother, she's on her way."

Kenna nodded as her future husband did.

"You don't have to organize an important party Queen Mary, a private one will suffice." Georges II answered.

"We are the Royal Family" Charles intervened "We do not organize small parties. And this marriage is the meaning of a new alliance between both of our countries, our people need to see that."

Georges nodded for agreement.

"Kenna I know you love planned parties and I really need you help and your good taste." Mary pursued

"Of course Mary, it will be my pleasure"

"Well, everything sounds perfect."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Mary was wearing a black dress, her hairs were up with some French braids and accompanied with a silver crown. Like every day, she went to the chapel of the castle and prey, sometimes she talked to Francis.

She opened the wood door and went inside the room. She was alone. The priest wasn't there. Good. She lighted an altar candle and prey.

"Thank you my Lord for all the moment I have the chance to spend with my beloved husband. I hope he'll rest in peace. I try everyday to be a good Queen for him and for my realms, I try to be strong for protecting my people. And I'm grateful that my friends were here by my side, they're helping me to overcome the pain. Except, they can't always be with me. At night, I become alone again and I have no one. Lola has John and Greer has her adopted children, and when I see Kenna with her son, it's remind me that I will never have a child on my own. I know jealousy is a sin but I can't stop my self to feel like this."

She wiped her eyes over bursting with tears.

"Please my Lord, forgive me. Amen"

She sat down in the wood bench. She smoothed her dress and remembered her last time with Francis before he became very ill.

 _This was the day of Francis Birthday, she was wearing a beautiful golden gown. She was dancing with her King to the party which was organized by her former Ladies-in-waiting, Lady Lola and Lady Greer. She was touching Francis' blond curls and he was smiling._

"Joyeux anniversaire _mon Roi." Mary said in French  
_

"Thank you, Je t'aime _."_

 _They shared a kiss._

" _Maybe we can sneak out the party and I can show you how much I love you."_

" _Francis, we can't do that!"_

" _Since when? We are King and Queen of France, we can do anything we want."_

 _She laughed._

" _Since you are the guest of honor, besides Lola and Greer are working so hard to organized this party..."_

" _I know... You're right my love."_

 _Then she observed that Francis had a little giddiness, she was worried._

" _Francis... Are you alright?... Francis tell me it's not your illness, I thought it was over, " She said remembering the time she wasn't her for him, the time she was with Condé.  
_

 _He smiled at her._

" _No my love , there's no need to worry, it's just_ _... I think it's the wine."_

" _Oh Good Lord, I can't believe you're drunk for your bitrthday."_

" _Don't worry, I'll assure you I will be alright in bed... After all we have a heir to conceive."_

 _She laughed again. The Queen was radiant and anyone could see that because tonight she was really happy._

Her souvenirs were brutally interrupted by her brother in law. She turned her side to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's alright Bash you've never disturbed me, is something the matter?"

"Actually yes... We haven't talked since... you know... the arrival of the King of Imereti."

She could see in his eyes that it was hard for him to talk about this event.

"Anyway... Do you still want to go to Ste Seraphina Abbey?"

"No, I don't think so, as a Queen I need to stay with my guests, but why?

"The road is clear, I just wanted you to know it, in case you're changing your mind. Please, let me know if you want to go, I and some other men will assure your protection."

Mary saw, Bash needed some time out of the castle far from his wife.

"Bash, you know, you can talk to me."

He sighed.

"I know, thank you Mary."

But he didn't talk to her quite the opposite actually he turned around and walked away.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna entrusted her son to his nanny for the day, like that she had the opportunity to plan the party for her future sister-in-law Anastasia.

She looked at the seating arrangements the servant gave her earlier. Many people were invited tonight, some Lord, Duke, Baron, and of course the mother of Georges and Anastasia , Elene.

Kenna wasn't excited to see her, she didn't like her and it seemed impossible but she's worse than Catherine De Medici or Diane De Poitiers.

She didn't bother her to recall every time to Kenna that her son deserved better.

A group of servant came to her bringing a red carpet.

"Alright put it there" she commanded.

A kitchen boy arrived with some meals and Kenna tasted it

"This one is good, marzipan too... Thank you...You may go."

"Is everything okay Kenna?" Lola asked

"Yes I get through this."

"Good, I can help you if you want."

"Oh yes please, Can you see if the dresses I command are arrived, there is one for you."

"Oh Kenna... Thank you... You didn't have to..."

"You will meet my future mother-in-law tonight, you need to impress her."

"You didn't seem delighted, Is she horrible?"

"Actually she didn't like me, but her son is the King and she can't do anything to stop this marriage, also she didn't appreciate the fact that I'm not a virgin and still married. And she didn't know about Alexander of course, she thinks he's my sister's son."

"Is she aware about your past in France?"

"You mean with Henry?... Thank God, no... The only story she knows is my marriage with Bash."

"Greer told me you an Bash were together yesterday."

Of course she did, they're friend, they told everything to each other.

"An Greer told me you and him were lovers."

Lola didn't say anything, she felt shame.

"It's okay Lola, I understand, but why you didn't tell me?"

"Because... I didn't want to hurt you."

She smiled at her friend, always worried for her.

"Believe me, the only one who hurt me in this story is myself, besides,I understand he moved on, I tried to. And I prefer you rather this Delphine bitch."

They laughed. Suddenly it trumpeted. This was a signal for the arrival of a Royal.

"Good. Now it's officially the beginning of my trouble" She said annoyed.

A moment later, Mary, Greer, Catherine, Georges and Anastasia joined them to greet the Queen of Imereti. A guard announced.

"Her Majesty Queen Elene of Imereti."

The Queen made her entrance. She was very charismatic with her blond hair, her fair skin and her blue eyes, she was very young for a Queen mother.

Anastasia embraced her mother with joy. Then Georges welcomed her too. And of course she turned to her and obviously tried to be kind in front of the Queen of France.

"Oh Kenna, my daughter. Always and forever such a beauty."

She felt ill at ease. The Queen mother have never treated her like that.

She bowed to Mary and the other. Afterward two other members were announced.

" Her Royal Highness Princess Tamara of Imereti, and Prince Dimitri of Abkhazie"

Kenna smiled, she wasn't expecting their venue she was so happy to see them.

The Princess and the Prince bowed and Princess Tamara embraced her.

"It's good to see you again Kenna."

"You too"

Next she turned her side to Prince Dimitri, he smiled and looked at her with insistence she can also noticed the dirty look on Queen Elene.

"Prince Dimitri" she bowed.

"Kenna, it's a pleasure." he said giving her quick peck on her hand.

"Alright" Mary started "Please come with me, I will show you your chamber."

The royal family followed the Queen of France's move and Catherine joined them. Only Greer and Lola remained by her side. Lola got close to her and whispered.

"Is there something between you and the Prince?"

Kenna remebered the dirty look of The Queen Mother of Imereti and sighed.

"No, of course not..."

But deep down she knew her friends didn't believe her.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Lola was with Greer and Kenna in the last one's room. They tried the dresses Kenna has bought.

Lola came to her with the beautiful purple dress on her.

"Lola, you're very beautiful, I was right it's definitely your color."

"I love it Kenna thank you."

"Thank Georges since he's the one who gave me the money to buy it."

Greer revealed herself on her new dress. She wore a green one with some diamond and only one sleeve.

"Martin de Lambert won't resist you." Lola affirmed. "Mary has requested his presence at court."

"I didn't know." Greer said

"So I can finally meet Greer's sexy pirate lover." Kenna said exciting

"Don't look at me like that" Greer protested when she saw her friends look.

"And you Kenna, why you don't show us your dress." Lola changed the subject and Greer was grateful.

"Because it's a surprise."

"So, you seemed very close to the Princess" Greer added.

Lola was removing her dress while Kenna answered.

"Actually yes, she's the only girl around my age in the royal family and soon enough we will become sisters in law."

"And the Prince who's he?" Lola asked once she finished to dress.

"Prince Dimitri is the Queen's brother"

"You seemed very close to him too..." Greer noticed "Did you..."

Lola saw Kenna's cheeks blushing.

"You had an affair with him, don't you ?" Lolas asked rethoricaly

"Alright, I can tell you, you're my friend. Yes, we had an affair."

"What, but you told me Kyle was the only one since." Greer was astonished

"I lied"

"Who's Kyle?" Lola asked, she wasn't aware of this story.

"Why?" Greer pursued

"Because, this affair isn't something I'm really proud of." Kenna explained. "It's was before my union with Georges, when I arrived at the castle of Imereti the first person I met besides Georges was him, we became close friends, we hung out for weeks and I really think I could love him, but you know, with Bash it was very hard, but I tried to give us a chance and actually our relationship has gone on 2 months. We were very discreet but the Queen knows everything and she was very mad at me, if Georges hasn't protected me, I would have been banished."

"And Georges, even if you weren't with him, was he hurt?"Greer asked.

"No, actually he was involved with a kitchen girl."

Greer laughed perhaps because Kenna's story reminded her, her's with Leith.

"Can someone tell me who is Kyle?" Lola asked because she really wanted to know. Kenna was gone for so long and she missed all of the things she has done.

The other girls snorted, but when they saw her glare, they stopped.

"Say, it was a very unlucky boy Kenna got her hands on."

Kenna hit her on the shoulder and protested

"That's not true. I didn't got my hands on him."

"For me it's enough I don't want to know more." she said outraged but even thought with a shinning smile

The girls snorted and continued to talk like they used to on year ago.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

The party was going well. The decorating were perfect thanks to Kenna. Mary was grateful to her friend she couldn't do it without her help.

The Queen of France has wearing a black dress to represent her recent mourning. Nevertheless, her black gown was very gorgeous it was long with lace sleeves and it disclosed the part of her chest.

"Is a Queen would be agree to dance with a Prince?"

Mary smiled. She has never dance since Francis death, actually it was the second party she attended since the tragedy, she has decided to make an effort these time, she needed to face the reality and show to her people, especially for Scotland, she was a strong Queen who can protect her nation.

"It will be an honor Prince Dimitri."

She gave him her hand and they got into the swing of things.

"You're really beautiful tonight Queen Mary..."

Mary blushed. I was a little bit uncomfortable for her, she thought she betrayed Francis by this dance.

"Are you charming me?"

"I wouldn't dare."

The Prince was a very handsome man, she admitted, and very charming and one day she'll have to remarry again, she knew that.

Don Carlos, the Prince of Spain has already approach her weeks ago. The español was very handsome guy and his country was the most powerful in the world, but she wasn't ready.

The Queen Mother of Imereti made her entrance, and was wearing a beautiful red gown with some flowers on the top.

"You're sister is magnificent."

"Yes she is, she always wore the most beautiful dress. But tonight I prefer yours."

She was blushing again. It seemed a very longtime a man hadn't pay her compliments.

"Thank you."

Then Lady Lola and Greer came to her. She excused herself to the Prince and left him.

"You were dancing with the Prince" Greer noticed.

"Yes, he's a very charming man... He could be a very good match for you Lola."

She saw the estrange look between her ladies-in-waiting.

"What is it? Lola tell me it's not about Narcisse, your marriage is annuled, this man is a traitor, you know that, right?"

"No it's not about my former husband. It's just the Prince was... Kenna's lover."

"What?"

But she couldn't say anything more because Kenna and the Princess of Imereti arrived to the party, the gown of Princess Tamara was pink and golden without sleeve, but it was Kenna who wore the most remarkable dress, a blue one, it was daring and revealed more part of her chest than her's, and also the curve of her body, her brown hairs were down and curly, she's not wearing jewels.

"Oh... I understand now why she didn't want to show her dress to us before the party." Greer remarked.

Lola and her were speechless before the beauty of their friend. And they were not the only one, all the men at the party were looking at her with big eyes. Kenna came nearer to them.

"Oh my God you are so beautiful."

"Kenna your dress... you're breathtaking..." Lola complimented her

"Thank you."

"Kenna come!" it was the Princess.

Kenna excused herself and join Tamara with a laugh.

"She seemed very attached to them." Mary said with a happy look. She was glad her friend could have made her place among this family.

Bash came to the room and to her, he looked concerned.

"Bash, I wasn't sure you'll come" she said with a smile.

But apparently he wasn't there for the party, he looked at her grimly.

"Bash is there a problem?"

And then Kenna laughed very loudly, and Bash saw her and couldn't leave his look to her body.

"Your wife is very magnificent."

"Please don't call her like that."

"Anyway, why do you want to tell me, you seemed worried ?"

Bash stopped looking to his future former wife and turned his side to the Queen.

"Mary your guards has intercepted a man, he was hiding, near to the castle."

She wasn't expecting that kind of answer.

"Who's he?"

"According to the guard, he's a English spy."

"Bring me to him."

It was time for her to show her true color to her cousin spy.

Mary warned Lola and Greer that she will be back soon and followed Bash to the dungeon.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

The guards let her pass and she came into in. Some of her guards were quartering him.

"Enough!" Mary commanded

"Tell me why you're here, why are you spying on us?"

The man stayed quiet and she command to her guards to torture him again.

"I won't said twice! Who send you?"

Once again he didn't tell anything. She needed to change her maneer.

"If you talk, I will spare your life, I'm sure you have a family you care about, who need you."

No words. Mary ordered again the torture. The man was screaming and she could see some tears of pain on his eyes. Then he opened his mouth, he wanted to speak.

"Stop" "Please talk..., I am the Queen of France and Scotland I will protect your words."

The man stared at her with wrath

"Go to hell! Usurper! You are nothing without your husband!"

And he spitted on her. Bash cut his hand with his sword, and the spy screamed.

"He won't say anything. Kill him" She commanded and left the dugeon. Bash was following her.

"Please try to find why he was here, and if there is anyone more."

"I will".

Bash turned around and walked away.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

It's time for Mary to announced the engagement of Henry and Anastasia. She was back to the party and joined Lola and Greer who were talking.

"Where is Kenna?"

"Mary, you're back" said Greer with a smile

"She left the room earlier, maybe she's with her sister's son." Lola answered with a lie for precaution

But Mary noticed something else, Prince Dimitri wasn't there too and since she knew Kenna and him were lover, she was very worried.

"Find her!"

Kenna was not herself, that's why she let the Prince took her somewhere else. In a place with tranquility. They were at the library, alone.

She laughed when he pushed her to the sofa, he was above her and was kissing her neck, she moaned and laughed again, then he kissed her to the lips. Their kiss was passionate.

"When I see you in this dress the only thing I want to do is ripped it to your body. Did you try to impress me tonight?

"Did it work?"

"What do you think?"

And they kissed again, he put a hand under her dress provoking her an other moaning. And he kissed her breast.

"Oh God, Kenna!" Someone cried

Despite her bad state, her reaction was very quick, she pushed the Prince away. Got up and dressed her hairs with a hand and smoothed her gown.

"Oh it's just you Lola, I thought it was my future horrid bitch mother-in-law." Kenna laughed

"Are you drank?"

"Maybe..." She snorted

She collapsed, Dimitri jumped to her an caught her.

"I'm okay... So Lola, why you're here? Were you spying on me?"

"Mary request you, actually both of you, she's going to announce Henry and Anastasia 's engagement."

She tried to walk but failed so Dimitri came to her.

"I'll help you" he told her with concerns

Lola looked daggers at him and said.

"I think it's better if I do it. You should go, if your sister saw you with Kenna I'm sure she will be pleased."

The Prince nodded, kissed Kenna on the head and left.

"How many glass of wine have you drank?"

"Not much actually, it was not the wine, it was something Tamara put inside my cup, some herbs, it was quite good."

"She drugged you..."

"Don't worry Lola, I did it before; it's nothing serious, it's just for using fun."

Lola sighed and Kenna could see her judgmental look.

"We need to go back to the party, are you ready?"

"You know I'm always ready."

Lola rolled her eyes and took her hand's. But Kenna stopped, she smiled at the blue-eyed-girl and touched her hair.

"I love your hair, they're so smooth..."

"Stop Kenna we need to go back"

Lola took her hand again and tried to help her to walk in the right way.

But before she can, Bash appeared. His eyes were looking at Kenna with concern. His eyes, the same Alexander has inherited. She escaped Lola's hand and ran to him.

"Oh Bash, oh wonderful you made it!"

She embraced him. Bash looked discomforted, then she pass a hand on his hair and tried to kiss his neck, but he stopped her. And now she was frustrated not only she was interrupted when she was with the Prince furthermore Bash didn't want her.

"Don't. You're not yourself. Lola, can you tell me what's going on?"

"She..."

The lady didn't have time to answer as Kenna cut her.

"Lola interrupted my screw with the Prince! And now I'm frustrated." she said innocently

Bash was hit by the revelation.

"We need to put her to bed." He said

"But Mary told me to bring her back to the party."

"I don't think Mary will be pleased by a drunk Kenna."

Lola nodded and helped Bash to carry Kenna but the girl escaped with annoyance.

"Oh, now I understand you two want to get rid of me for screwing each other."

Lola didn't say anything and Bash took Kenna's hand brutally.

"Be my guest" the brunette added. "I don't need you, I can take care of my self!" she protested and tried to escaped again.

"Well Lola, tell Mary Kenna was tired and went to bed."

The Lady agreed and left the ex couple.

"Now let's go!"

Bash was trying to help her but it was very difficult since she was expanding in every direction. She stopped and looked at him. Their faces were so closed, he could feel her breath.

"Are you jealous about me screwing the Prince? Because, in case you wasn't aware it happened a looot of time." she revealed with a laugh.

The Baron sighed, his wife could be really a child sometimes, and he hated her when she was acting like this. It made him very furious. He thought she has changed for their son but no, always bedding some other men and be drunk at a party. When he saw her yesterday, very concerned for their child, he saw a woman not a girl and he loved that. But tonight, once again she has failed and became selfish.

"Why are you acting like this? Did you think of our child?"

Now she glared at him, her smile has disappeared, she looked more serious and he could also see her wrath increasing.

"That's funny, because the day you abandoned me you didn't think of him too! So spare me your lectures, in case you didn't know, you're an hypocrite!"

He didn't say anything more. When they arrived to Kenna's chamber, he opened the door quietly.

"You don't need to do it, he isn't there, he was sleeping on the nursery. His nanny take care of him"

Bash helped her removed her dress, he was uncomfortable in front of her naked body.

"Don't be shy it' not like you haven't seen it before."

He helped to thread her into a nightgown. She jumped to the bed and put the blanket on her. He was about to leave when he heard Kenna talk.

"You know, I really want to kiss you yesterday"

It was the last thing she said before falling asleep.

He went out the room and closed the door carefully. He smiled like an idiot. Perhaps, he could forget her selfishness and maybe there is still a chance between him and his wife, and their marriage was not annulled, furthermore they had a son together. This was the first sign of hope Bash felt since he saw her again. And it was a good start.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Scheme

Kenna woke up with great difficulty that morning, she had a god-awful headache. She hated the light of the sun and all she wanted was to just go back to bed. Also, she remembered everything - her almost hook-up with the Prince and being naked in front of her husband. She was in a mess, a terrible one, she couldn't believe that she let Tamara put those herbs on her cup again.

The first time she took it, it was at Imereti Palace. Having being very tired because of her "sister's son" who barely slept these nights and not the mention she was depressed too, each time she looked at her baby she could see Bash's features.

So, Tamara put this herb on her cup during a private feast with some nobles. Dimitri was at court too, apparently his sister needed him. That night when she went to his bedroom, Kenna wasn't exactly herself and they ended up having sex. The next day, she couldn't bear to look at him after what they've done. Noticing her awkwardness, he came to her to have a talk, and they shared a kiss. It was then did he began to court her, discretely of course, to spare themselves from the Queen's wrath.

They had talked about it yesterday, Bash and her. Kenna admitted that Dimitri and her had sex a lot of time, and somehow she thought she could love him. But with each time she saw her son, Kenna could only think of her husband remaining back at French court with Mary, Francis and her friends. In truth, Kenna missed her old life and everyone she left, so the herbs, one way or another, have distracted her from the pain.

Someone knocked on the door and she wondered who could it be. Kenna opened it and Mary and the others came into her room.

"You're a mess!" Greer noticed

They brought some tea that they placed on the table. Kenna looked at them with tired eyes from her pounding headache. It was like she was sleepwalking.

"Anastasia and Henry are now engaged, in case you didn't know." Mary said coldly.

She had missed that too, such a horrible Queen she will become. Mary would have never done such a thing. Kenna decided that she would follow Mary's Queenly example, to be perfect just like her - it was something that she thought was rather easy. However, she was Kenna, not Mary, and she's was far from perfect. She was once the King's mistress, and now she was married to a bastard, had a brief relationship with a traitor and even hooked up with a Prince. Not to mention that she even resorted to drugs to escape from her depression.

Kenna jumped to the bed and hid herself under the blankets, ashamed.

"Kenna, you need to take back control over your life." Mary lectured her. "You will be a Queen someday and you will have responsibilities. Your mother-in-law was outraged yesterday when you didn't come for the announcement."

"Well yes, I'm sure she was. But I will listen to you, Mary. What happened yesterday will never happened again."

"Like sneaking up the party with the Prince?"

Of course Mary knew, Kenna hadn't been discreet and she wouldn't be surprised if Queen Elene was aware too.

"Yes, like this thing."

"Good. So you won't bothered if Lola were to marry him?"

Wait what? Since when did Lola wanted to marry the Prince? It's true that Narcisse was banished from the castle and he had betrayed her, but still.

"Not at all."

Actually yes. Kenna was not the girl to share, especially with Lola, it seemed that the blue-eyed-girl really loved the leftovers of their friends.

Now, she was ashamed to feel that. Lola was her friend, not a whore and it was really mean to her to think such a thing, and moreover she didn't love the Prince, he was just a friend who she sometimes had carnal relations with. Feeling apologetic, she embraced Lola.

"I'm happy for you."

"Well, If everything it's alright I will organize a meeting between both of you." Mary announced sky-high." "And Kenna, I know you have been avoiding the subject since you're home, but we need to talk about your annulment."

The annulment - a small paper which can broke her marriage with her husband forever, the husband who she was forced to marry with, the same one she has learned to love, she still loved, but the same husband who didn't gave a chance to explain herself, the one who has abandoned her and her baby.

"Are you sure about that Kenna, I don't think it's a good idea, especially for your son." Lola said carefully

"You weren't married to your father's child, either."

Mary became uncomfortable.

"It's not the same..."

"Yes it is, it's exactly the same, I will be the wife of an other man, boy, never mind, who isn't my child's father."

"My point Kenna," Lola continued with softness. "Is if you and Bash are divorced and you marry an other man, you will live somewhere else, far from Bash."

She's right, once again she'll separated Bash from his own son. She couldn't do that to him, not when they have tried to be kind to each other.

"I think it's enough for my head."

Greer gave her a cup of tea accompanied with a smile.

"I don't think I'm a good example for my child., Until now, I still make one mistake after the other. I'm a horrible mother, do you realise I took drugs and almost have sex with a Prince again!" Kenna reminded her sternly, frowning. She turned to Lola, "Thank you, Lola for stopping me last night."

Lola merely threw her a wan smile, "You didn't say that last night, quite the contrary, you even mentioned how frustrated you were."

The girls snorted discretely and Kenna wanted to hide herself or go away. "I know, I also remember my future-ex husband undressing me."

"Wait, what?" Mary asked a little surprise.

"We didn't having sex, he just tried to help me…" Kenna hid her face in her hands, embarrassed and frustrated at that recount. "Oh, I was a mess..."

Someone knocked on the door and Mary commanded him to come.

"Your majesty, the Prince requested for an audience with Lady Kenna."

Kenna ducked, it was not the good moment for her former lover. Mary turned to look at her, asking if with an expression that asked if she wanted to see him. With a sigh, Kenna nodded, The prince was also her friend and future family, she couldn't possibly avoid him forever.

"Let him in." Mary said.

The Prince Dimitri of Abkhazie came into the room, looking rather astonished to see the other Ladies and the Queen of France, perhaps he was expecting to see Kenna alone.

"Your majesty, Lady Kenna and...?"

"Lady Lola and Lady Greer," Mary presented her other friends since Kenna wasn't capable of saying anything to him at the moment.

"It's a pleasure," he said landing a small peck on each of their hands. "Queen Mary, may I talk to Lady Kenna, in private?"

It was a very audacious move. But Mary seemed to approve. "Yes, my Ladies and I will leave you to speak in private.."

Mary and the other got up, but before they left she could see Mary glancing at her, as thought to mentally say 'don't make another mistake.'

Now, Kenna was left alone with the Prince and immediately he came very close to her, too close actually. He put a hand on her leg and tried to kiss her neck but Kenna rejected him.

"I don't understand, what changed? You were very keen yesterday night."

"It was wrong Dimitri, we can't do that again."

He stared at her, puzzled. "But why, Kenna? We have always had such a good time before, in my bedroom. I know you loved it, you screamed my name each night we're having sex."

"Because, It's disrespectful to your nephew. Also, I'm still married, and your sister already hates me!"

"But I care about you, I thought you knew that."

 _Wait what?_ The Prince cared about he? Impossible. Dimitri was selfish, and slept with every married woman or unmarried woman at court. In fact, he loved charming and bedding them, it's exactly what happened with her after all.

"You didn't care about anyone but yourself. You're just wanted to have sex with me, _again_!"

"That's not true Kenna!" he protested. "And I thought I will be your lover once you will marry my nephew!"

"Are you crazy! I could be beheaded!"

She didn't understand why they even talked about that. Their relationship was just a moment, which was now over, _forever_.

"I don't want you to be hurt, Kenna."

He stroke her cheek, his hand was so smooth and sweet. Kenna relished in his touch, she really need some kindness in her life. That's why she hadn't rejected him when he kissed her on the lips. Actually, Kenna imagined Bash lips, the one she missed for one year - Bash's touch, his hand on her body.

"Lady Kenna, I'm so..." she recognized Nina her child's nanny, she was trying to say something.

"Kenna, our son is..."

She heard Bash's voice. _Oh god,_ Bash - he wasn't the one she was kissing, Bash saw her kissing another man!. She pushed Dimitri away and looked at the intruder with shame and hot flesh.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you have company."

He was a little angry she could hear at his tone.

"Who are you, and did you say _'our son'_?" The Prince asked with lack of understanding.

She looked at them both, Nina was left. She was between the two men who has shared her life.

"I'm her husband Prince Dimitri and the father of her son." Bash answered outraged.

Now, Kenna wanted to kill herself. Dimitri wasn't exactly aware she had a baby, he thought Alexander, like everyone in Imereti, excepting Georges, was her sister's son.

"You have a son?"

Kenna ducked, she didn't want to tell him the truth.

"I can see that she lied to you too." Bash added.

"Kenna please say something!"

She glared daggers at Bash, furious at him. It was almost as if he was out to ruin her future. "He's right, he's my husband, and the father of Alexander, my son."

Dimitri didn't looked at her and left. Kenna didn't pursue him, it was useless, she knew how this would work out - he will tell his sister she was a mother so she couldn't marry the King of Imereti and be ruined.

"Are you happy?" She turned her side to her husband angrily the moment Dimitri left.

He was looking at her, with shame. Did he feel sorry? _No_ , he had never been sorry. He had never let her explain. And all Kenna wanted was to explain her feelings to him.

"You know why I've tried to deceive you Bash?"

She could see his sadness about this event, but she didn't care, just like him, she just wanted to explain herself.

"Because you've never trusted me Bash. I felt unsafe whenever I was with you, you were always running each time we're fighting. You know, I couldn't have told you the truth about Antoine, I could have lie to you instead, invent a story, but I didn't, I was always honest with you. Because I loved you, but even with my honesty, you're rejected me and left me alone. So when I learned I was pregnant and I thought it was Renaude's child, I saw no other way. Because I was scared you'll reject me an other time! I didn't do that because I didn't love you, quite the opposite actually, when I was with him, I wanted you, but you were with your woman in the forest and I was alone! General Renaude has offered me something you never can, safety and future. Sometimes, I regret saving your life instead of his. But I choose yours because I loved you, and I will do it again. I... still love you. I've never stop loving you, but when I saw Alexander, I saw you, the man who abandoned me. I wasn't enough for you, Bash. You would just try to find a way to get rid of me, and since you were always be good with anyone you've been waiting until I made the mistake, and I did, it was the most horrible thing I've ever done to you and..."

"Kenna..."

"Let me finish! I want something you've promised to me before."

"What do you want?" Bash asked, worry and care prominent in his tone.

"I don't want this life anymore, I don't want you. I want an annulment of our marriage."

Kenna was crying by the time she finished, it was the most difficult thing she has done. She loved the man who was standing in front of her, deeply, but their love was destruction. They were so different and didn't want the same thing.

"I've talked to Mary and she told me she will help me if it's that something I want."

"Do you want it?" He asked with his sad blue eyes.

"Yes."

Now she was sure, she didn't want to return to her marriage with Bash.

"And for our son?"

Alexander was the offspring of their love, their son, a little human who had their features, especially Bash's. He was everything to Kenna, and she could see that Bash started to love him.

"I love him, and I know you have learned to too, but I can't prevent you from seeing him, he is your son afterall. I will leave to Imereti, I know it'd will be very difficult for you but you come and visit him if you like, or maybe, since you told the Prince about Alexander there's a chance that I won't marry George and will stay in the castle as Mary's Lady. If that is the case, it'd be fairly simple for you. But not for me, Bash. I need to find someone who'll make me happy, and I won't be able to if I see you everyday."

Bashed stayed quiet, and Kenna didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to hurt him any more than she did, and neither did she want her child to have a distant relationship with his father.

"I think this marriage has prevented me from being happy, because perhaps all this while I have been thinking – if I was still married with you, maybe I'd have a chance to win you back, to have a second chance with you."

"But we haven't tried, Kenna!"

She was shocked, she thought Bash wasn't interested in having a relationship with her anymore. She thought back to Lola, Greer and Mary's words stating that Bash's love was just something to reassure her. They were wrong apparently, Bash didn't want to give up on their marriage, not yet.

"Do... you... still love me?" Her question was hesitant, Bash wasn't that kind of man who spoke freely about his feelings.

"Do you want to be a Queen and have an affair with the Prince?"

He was this kind of man, the one who answered a question by asking another question.

"Right, I'll check on Alexander." She finished with disappointment. Kenna didn't look at him, she no longer had any strength to do that; She couldn't bear to look at the man she loved.

Lola, Mary and Greer were having a picnic on the garden. They were waiting for Kenna, she was supposed to join them. It was a lovely day, the sun was rising, and there was no cloud on the blue sky. Lola was serving some champagne. They decided to toast for Greer good news. The girl has bought a new place very near to the castle but bigger tant she own especially for her family.

"Sorry, I'm late, I brought with me the Princess."

Mary smiled at Princess Tamara and greeted her like a Queen, the two other girls sat on the plaid. Lola gave her some cup and Greer announced with joy. "To my future home and my children"

They laughed and hugged.

"I can see Kenna, your friends are already mothers, and I know you have your sister's baby to care, but do you want children, perhaps with my brother, a heir of the crown?"

Apparently, the Princess wasn't aware for Kenna's baby too, Lola thought. Kenna seemed to be very uncomfortable lying to her friend, but she had no other choice.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a motherly type actually, and I just took Alexander because it's the only thing I could do for my, sister..."

"Well, to Greer, and her future estate"

They clinged their glasses to Greer good fortune.

"And you Queen Mary, have you tried to find another husband?"

Mary lost her voice, it was very awkward to think about other man since she had lost Francis two months ago."My mourning has not come to an end yet. But I know for my country, I need to find another alliance soon."

"And my uncle, I'm sure my mother will be pleased with this alliance, unless it will bother you Kenna."

Kenna glared daggers at her, Tamara was the kind of person who really love scandal. "What? No, it won't!"

"Actually, I don't plan to marry with your uncle, Scotland is a big threat to the English and their Queen, and I'd need a powerful ally, like France. Forgive me, but I don't think your brother realm will be enough."

"Yeah, I understand, but my mother is so desperate to marry him to a suitable bride."

Kenna understood why, the Queen thought he will never be unfaithful to his wife so when he was married, he will stop having sex with her.

"Yeah, I know, she also told me yesterday when we had a talk. That's why, Lady Lola will be a perfect match, she's unmarried."

Speaking of the devil, Prince Dimitri was coming to them. He didn't look at Kenna and just smiled politely to the others.

"Oh uncle, we were just speaking of you!" said the youngest girl

"Really? And what did you say about me, I hope it's nothing awkward."

"Prince Dimitri," Mary said with a charming smile. "I know your sister was seeking a future bride for you, and I can offer you one of my Ladies, Lady Lola."

The Prince turned his look to Kenna. Still spiteful over what happened, he got close to Lola and kissed her hand. "It will be my pleasure!"

"Well, Ladies Princess, I think we just have to let them meet."

The Queen of France, the Princess of Imereti, the future Queen of Imereti and Greer left her with her new future fiancé.

"So Lady Lola, tell me more about you."

Mary was back to the castle with Kenna, Greer and Tamara at her side. They were about to head into the throne room when Bash approached them. "Your majesty, we've found some information about the other night."

Mary was intrigued, she remembered the man who spied on the crown. "Please, speak."

Bash was looking at Kenna and the Princess on the same time. "The man was a mercenary, he was send by Elizabeth herself."

"Yes, but why he was here?"

"He had the mission to kill each member of the Royal family of Imereti, even it's King and his future Queen."

Kenna was white as sheet and looked very panicked. Mary hasn't expected that, why would Elizabeth want to kill the King of Imereti? Was frightened by the new alliance between the two countries? It was insane, why would a country like Imereti be a threat towards a powerful country like England?

"Fine, I want two guards watching each chamber of the Royal family. I don't think my cousin will send just one man to accomplish the job, try to know if there are others."

Mary turned her side to the other girls. "Kenna, Tamara, you need to be careful and stay in the castle one way or another."

"My mother!" Tamara panicked "She's outside the castle! She left with Anastasia this morning, they went to buy dresses!"

Mary need to bring them back safely. It was her duty as Queen of France, she would protect her allies no matter what. "Bash, bring them back!"

The deputy nodded and went quickly to save the Queen mother and the little Princess.

"Greer, find Lola and the Prince. Kenna, Princess Tamara find the King!"

Mary headed for the throne room. Catherine was there sitting on the couch with some Ladies of her flying squad. The Queen mother turned to look at her when she spotted her. "Mary, what a delightful pleasure."

"Please, leave us!" she commanded to the other ladies.

Catherine got up, astonished, she was staring at her with concern. "Did something happen?"

Mary was biting her nails, she didn't know what to do. "Elizabeth want to kill the Royal family of Imereti."

She wasn't sure if it was a good thing to tell such a news to her mother-in-law, who was, once upon a time, the one who had plotted against her with the English Queen. But now, she trusted Catherine, and she knew Catherine would be her ally now, because of two things she care about, her realm, and her children.

"Why she would do that?"

Catherine stared at her and explained very seriously. "It's simple Mary, you've always been a threat to her. Because of your bloodline, and now that Francis is dead and you don't have an heir for the crown of France and Scotland, your position is shaky, you're a weak Queen."

"But how is the Realm of Imereti a threat to her?"

"Their military aspect," Catherine explained. "Their vessels are very powerful and they could very well destroy England with them."

Catherine was right, according to the King of Imereti, their vessels were the most powerful of the European continent - they could destroy armies. It was needless to say that the Queen of England tried to get rid of them to protect her country and secure her position. If Imereti destroyed England, Mary would be their next Queen.

"We need to protect them!"

"They need to leave Mary, it's the only solution, I can help, I know some people who can help them travel safely and with discretion. I will send them a letter, after that we need to organize their leaving. And as you already know, your Lady and her son will leave too, and never come back to the castle."

Mary knew deep down this day will come, saying goodbyes to her Lady, friend, sister-in-law, Kenna, she just wasn't expecting it will be so soon. She couldn't bear to lose another friend, it had been so difficult for her when they weren't around.

"Do it. And thank you Catherine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lust is a sin

Bash and some other guards left to the village where the Queen mother of Imereti and her daughter, Princess Anastasia were doing some shopping.

One of the guards noticed the carriage in a corner of the village near a hat store. He went inside and asked the owner if he saw the woman and the girl. The man nodded and tell them they left one hour ago without buying anything. Bash paid him with some gold deniers. A guard came to the store and warned him that the Queen and the Princess were outside. He nodded and followed him.

"Your Majesty, your Highness" Bash bowed

"And you are ?" The Queen mother asked with a smile

"I am Sebastian de Poitier the Queen's deputy."

The woman smirked

"Oh, the King's bastard. I heard about you, you weren't here for my welcome" she answered, trying to charm him.

" No and I apologize, but please, you and your daughter have to go back to the castle, it's not safe here."

"Why?"

Bash didn't have time to said more that someone screamed.

He and the other guards ran to the direction of the scream.

A woman was on the ground, a arrow in her head. He studied the sharp object.

"The English!" he announced seriously "They're here!"

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Mary came into Catherine's bedroom. The queen called her this evening. The guard accompanied her and left the two queens.

"Mary, it's done, I warned my messengers everything is clear. The roads are safe, for now, but they have to leave quickly, before it changed."

Mary was relieved;

"Alright, I'm going to tell them. Thank you for everything Catherine."

But before she left, Mary felt a certain pain in her stomach, and Catherine noticed her move.

"Mary are you alright dear?"

Mary put a hand on her stomach and said with a smile.

"I think I might be pregnant again."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Bash was back to the castle with the queen and her daughter. They succeeded to leave in time before the English had the chance to see them. The little girl was frightened, but everyone was alright. After he left the Queen and her daughter safe in their chamber he joined the throne room.

Mary, Greer, Catherine and King Georges looked like worried and squeezed.

"Your Majesty, what's going on?" he asked questioning

"God Bash, you made it... Did you find anyone?" The Queen of France asked

"English, they were here, they killed a woman, we left in time. Did something happen here?"

Lola appeared and announced to the Queen of France

"They're ready."

"Who's ready?" Bash asked

It appeared Lola and Greer were looking at him with sad eyes. Tears and puffy eyes looked like they were crying, Mary didn't seem right either.

"Catherine has organized an escaping plan for the Royal family, they'll go back to Imereti for their safety, they leave tonight... all of them."

It meant, Kenna too, and their son. He had to go, he had to stop her. He left hurriedly without excusing himself to his Queen and the others.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna was packing her matters. Georges told her that they'll leave at midnight. She couldn't believe it happened so quickly. She wasn't ready to leave, not yet. She didn't want to leave her friends again.

However if she stayed here she will be in danger since Elizabeth want her head and the one of her future husband.

She looked at her son sleeping on his crib. He was so peaceful and innocent and too young to understand what was around him. It saddened her to have to separate him from his father.

Someone came to her room without knocking.

"Please don't leave! Kenna I beg you!"

She turned around and looked at her husband.

"I can't Bash, I'm not safe at the castle."

"I will protect you and our child."

She sighed and closed her suitcase.

"I can't leave Georges alone, he's too young, he needs me."

"And I need you!"

He was begging her did that mean he really wanted her to stay, but she knew him Bash wasn't the man who want married life.

"I'm sorry Bash, but I made my decision."

"You won't change your mind, won't you?"

She nodded, his blues eyes were sad.

"Then I think I owe you this. I will sign the paper. Give it to me"

Kenna knew it was the only solution so she gave him the document Mary obtained for the pope two days ago.

He put the paper to the table, took a plume with ancor and signed it. He has just signed their annulment. Now she will be able to marry the King of Imereti

"Now, you're free to remarry someone else."

She got close to him and embraced him.

"I'm sorry Bash, for everything."

He strengthened his embrace.

It was so difficult to leave him. She has been separated from him once, but it was different because now he was feeling betrayed by her, and now he came to care for his child..

She wanted to kiss him on the lips, but it was selfish, she couldn't do that to him and to her.

"Take care of you and our little boy."

"I will"

Kenna and the other member of the Royal family of Imereti were on their way to leave the castle for good. Catherine leaded them to the tunnel. They had to be discreet. Nina, the nanny of Alexander was on her side carrying the baby on her arms. Dimitri standed by her side and feeling hesitate to took Kenna's hand.

"Right. There is a carriage outside waiting for you. When you will be inside, command the driver to leave. You will stay in an inn for the night and the next day the driver will lead you to the boat, a very secure one. God help you!"

Catherine opened the door and the first member passed it. She turned around expected to see her friends, or Bash. But she was alone.

"Stop!"

It was Mary voice, Lola, Greer, Leith and Bash were with her too. What are they doing here?

"What's going on Mary?" Catherine asked puzzled

She came closer to them. Her face is worried. But why?

"I was afraid you were gone. Oh Kenna..."

She embraced her.

"The road are not safe" Bash reported

Catherine told them everything was secure for their departure.

"Nonsense; my guards.."

"Are dead." He cut the Queen mother of France

"What?"

"Lucien had arrived earlier, he was seriously injured, and also the only survivor. They were ambushed. Apparently the English intercepted your letters, they knew about the plan. Fortunately Lucien escaped and managed to tell us everything." Bash turned around and faced the King.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I'm afraid you have to stay."

"I understand. Thank you Deputy."

She noticed the relieved on Bash eyes and also how he looked at his little boy sleeping on his nanny's arms.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Three weeks have passed since the later events at French court and The Royal Family of Imereti still remained at the castle.

Lola came to Mary's room, apparently her Queen wasn't feeling well these days, so the blue-eyed girl has decided to pay her a visit.

After some procedure the guards of the Queen of Scotland let her pass. When Lola came to the room she could see Mary in her robe with a very fair face.

It worrieded her.

"Mary? What's going on?"

Mary standed up to her chair an looked at Lola with a beautiful warm smile. And Lola thought it's been a long time she hasn't seen it.

"I'm pregnant."

Lola embraced her she was so happy for her friend.

"I had lost hope, I thought I will never be happy again, but this baby..." Mary explained while she touching her belly "he is sign of hope."

Lola laughed. She was so happy Mary was pregnant again. She always felt guilty when she saw the look Mary had when Francis spent his time with John.

"We need to get ready for the party." Mary announced.

"You should rest, you know."

"I am Queen, I didn't have time for resting."

"Then I'll call a couturiere who can fix your dresses."

"Thank you Lola."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Catherine has organized such a big party for Princess Claude's 15th birthday.

The decoration were made of shining gold and diamonds, the principal color was the pink, the Princess's favourite color and of course everyone was wearing their most beautiful clothes for the occasion.

Lola was pleased by the Prince invitation. Tonight he was her dance partner.

She looked at the man and thought about her son John, now that Francis was gone, she needed to find him another father.

Narcisse was no longer at court and their marriage was annuled and she had to forget him, he will never be a good him will destroy her. Narcisse wasn't the kind of man John deserved as father. She should have listen Francis.

" _Narcisse came to you officially, asking to court me?"_

" _And was swiftly denied"_

" _Oh, by me as well."_

" _He is relentless. Did you encourage him in this?"_

" _No, just the opposite"_

" _Present a challenge in a way that engages him?"_

" _I resent your implication."_

" _My implication is that you might be lonely. That by sleeping with a future king, you had no idea that you'd be handing over your freedom, freedom to chose your own suitor. I know Narcisse can wear people down, but I don't want him anywhere near our son."_

" _Near him? He was only near him, to save me, when your mother had us adbucted."_

" _Do you hear the way you're defending him? I know you may not want to, but you have feelings towards him. And I don't want John growing up, believing that Narcisse is what a man should be."_

" _What a man should be? Francis, you are his father. John will model himself after you. Won't he?"_

" _Of course."_

" _Are you thinking of sending us away?"_

" _No. I'm not, I swear it."_

" _But then..."_

" _The topic of Narcisse is finished. I forbid your union, and in doing so, I'am saving you from the biggest mistake of your life._

One day, after their moment together, she has thought about Bash as a possible father for her little boy, his uncle. But now that Kenna was back at court and with a son too, his son, she abandoned the idea.

But a Prince she couldn't asked better. She remembered her time with another Prince at court, Mary's former lover, the Prince of Condé.

" _Mary asked you to offer yourself as a possible match for me"_

" _Not as directly as that, but yes"_

" _What does she take us for? A couple of game pieces she can aside to unclutter her board?"_

" _Actually, she said she hoped we'd admire each other as much as she admires us. So we might find the happiness she's found with Francis."_

" _All very neat and tidy, isn't it?"_

" _Well, hardly. Perhaps you think you're some gallant defender of Mary's, but look around. You've spawned harmful gossip with your male pride, and she's doing everything she can to stop it. I don't care if your heart leads you my way or not, but I won't have it lead you to Mary. She's my oldest friend, and I'll see her protected from any threat, gallant or otherwise."_

" _You're quite fierce when you want to be, aren't you?"_

" _Are you mocking me?"_

" _I'm admiring you. Alright then. Shall we take orders and see where they lead us?"_

she has never loved him, only appreciated his company before Mary started an affair with him.

"You are a very good dancer," she complimented Prince Dimitri.

"It's just because you are a good partner."

She blushed like a teenage girl talking to a boy she liked.

"Thank you!"

They left the dance floor and he went to bring her a cup of wine. Greer appeared at her side.

"He really likes you."

She smiled at her friend.

"Well I hope so."

"I'm happy for you, you deserve happiness."

She noticed the strange absence of Kenna.

"Have you seen Kenna?"

"Well, yes she was dancing with Georges later."

She sighed.

"Is something happened between you too?"

"I don't think she's pleased to see me with Prince Dimitri."

"Nonsense, she told you yesterday she was."

"Maybe she lied. I don't know Greer, I don't recognize her, she really has changed."

"Yes she did."

Then the Prince brought her a drink.

"Ladies."

She was worried Kenna was mad at her because of the Prince. She didn't want to lose her friend because of a man. She had already gone too far with Bash.

Bash was on his way to the party when he saw the woman he saved three weeks ago. He contemplated her beauty she was wearing a beautiful green gown. She wasn't alone, actually she was with his wife. Tonight Kenna was wearing a simple long blue dress with sleeve, but as usual he found her very attractive.

"Are you trying to sneak up the party, again?" The Queen said coldly

"No."

"This relationship between you and my brother must to stop Kenna, or otherwise I'll feel obligated to get rid of you by myself."

So the Queen Mother was aware about Kenna's affair too.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, a warning."

"You have to be careful Elene, you're not a Queen anymore, and I'm your husband fiancée."

"Not yet, Kenna, things can change."

Then Kenna left. The Queen came closer to him until she saw him.

"Sebastian"

It had been an eternity since someone had called him by his full name.

"Your Majesty"

He bowed.

"Why aren't you at the party, it was your half-sister's birthday tonight."

"I was on my way, when I saw you speaking with Queen Mary's lady.

She smirked.

"So you were spying on me?"

"Perhaps."

"I want to thank you again, for saving my life and my daughter's."

"It's my job to protect people."

She came closer to his body and stroked his cheek. Her hands were very smooth and he loved the feeling.

"Maybe you can show me what consist your job, specifically."

She was flirting with him. A Queen Mother attracted to a bastard. Unbelievable.

"Tonight in my chamber."

"I'm sorry Queen Elene, but I must decline, I'm a married man."

"Yes I know, but you're married in name only, and your wife don't bother to bed other men, like my brother for example."

"You know..."

"Of course I know you're the one who is married to my future daughter in law, I figured it out. I also know that your father forced your union with her and she was the King mistress. The servant are very talkative actually."

He wondered if she knew about Alexander, maybe not, or otherwise she would have brought the subject.

"You were investigating me."

"Yes, it was a crime, maybe I deserve some punishment."

She was a amazing woman, and also fascinated, but he couldn't do that because of Kenna but above all, his son.

"I'm sorry you are very beautiful, but I can't."

"I understand. However I hope you will change your mind."

She left. He didn't want to sleep with her because he has still hope about his relationship with his wife. Now that she still remained at the castle they could work on their relation, made things right.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna was talking with some noble woman. They were complimenting her about her future marriage with the King of Imereti. She was talking about the marvelous parties she has attended in the realm. The women laughed. She was happy to have an easy discussion with them after she left for so long. Her reputation was intact, because no one knew.

She turned around after excusing herself to them. Her heart beat very fast when she saw her former lover, the Prince Dimitri. He hasn't talk to her since he learned about her son. She didn't support when he hated her. He was her friend.

And that is when she saw him went to Lola. He gave her drink. Greer left them and they started to talk. Why is he smiling like that? Did he like her? Usually he intended this smile for her. Is he trying to make her jealous? She was upset by their behavior, she couldn't stand here one more minute and watching them flirting like idiots. She turned around and was about to leave when she bumped into someone.

"Kenna, I can see you're enjoying the party."

The Princess Tamara of Imereti was standing before her, a cup by hand. She was smirking, she surely knew what was on Kenna's mind.

"Are you jealous?"

Jealous, no, she didn't care about this new couple. She just wanted to speak with the Prince who avoided her for weeks.

"It's ridiculous, why I would be jealous?"

"I know you Kenna, even if you're not in love with my uncle, you really enjoy his flirtation. You're not the kind of girl who likes to share."

"Thank you, I didn't know you can read my mind" she said sarcastically and a little bit irritated.

"I'm your friend Kenna, don't be like that. Besides you're more beautiful than her."

She smiled, Tamara was always the one who could comfort her when she was upset about something, with words, or drugs.

"But, why is Dimitri avoiding you?"

"What?"

"I'm not foolish you know, I can see each time you came to the room he left it."

Because he learned she was a mother, and the father of her son was her husband. She couldn't tell the truth to Tamara, she trusted her, but sometimes she could be very talkative especially when she was drunk.

"I don't know." she lied.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Claude was desperate, she was 15 years old tonight. Of course the party her mother organized was perfect, the dress she wore very beautiful and the men who talked to her very gorgeous. But she wanted one man, her guard, Leith Bayard.

Months ago he has confess his feeling for her, but he has also said, they couldn't be together. He didn't want an impossible love again.

She has slept with men to forget him, one of her guard, a count, a baron, even the Prince of Bavaria who came to visit months ago, but she was incapable to forget Leith.

Nothing happened between them, only flirtation and his confession. But she was frustrated, she has never felt such a feeling before.

She thought she might be in love with her guard.

"This is for you." The princess of Imereti said giving her a cup of red wine.

She didn't know this girl well, she just saw how she was close to Lady Kenna. She despised Kenna for all the things she has done to her beloved half-brother.

"I heard you're friend with that Scottish tart." she said with venom in her tone.

"You mean Kenna? You don't like her? Why?"

"She hurts my brother."

"Oh, I wasn't aware she had a relationship with King Francis."

"No, not him Bash, my bastard brother, she's married to him."

"So her husband is the King's bastard?"

"Yes."

"He's very gorgeous. What happened between them?"

"I don't know, he didn't want to tell me."

"I see. But don't worry, Kenna will be married soon enough to my little brother, and you will never

see her again."

"She really loves King."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you don't know? Well the first time she arrived at court she became my father's new play thing."

"She was the King's mistress?"

Claude nodded with a satisfied smile.

"I heard also some rumors, she had an affair with the King of Navarre, that's, maybe why my brother and her live separated life, she's not the kind of secretive woman."

"I can confirm that, my uncle and her weren't very discreet."

"She had an affair with the Prince? Hmm, scandalous."

They laughed and clinked their glasses.

"And him?" the Princess asked while showed her Leith "Who is him? He's gorgeous, is he married?

Claude sighed, he was the reason of her misery.

"No. I need an other drink."

Lola was standing next to the Prince. She was watching Queen Mary standing by Catherine's side. The lady also noticed Mary's hand protectively placed on her belly. She smiled, Mary will finally became a mother, and Lola hoped she will never lose this child too. The Queen of Scotland deserves some happiness. And this baby will be the future heir to the French and Scottish throne.

The Prince seemed also very thoughtful, they didn't talk much, just smiling and laughing. She tried to see the direction he was looking to. Kenna. She was drinking a cup of wine and laughing with Georges and Princess Tamara.

"Did she know?" she asked to Dimitri

He turned around to her surprised by her words.

"What?"

"Kenna, did she know you're in love with her?"

The Prince sighed, she could see it was a very hurting subject.

"How do you know?"

"Kenna has much effect on man, they always looked at her because they wanted to bed her. But you, your look is different, you don't just want her for one night, you want a life with her. Am I right?"

"I'm sorry."

She could be happy with him and perhaps learned to love him, but she didn't want to be with a man who loved another. She needed to fall in love with a man who will have only devotion for her.

"You don't have to be sorry, I understand."

"You are a good woman Lady Lola, and a very beautiful creature, also very clever, I hope you will find a man who will cherish you for your qualities."

She smiled

"Is that Claude and your niece dancing on the table?"

The beautiful red haired Princess was laughing and dancing on a guest table with the other Princess. They seemed both drank. The nobles were outraged as their mothers. They came to them and yelled.

"Go down! Now" Queen Catherine de Medici screamed with authority.

"No mother, I have fun! Right Princess?"

They snorted and pursued their dancing. The conversation has stopped, everyone was around the table.

"Tamara, it's enough!" The Queen of Imereti ordered.

"Your not my Queen anymore mother, Kenna is!"

Lola could see the embarrassed look of her friend.

"Claude!"

"It's my birthday mother, I have to use some fun."

Claude didn't listen to her mother and was still dancing. Suddenly she stumbled and fall on the ground, and everyone staring her skirts.

"Is the Princess of France alright?" a guest asked

Catherine helped her daughter to get up.

"Mother."

"Let's go to your chamber."

Lola could see far, Leith worry for the Princess, there was certainly something between these two.

The Queen mother of France and her daughter left the party while Princess Tamara went down the table.

"She is really fun, the Princess of France!"

"Georges, escort your sister to her chamber."

Georges excused himself to Kenna and left the party with his big sister.

"Well, I'm sorry for the inconvenience" Said Mary with a smile "Please, enjoy."

The music has started again like the conversation and the dance. Everyone seemed to have already forgot the unpleasantness caused by two princesses.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna just wished to go back to her chamber. She didn't want to see Lola and Dimitri flirting again. She didn't know why she has reacted like this, but the thought of him and her together made her sick.

"Kenna, wait!"

She stopped and turned around to face the fellow.

"What do you want? Lola hasn't accepted to sleep with you because she's too civilized, unlike me who has always shared a bed with you." Kenna yelled

"Are you mocking me?"

She froze.

"You're the one who's angry? I can't believe it, you are the liar and I'm the one who have to be mad at you, not the contrary!"

"Then yell at me, instead of not speaking to me!"

"I'm speaking to you now!"

"You know what I mean."

Prince Dimitri get close to her.

"When did you manage to tell me about your son, and please be honest, I deserve your honesty!"

She tried to avoid his look.

"Never."

"You have a son Kenna! And you have planned to never tell me." He yelled while pushing her against the wall.

She nodded. If Bash hasn't told him anything, he will never knew.

"Why would I? Are you disgusting by bedding a mother, Dimitri, because in case you didn't know Lola is a mother too."

"I had enough for tonight, talking with you is useless."

"Fine go back to your precious Lola!"

He turned around and looked at her puzzled, then he came nearer to her.

"Are you jealous of her?"

Kenna made big eyes.

"Absolutely not. I'm not jealous, I don't care! It's your life!"

"That's why you've left the party, you couldn't bear it."

He noticed too, very good, now that her jealousy was very obvious, did the Queen mother will yell at her, again.

"You're wrong!"

"So why? Tell me I listen."

She stayed quiet, and ducked she couldn't look at him.

"You're this kind of woman who are never satisfied Kenna, you didn't know what you want."

"Right now I just want to punch your arrogant face!" She finished very angrily before she left. The Prince didn't stop her.

She went to the wine cellar and took a bottle of wine. She needed to clean her mind. Of course she will never admit to him how she felt about his relationship with Lola, he was right. She was jealous.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Bash was thinking about his life, when Mary arrived at French court he was immediately attracted by her, but her eyes were on his brother, always and forever, he couldn't rival it.

Then he was engaged to her, it was like a dream come true, he was almost her husband, a future King of France, but of course Francis has returned to France and he lost her again. He was forced to watch their consummation. The most horrible moment in his life.

So he decided to leave the castle and never going back again, but there was this story of darkness which has maintained him around. He saved his brother's life and as thanks he was forced to marry a woman he didn't like much.

By miracle, they fell in love. He loved Kenna and she did too. Except, they were too different and didn't want the same thing. They decided to separate after almost one year of marriage, he met Delphine, she met Renaude. But the General has been hanged for treason so she went back to him and they made love.

He decided to gave her another chance, he almost did, before he discovered she tried to trick him. She left, he didn't stop her, he was too angry and felt betrayed.

During one year, he has been thinking of her, he wondered how was her new life.

Then she has returned, almost married to a King, with his son.

Kenna sat next to him, she had a bottle on her hand.

"This time I bring the wine," she declared before took a sip.

He knew exactly what she was talking about. They had their first conversation here. The one about his father before she became his mistress. In those days they didn't care about each other, they weren't even friends. Just two civilized people talking about the cruelty of one man.

 _-Is he a punishing man if he doesn't get the exact thing he wants the moment he wants it?_

 _-Hard to imagine a more uncomfortable conversation about one's father._

 _-You don't even know what I'm talking about specifically._

 _-I know exactly what you're talking about... His attention drifted to you and now it's drifting elsewhere... Am I right?... He's not punishing you, he's playing you. He likes to play and he likes to win, but know this about him: A victory without effort is worse than a defeat._

She gave him the bottle and he drank on it too.

"Men are very confusing don't you think?"

She used the same words she did when she has been talking about his father, but now he didn't know if she talked about him or other men.

"Hard to imagine a more uncomfortable conversation with your wife."

She sighed

"When I talked to you three years ago, I didn't imagine you and I would be husband and wife"

"Neither did I."

She smiled.

"I like having a proper conversation with you without fighting."

"Me too... I'm sorry... by the way..."

"You don't have too... we both made mistakes..."

He took another sip of the bottle and gave it to Kenna.

"We have a son to think about." He continued "We can at least be friends."

Kenna drank the rest of the bottle.

"It's a good idea."

She stood up and smiled

"Shake my hand, friend"

They snorted.

"I miss your sense of humor"

"Thank you, I always knew I was funny."

She was about to leave, but wanted to say something more before,

"Thank you Bash, and Good night."

He loved the sound of her words. He loved the move of her lips and her bright eyes. He and Kenna became friends tonight, it was the first move to get her back, and his hope was back again.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna thought about her conversation with her husband. He wanted to be her friend, nothing more. Maybe it was a good idea for their son, and moreover she already knew she couldn't live on the past. Deep down, she couldn't forget too the pain he has caused to her, her broken heart, and if they got back together, nothing will change, he will be always away and she will be alone with her son waiting for him to return and worrying during the all night if he will go back alive.

She couldn't live like this, not anymore, her wounds were too deep.

Dimitri opened his door to her. He was surprised.

"Kenna?"

"I know what I want."

She came into the guest room of her former lover. When he closed the door, she turned her side to him and looked at him in the eyes.

"I don't want you to marry Lola..."

The prince half-smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I'm selfish and jealous, and I want you for myself."

She wasn't sure if she loved him, but saw him laughing with Lola was unbearable. She cared about him, and since there was no chance her marriage will return. She has decided to move on.

"When I will be a Queen, I want you as my lover, but we'll have to be discreet. Georges is agreed, he didn't love me and I didn't love him."

"And me, do you love me?"

"I care a lot about you, and I want to be with you."

Then he kissed her passionately. He attacked her neck and slid a hand under her dress. She couldn't bear it the sensation, she needed him, right now, right here. He carried her to the bed. She removed his shirt and he ripped her dress. She turned over for permitting him to unlace her corset. He got rid of her skirt, and smiled before her beautiful naked body. She removed his trousers.

Then he slipped inside of her. She missed the feeling of having somebody inside of her body. She missed the touch of a man who cared about her. She missed the feeling of being loved.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Bash was on his way to Kenna's room, he wanted to see his son before going to bed, and of course he wanted to see her too, see her beautiful smile when she looked at Alexander on his crib, hear her perfect laugh when they were joking. He knocked on the door. No answer. Then the guard interrupted him.

"I'm sorry my Lord but Lady Kenna is not here, she said she has a meeting with Prince Dimitri, and won't be here the entire night."

"Thank you"

He couldn't do anything more. He knew exactly what this meating meant. Kenna has chosen to move on. Right, then he will did the same, he needed to forget her, for good.

That's why he took the direction of the Queen Mother's room. The guard let him in. She was sitting on a chair, only a robe was covering her perfect body, her beautiful blond hair were down. She was smiling at him.

"I changed my mind..." He announced

The Queen gave him a satisfied smile and inched closer to him. She whispered in his ear while putting a hand on his trousers.

"You've made the right decision Sebastian, you won't regret it..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Heart and Minds

Kenna woke up on Dimitri's arms. It was like an eternity she didn't woke up on someone else arms, she missed it.

She fondled his cheek then he opened his eyes and greeted her with a warm smile.

"Good morning, beautiful stranger." He kissed her on the lips andof course she was responsive

He laid above her and started to kiss her neck, and her stomach, and her leg, she couldn't help herself to moan under the sensation.

"Dimitri..." She started

The Prince stopped immediately and went back to see her face. He was worried. He surely thought she's gonna say it was a mistake, but it wasn't, she loved this night with him and has regretted nothing.

"I need to go to the kitchen for ordering our breakfast."

He smiled and kissed her again.

"Kenna, I need to ask you something?"

Kenna faced him while he talked.

"Are we together?"

She thought it was obvious, but apparently, not for him and now she had to reassured him

"Like I said yesterday, I want to be with you." She said with a kiss on his lips.

He smiled, it was exactly the kind of answer he needed to hear.

He was happy to be with her and she was too, but their relationship didn't going well at first. She lied to him about her son. And now that their relationship has started again she had to put things right, and honesty was the first step.

"Dimitri, I need to tell you something."

Kenna told him everything about her past, her arrival at French court, how Henry claimed her, her times as his mistress, her marriage with the King's bastard, her life with her husband and how everything ended.

When she has finished, she had no strength to looked at him. She was ashamed of her past until he took her hand and raised her chin. Then he kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you for being honest Kenna. You don't have to be ashamed I won't judge you, I'm incapable of it. Beside I did mistakes too, I broke a lot of marriage by bedded some married women."

She laughed, it was an eternity she didn't do that sincerely. She got up the bed and wore the corset she had on her yesterday.

"You know I can help you with this." Dimitri said while she was putting her corset.

"I'm not sure you will helping, you are better to undo it."

"You're right."

"I'm really hungry, and I have to go to my chamber and wear an other dress before your sister find out about us."

Kenna kissed him before she left the room.

She kept a close eye on the corridor, in case someone saw her. It was too late, her friends, Lola and Greer were standing in front of her, puzzled. She hasn't expected to see them here, it's not the corridor they usually took.

"Kenna, have you just left the Prince's chamber?" Greer asked surprised and a little bit annoyed

Kenna didn't want them to find out like this, she wanted to tell them but it was too late. They deserved explanations, specially Lola who was the one supposed to marry her new lover.

"Yes." she admitted,

Lies have destroyed most of her life she couldn't live like this anymore, she had to be honest, _again_.

"It happened that the Prince and I are now together."

Her friend were stunned, so they really thought her affair with the Prince was over. Apparently they didn't see her jealousy scenes or else they were pretending.

"Honestly Kenna, I'm not surprised" Lola confessed

"But I am" Greer added "I thought you were happy for Lola and him."

Greer was angry at her, and she deserved it, she destroyed Lola possible future.

"It's alright Greer, don't be mad at her." Lola started calmly "It was over, anyway, or maybe there were nothing between us since the beginning."

Kenna didn't understand, Dimitri was courting Lola for almost a month now, why would they pretended to liking each other? To satisfy Queen Elene?

"He's all over you Kenna, he always was." Lola said

Dimitri has never loved Lola, when he was with her, he was actually thinking of Kenna. She was relieved she has not destroy the new love story of Lola, her friend didn't love the Prince as the Prince didn't love her. But she had an other problem who concerned two Queens- Queen Mary and Queen Elene.

She has promised Mary she will never hooked up with the Prince again, and the Queen mother of Imereti will kill them the moment she will learn about it.

"Please, don't tell anyone, I don't want Mary to know."

Her friend agreed, they will stay quiet and of course Kenna had to be discreet. They embraced her and took the road for gardens as she went back to her chamber.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Mary was sitting on her throne, Catherine by her side on the King throne as her role of future regent. Mary was waiting for her uncle. Since she has learned about her pregnancy Catherine told her to stay seat and calm, after all the former Queen of France will became the future Queen Mother of France.

Claude de Guise arrival was announced and he came to the room.

Since the death of his brother, the Duke of Guise, Claude has lead his army. So he was the powerful help she needed. She send him a letter three weeks ago, apparently he was in Orleans adjusting his business. She asked for him at first place, because she needed his men to went all around in France and find the English mercenaries. He was powerful and he had money, so he could easily find them and discovered why they were truly in France.

"I will stay in contact with you my Queen." the Duke answered after she has explained the situation

"Thank you for your help uncle, you may go."

He left the room after bowing to the two Queens. Mary turned her side to her mother-in-law.

"They'll find them Mary. But please rest for the health of the heir of the throne" Catherine said firmly

Mary stayed quiet. She has been worrying for a month now, she had no clue of what want these mercenaries instead of killing the Royal family of Imereti. She has barely slept these nights, and it wasn't good for her baby. She had not enough strength to handled this kind of situation not after loosing her husband so soon.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Greer and Kenna were requested by their Queen. They entered Mary's room. The Queen was seating on a armchair.

"Greer, Kenna, I'm so glad you are here."

The two ladies looked at their Queen with worry in their eyes.

"Mary, what's going on, you look pale." Greer said

Mary smiled and put a hand on her belly, then Kenna saw.

"Mary, I can't believe it."She cried "You are pregnant."

The Queen of Scot nodded.

"Francis give me a gift before he's gone, he gave me James. I would like so much to raise my child with him, but I can't, so I will do all my possible to make Francis proud of this child."

Greer and Kenna embraced her and Mary burst into tears.

It was the first time Kenna saw her Queen in such pain. Greer and Lola talked to her about Mary statement after Francis death. She was so depressed, and sad, and sometimes she stayed alone in her bedchamber with no light until Catherine came and comforted her.

Mary lost the love of her life and she wasn't the same anymore,but now she could try to move ahead, for the sake of her child who was a miracle.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna has left Mary's room and was on her way to see her son. She was so happy for her friend, she will be a very good mother.

Kenna remembered the first time she carried her son in her arms, it was the best day of her life. She gave him a kiss, and cried, maybe because she was tired, but for sure it was tears of happiness. A promise for a new beginning, Alexander was her second chance, and she couldn't love someone like she love her baby boy.

Her thoughts were interrupeted the moment she heard some gasps no a voice- especially Queen Elene's voice.

She moved closer to the voice to see enough. The Queen was not alone.

Her heart was beating, she couldn't believed what she has just seen.

The Queen mother of Imereti was kissing Bash on the lips.

She put a hand on her stomach, she was sick, and could vomit right here the breakfast she has just ate.

Bash and Queen Elene? Did they hook up on purpose, to teach her a lesson.

Maybe not, the Queen wasn't aware he was her husband. So it's him, he didn't have excuses, he knew who she was for Kenna.

Kenna really needed to get out of here, she couldn't bear the scene. She speed up to the way out.

Unfortunately, she was stopped, she has bumped into someone- her lover.

"I missed you" He said while kissing her on the cheek

She was angry, and neither his kindness,nor his kiss could attenuate it. Moreover, he wasn't surely the good person to talk about she has just saw with- he will be upset, and he will think she was jealous to see her husband with someone else.

"I have to go, I have a meeting with Georges."

It wasn't exactly a lie, seeing as she decided he was the good person to talk with. He wasn't judgmental, or jealous, it was exactly what she needed.

Kenna looked around in case someone was here. No servants, no Queens, no friends, _perfect._ She kissed him on the lips before going to Georges chamber.

She knocked on the door, feeling hesitate, maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him, after all. Children didn't want to know who their parents have hooking up with.

Nevertheless, it was too late, Georges welcomed her with a friendly smile.

When he closed the door, she sat on a armchair close to his desks.

"What I'm going to say, it's not simple, but you deserve the truth."

She could see on his look, he was worried, but he didn't interrupted her.

"I... I saw your mother and my husband, they were kissing."

He was clearly upset now, but not angry as she was.

"I will talk to her, it's clearly something which bother you, and I want to do anything to please my future wife and Queen."

Maybe he was just a boy but nevertheless a gentleman, he has always put her need above his own. She hadn't met any King like this before.

"There is something else,"

Georges deserve to know her new relationship with the Prince, his uncle. He was the only one who could protect her against his mother wrath.

"Dimitri and I, we are together, again."

The young King stared at her, surprised. Why? He knew she had a relationship with his uncle before, she told him and he was happy as long as she was. But this look was different.

"Are you sure you want this Kenna?"

Kenna was astonished, she didn't expecting this question from him, just simple congratulation and some warning to be discreet.

The question has repeated on her head, over and over again. When she came to Dimitri, last night, it was rush and reckless, she was jealous of his flirtations with Lola.

"You are upset with my mother kissing your husband, Kenna, I know you have still feelings for him, you told me."

She was an open book, everyone seemed to knew her feelings, everyone, but her.

"I can't be with Bash, Georges, I will be your Queen."

"You know, I just want you to be happy, you don't have to feel obligated to be my wife. You weren't happy at Imereti."

True, the only times she was happy it's when Tamara put the herbs on her cup.

She sighed "I cant' change my mind, and I don't want to be with Bash anymore, our marriage is poison, we have destroyed each other, many times. I'm not sure if I can love someone else, but your uncle makes me happy, and I care about him."

"I'm glad you are, it's exactly what I want for you."

She smiled "Do you think about her, sometimes?"

Kenna was talking about his former lover, Hanna, the kitchen girl, the only girl he had ever loved, the girl his mother banished from Imereti court.

"Every day..."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Bash was visiting his son, this afternoon, Nina, Alexander's nanny, was explaining him how to carry the baby properly. She was aware he was the father, Kenna has feeling obligated to tell her the truth for explaining his presence in the room, and of course, she has accepted to didn't tell a word to the Queen mother or anyone else at court.

Kenna came into the room and told to the Nanny to take Alexander with her and joined Lady Lola and her son, John.

The brown-haired girl sat on her desk and opened a letter, she read it quickly. Bash didn't know why she was acting like this, avoiding his look and stayed quiet. Perhaps, she felt guilty about what happened with her and the Prince Dimitri of Abkhazie.

"Kenna, is something matter?"

She looked away the letter and stared at him, angrily. Have she just received a bad new?

"You and the Queen?" she asked irritated

He still didn't understand "You mean Mary, there's nothing between us, she's my friend and my sister in law. She lost Francis months ago.

"Don't mocking me Bash!" She cried "I don't talk about Mary, but my future mother-in-law, Queen Elene. I saw you yesterday, you were, _kissing_ " she finished with a disgusting look

Bash sighed, it was exactly the scene that he didn't want to happened. Kenna has moved on so he did the same, she had no right to be mad, or jealous.

"It's not your damn business!"

"Yes it is Bash! I am still your wife!"

He tried to keep his anger inside but she was in bad faith

"So you yelled at me because I have a little adventure with the Queen! You are an hypocrite Kenna!"

She looked puzzled.

"I know you've been slept with the Prince two days ago!"

She was surprised, she surely wasn't expected him to know her affair.

"It's not the same!"

"It's exactly the same! I don't care what you think about me and Queen Elene. We are just married in name only."

Kenna got up and and came closer to him, he backed up, he was afraid she will try to slapped him, like she did when he has insulted her a month ago.

"Why her? Why my future mother-in-law, you could have bed any women you want, so honestly why her?"

"None of this is your concern"

"You can date a mushroom, I wouldn't care, but my future mother-in-law!"

A mushroom? _Seriously_?

"When I learned about you and the Prince I wanted to hurt you Kenna, just like you did!"

"I thought you wanted to be my friend, this it's not what a friend do!" She screamed

"You did it with the Prince!"

"Many times before too, he was my lover, he is my lover! But you, you choose my mother-in-law just to hurt me."

"If you want him, then why you didn't gave Mary the damn paper? You could be free of this marriage. Mary has just have to send it to the Vatican. No obligation, nothing, you could sleep with your lover without judgment, or not, because you cheated on your future fiancé, sort of"

Kenna ducked.

"I didn't have time."

"Don't lie to me" he said while getting closer

"What do..."

He didn't let her finish and pushed her violently against the wall. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. It was a mix of passion and hatred. He caught her thigh to have her closer to his body, he kissed her neck provoking her moans, she crossed her legs, now Bash was carrying her against a wall, he was about to removed her skirt when she stopped him. She pulled out his embrace, breathless.

"We can't do that"

Her cheeks were red and her hairs a total mess.

"But you want me as I want you."

Kenna postponed.

"I don't want to do this to me. I don't want to be hurt again."

"I won't hurt you!" he protested

"But you did Bash! Nothing will change between us, we destroy each other. Even if we tried there will always be a moment we will fight and you'll run away!"

"That's marriage mean Kenna!"

"No you're wrong. You'd never let me the chance to explain. Remember when you said you want to see my heart, no matter how dark?"

She sighed

"I'm sure you knew exactly what happened with the Italian three years ago, how they beat me because I was your father's mistress, I was very wounded but not much as Henry told me he will always chose Diane. I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't think of the consequences when I told Catherine about the plan of your mother legitimization, I was hurt and destroyed and alone."

"I know."

"I didn't tell you the truth, because you always said you want past stayed in the past, that's also why I understand you didn't tell me about Claude, it was your past like Henry was mine."

She pursued

"But when we were married you've lied to me incessantly, you didn't tell me where you going, and I spent my night in bed alone waiting for you to return. Is it because you didn't trust me?"

"I did Kenna, but I didn't want you to see me as a wrong man."

"Because of your lies, I saw you like this! Did you know I rejected all the flirtation of Antoine because I loved you? No, of course not, you, you just saw me charming by an other man, but if you were more carrying perhaps it will never happened!

"Kenna..."

"Don't..."

" You've always been angry at me because of things I've done, and you left me for this, but I could left you too, all the lies, all the secret but I didn't, because I loved you and the moment I made one mistake and lied to you, you pushed me away because you didn't love me enough.

"I loved you Kenna!"

" Not the same way as I did! Our relationship pushed me on another arms."

" When I was with Renaude I knew I could be happy, he was there for me, even if he was a General..." She was crying

"Do you know how I feel when Mary said he has changed side? Destroyed, betrayed.

Then, he told me why he did it, Elizabeth had his son, he tried to save someone he loved, and I understand- just like I did when I warned you during the siege, even if I already knew I was pregnant with his child, or I thought I was. Be present at his execution was horrible Bash, when I saw him hanged, I've lost everything, I believed I will never be happy again.

Then I touched my belly and I thought about the child who was growing inside me, I had to protected him.

When I saw you with Delphine, I knew you weren't happy, so it me made me hope that we could have a second chance, but, somehow, I knew the moment you'll learned about my paternity child you'll run away, that's why I kept the secret.

"I won't Kenna!"

"How could I know! every time I told you the truth, you're run away!"

He ducked, she was right, he wasn't fair with her during the time they were real husband and wife.

"Never mind , I will never going back to our marriage, it's too late for us! I will sign the paper and once the road will be safe to going back to Imereti, you will never see me again!"

He hesitated "And our son?"

"If you really want to be a father, then I've organized something, confirmed by this letter"

she said showing the one she read earlier.

"Each month one of my future Lady-in-waiting will travel with Alexander in Georges house in Bavaria so you will be able to stay with him an entire week."

He didn't say anything, incapable to pronounce a word.

"There is more, for now I will stay at French court, and I'm asking you something, don't talk to me and when you want to see your son, warned Nina, in this case she will bring him to the nursery.

"Kenna, I'm sorry for everything...but please don't do that, think of our child."

"I do think of him Bash, but it's to late for us, like you said before my departure, we are finished...That's all."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Lola and Greer were on the village this afternoon, they came to visit, Greer's former ladies, the courtesans. Kenna wanted to come with them but Mary didn't think it was a good idea, they didn't know where the English were, and since Kenna was one of their targets she had to stay inside the castle.

Gigi and Charlene were very pleased to see their former Madame, Sharlene announced she was the one in charge now, and of course they have greeted new girls. After taking tea with them, the two ladies went back to the castle. Lola went down the carriage when a servant approached her.

"Lady Lola, this is for you"

He gave her a letter, Lola grasped it. She opened it and read it carefully. She was shocked, and Greer noticed it.

"Lola is everything alright?"

The lady closed the letter quickly and turned her side to her friend, smiling.

"Yes, go back to the castle, I'll catch you later."

Greer didn't asked more, she wasn't sure if she believed her, it doesn't matter. She opened the letter and read it again. It was almost two years she hasn't have any news of him, it was too risky to contact him. But he did, Rémy her former husband asked her for help.

Apparently he has left France not long after the incident, he traveled to Hungary, Poland, Russia. However someone has noticed Lord Julian disappearance as well as his uncle, the man she has killed by accident. They discovered clues who has accused Rémy of their murder, he was arrested to the Spain border, but he has managed to escape and now he was a fugitive.

Despite all his lies, Lola loved him, he was the first man she has truly loved, her feeling were different over that she had with Colin, she love the boy from Aberdeen but wasn't in love with.

Lola closed the letter sighing. She had to help him, and the only way to do that was by speaking to her Queen. Mary will understand.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna was sitting on a chair, her baby sleeping in her arms. She gaze at him, he was her perfect offspring, her real happiness. She kissed his forehead and took him in his crib when someone knocked on the door.

"Lady Kenna, the Prince wish an audience with you."

"Let him in"

The Prince came to the room and sat in the sofa, Kenna reached him and sat on his knees at the same time as kissing his lips. She was undressing him, but something was wrong, his mind was somewhere else, she kissed him again but this time he pushed her away.

"Kenna, I need to tell you something."

Everything was perfect between them these days and now he rejected her, was the Queen know everything and forbade him to be with her?

"My sister, came to me after you left, she knows about us."

It doesn't matter the Queen had an affair too, with her husband, if she tried to prevent her relationship with her brother, then she will talk to her about what she saw two days ago.

"She has received a letter, our brother the King of Abkhazie found me a suitable bride who will afford a new alliance for my country."

So Dimitri has decided to left her because his sister and his brother has commanded it. Unbelievable.

"And now, you want to end things with me!"

"No, I don't. He wants me to marry the Princess of Norway, but he won't force me, he said if I have someone else so I don't have to marry her."

"So instead marrying a very rich Princess you prefer stay with a married woman who will be soon enough the wife of your nephew."

He cleared one's throat and took his hand on his own's. He flaunted a radian smile.

"My sister allowed our union."

It's was unexpected, the Queen has always resented this relation. Why this sudden change?

"I can marry you!"

Marry him? She was confused, since when Queens can get married to an other man who was not their Kings.

"You don't have to be a Queen, instead you will be a Princess, my love!"

Queen Elene was agreed to their unions as long as she renounced to the throne. Of course, the only thing the Queen mother hated more than Kenna and the Prince's relationship is her future assumption to the throne of her realm. It was the perfect plan to get rid of her for good. She manipulated her brother and convinced him to asked Kenna to be his future wife. She couldn't do that, she couldn't abandoned Georges, she has promised him.

"I love you Kenna, and I want a life with you!"

It was the first time he said this three words and seven letters to her. What did she feel, happiness, love... No, quite the contrary actually, emptiness, fear, instead.

"I can't leave Georges."

She had no strength to say more.

He laughed which provoked her confusion.

"Always caring for everyone, don't worry, we will remained at court and you will be able to help my nephew until he find a new bride to be his future Queen."

There was something else, something buried deeply inside her, something she had to admitted, she needed to be honest with herself and with him.

"I promise Georges, Dimitri, I won't abandoned him, but you know you can still be my lover, the King won't mind."

He was angry, the signs on his face were obvious.

"You said, three days ago, you will be honest with me now."

She was incapable to answer.

"Is it because of him? Your husband, do you still love him or maybe it's because you don't love me!"

Why everyone was always asking question she didn't want to answer.

"Kenna, say something!"

"Both!" she confessed under the influence of her anger.

She cared for the Prince, but like she said to Georges she couldn't love someone else than Bash.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you like this. But why throwing everything away, I still want you, I'm happy with you, it's enough."

He pulled away from her closeness

" Not for me, being your lover is not enough, I want more, I want you, I want a life with you, I want children, I can be a father to your son. I'm in love with you. Be my wife."

"I can't"

" Then I think we're clear now. It's over! He finished before he left"

He slammed the door. She has lost him and this time he won't coming back. Her love life was cruel, she couldn't be happy with anyone, when she has realised this, she couldn't stop herself crying.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Lola has explained everything to her Queen after giving her the letter, and now she was waiting for an answer. The Queen of Scotland and France was looking at her with sad eyes.

"Oh Lola, I didn't know what you've been through, I'm so sorry."

Her Queen embraced her, she was grateful to have a friend and a Queen like her. After she has read the letter she wanted someone to comfort her, but she couldn't tell anyone, it was too dangerous, for her and for Rémy.

"I will help him, but it could take months, where is he now?"

Rémy has wrote on his letter he was at the same place they used to love walking, near a lake and the forest. He couldn't tell her his exact position, in case someone will intercept his letter.

"I can't tell you here, it's not safe."

Mary understood, some people on this castle were not trusting, the noble has always tried to find a way to get rid of their Queen since Francis' death, even before, actually. Helping a murderer could cost her, her crown, her realm, her alliance, and her position.

"Alright, tomorrow morning we will go on a walk, what do you think?"

Lola agreed and when they were finished to talking someone announced the Queen of Imereti and her brother, the Prince.

The beautiful blond-haired Queen was standing in front of them, Prince Dimitri at her side. The man gave a peek on the hand of the Ladies.

"I come to tell you, your Majesty, that the Prince and I will leave tomorrow."

Lola was surprised, was Kenna aware about the new, she seemed so happy with Prince Dimitri, each time she has seen her, Kenna was on a good mood, greeting her with a radiant smile.

"My brother, the King of Abkhazie has found a suitable bride for Dimitri, the Princess of Norway, he will marry her as soon as we arrived at her realm."

The Prince left the woman he loved for a Princess. Why? She really needed to see Kenna and talked to her.

"My children will stay at your castle, until it was safe for them to return."

Mary nodded "I will send a carriage for you and good luck for your marriage Prince Dimitri."

When they left the room, Lola asked to Mary to released her.

The Lady knocked on Greer's door, a servant has greeted her. Greer was not alone, actually she was comforting a crying Kenna. She came close to them and embrace Kenna too.

"I'm so sorry"

Kenna has cried during all the afternoon, sometimes Lola could hear some words, like 'love', 'horrid fate' and 'misery'. During the four days with the Prince she was really happy, even if she wasn't in love, he cared for her as she cared for him, and now he was gone.

From one perspective, Kenna was right, love was a misery.

Lola has lost all the man she loved or care about. First Collin, who was manipulated by the former Queen of France- Catherine de Medici, he lost his life on the way.

Then came Francis, the result of her trouble, she has almost lost her oldest friend because of this night in Paris, but they found a way out and that's when she has married Rémy, but because of unlucky circumstances she has lost him too.

And of course, Lord Narcisse, at first it was a game between them, she was merely curious about the lover who towers above the rest, an avid hunter with a small butterfly-shaped birthmark on his forearm. But with time she has learned to know him and came to care for him, an then Francis allowed their union. They became husband and wife, and she was happy. But Narcisse was Narcisse and some habits never change, he betrayed Lola by his plot so she decided to put an end of their marriage.

Then, she realised, heart and mind are two different things.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lost Love

Kenna felt better these past few months. She forgot her scandalous affair with the Prince of Imereti, after one week being locked in her bedchamber refusing to see anyone, she has decided it was time to take back her life.

This affair with the Prince was very wrong, and some rumors had broadcast about her. Some of them are about the true relatives of the new baby at court.

As Kenna was still married, some noble suspected she has cheat on her husband during her royal retreat with the Prince and got pregnant, some others said, the minus scandalous, that the baby was hers and the King of Imereti, and because they were so in love, they couldn't wait for her annulment or to be wed.

 _Bash_ , it's been months she has not talk to him, by then. She missed him.

But, since she hasn't talk to him, her life has turned right. She passed her free days with her baby boy, and each afternoon she met Georges for her duty as a future Queen of Imereti.

She met some noble, that Charles and Catherine has allowed to came at French Court. They settled alliance with Germany, Norway and Sweden.

Moreover, they received each weeks a letter of the Queen mother of Imereti who has managed to leave France unarmed. She explained in her letters the actual situation of the realm.

In the meantime, they received also the Duke of Guise report about the English position. As soon as it will be safe for them to travel, they will leave French court and Kenna will be crowned Queen.

Someone knocked on the door and the servant announced the Queen of France.

"Mary, I wasn't expecting to see you this morning, I was on my way to Alexander. You need to rest" Kenna greeted her friend with a welcoming.

Mary sat on a chair and put a protective hand under her belly. Apart from the joy she has felt these months, she was very pale and looked a bit sad, and it worried Kenna.

"Mary, what is it?"

Mary looked at her with tears, she was on the verge of crying.

"I'm so sorry Kenna, I don't want to bother you. "

Kenna sat on the other chair close to Mary's

" I'm here for you Mary, I'm your friend you can tell me everything, you will never annoy me." Kenna announced while taking her Queen's hand on her own.

"In three days, it will be Francis and I second anniversary."

Kenna has forgot, she was too preoccupied by her life. Sometimes she could be a very selfish girl.

"He was so young, I can't believe I've really lost him. Kenna you weren't here, but Francis saved me, he gave his life for mine" Mary cried "He is the love of my life, no one could replace him."

Kenna didn't know what to say. She didn't know what happened when Francis died, of course she was aware of his illness, the first he collapsed, she was here and has supported her Queen. But not when he died.

"We were on our way to Paris, you remember Delphine?"

Kenna gritted her teeth, Delphine was the one responsible for Bash and her separation. But she simply nodded.

"She saved Francis, the first time, she resurected him."

Kenna was not the kind of person who believed in magic.

"Mary, it's impossible."

"It is, I was there, he was dead and she brought him back."

"I believe you. I think she knew who was the father of my child."

"But she lied, right?"

"I don't know. What happened next, after his resurection?"

"I..." Mary cried.

"You know you don't have to talk about it if you can't."

"I can. Like I said we were about to go to Paris, just after I signed a treaty of peace with England."

"What kind of treaty?"

"My renuncement to my claim of the English throne."

"Mary it was your birth right!"

"I know. Anyway, Francis and I stopped the carriage, I wanted to see him the beautiful lake in the forest. But assassins assaulted her" Mary crying were accented "He fought until his last breath. He died in my arms."

Kenna hugged her.

"Mary, I'm so sorry."

Mary dried her tears and continued.

"I was so sure Elizabeth was the one who sent this assassins to get rid of me. I confronted their ambassador, I was so angry, I burned the accord. And now Elizabeth is very angry, she is vindictive Kenna. It's been months now, and I'm worried, she sent murderer for Imereti's realm, and I don't understand why. Imereti has a new alliance with France, not Scotland."

"Mary, it's simple. Elizabeth fear you" Kenna said "You are still in France, protected by her future King and her regent, the Queen of England wants you gone, she wants to destroy France to harm you."

"I know that's why I will do all my best to protect you and your family Kenna."

"Let Charles, Catherine, Georges and I taking care of that. You need to rest."

Mary smiled.

"I'm sorry. For everything Mary. I wasn't there for you."

"I know you are Kenna, and I love you for this."

The two friends hugged.

"I love you too. Maybe you should leave, the day of your anniversary, perhaps with Catherine. I heard Francis was buried in Reims."

"It's a good idea. Thank you Kenna"

Then Mary felt a kick.

"Mary are you alright?"

"I am. Actually, I felt a kick Kenna." Mary answered joyful.

Kenna smiled.

"I can call someone if it get worse."

"No. It feels good. I love it. It's my baby. I'm going to be a mother."

"Yes."

"It's Francis child. You know before his kick I didn't realize entirely, but no it's real Kenna."

"Maybe it's time to tell everybody that France will have a new heir."

"Yes it is. Right after my return from Reims we will announce it, by the most marvelous party we ever organized.

"When the time you'll be gone, I'll organize everything."

"Thank you Kenna. Now I think I should go. I need to talk to Catherine."

Mary was about to leave but Kenna stopped her.

"Mary, I need to know. Is Bash alright?"

Mary has always knew Kenna was concerned about her husband, even if they have hurt each other.

"No. But he will be, Alexander is the only joy of his life."

Even if Mary's tone was not accusative, Kenna felt guilty. She didn't want to be the cause of Bash's misery. She just wanted him to be happy, perhaps with an other woman and an other marriage.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Lola was on her bedchamber, too much was on her mind today. she thought about Bash and Kenna, about Mary and her future baby, her little boy John and especially Remy, her former husband.

Since he has sent the letter she couldn't help herself to thinking about him.

Mary has decided to organized a meeting with him for supply documents which will help him to leave France and go to Scotland. She told Mary she will go because she needed to rest.

But she was not sure if she could talk to him, the moment she will face him.

It that's why she has decided to wrote him a letter. In case she couldn't find the words.

" _Dear Remy,_

 _Today, I think I'm happy, my little boy is everything to me, his father Francis, the former King of France was a good father to him, but now is dead, but I'm sure you know the fact. I remained at the castle with Mary and my friends Greer and Kenna, they through a lot too._

 _I don't know what to say, maybe I would be happy with you and maybe you would have been a great father to Johnny._

 _You will be always in my heart, no matter what._

 _Lola"_

She didn't mention in her letter her former marriage with Lord Narcisse, there was no need, since it was over.

Lola sealed the letter. She was ready to see her former husband.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Bash hasn't talk to Kenna for months. Apparently, she has kept her words, every time they have seen each other, she left the room or went away; Seeing her without talking was very difficult for him, and wrong for the education of their child. But he couldn't do anything more, Kenna was very clear.

Bash has received a letter two days ago, writing by a cousin of his mother. According to his words, he hadn't news from Diane for more than a year, and he was getting worried. Apparently she has never responded to the invitation of their uncle for his summer feast.

Bash wasn't worried, he knew his mother, she was the kind of woman who really love to disappear just to be the center of interest. Moreover, Bash didn't care. Her mother was a murderer. She killed two babies, if she was capable of such a thing, then maybe it wasn't a good idea to talk to her about his infant.

But despite, his resentful for his mother, Bash needed to get away from the castle. And visiting his mother was the perfect reason.

So he has decided to leave to Paris, with Nostradamus, the man was called for an emergency in the city.

Bash was preparing his horse for the long journey until Mary entered to the stables. She was wearing her riding clothes.

"Charles told me you will be here. Are you leaving?" She asked surprised

"So do you? I heard you're going to Reims tomorrow."

"Yes. And you where are you going?"

"Visiting my mother in Paris."

Mary smiled

"Are you going to tell her about her grand child?"

Mary has never knew the true story about Diane's departure, only Francis was aware. He has told him, days before he learned about his illness.

 _Bash was coming back to the stable with Francis. These weeks they were riding a lot, just the both of them. Francis, has offered him to after Kenna's departure._

 _Apparently, Mary told him everything._

 _The two brothers were on their way back to the castle, until, Francis brought Diane's subject._

" _Have you had some news about your mother? It's been a long time since I didn't see her in the castle. I won't pretend I miss her, but she's your mother and..."_

" _No." Bash cut Francis "No news since her last visit to French court."_

 _Francis looked at him with concern_

" _What is it Bash? You are my brother, you can tell me everything. Is it has something to do with Kenna."_

 _Bash froze, it's been weeks since no one has mentioned his wife name's. It was remind him, that their still married, even if she wasn't at the castle._

 _It was concerned Kenna as well, because his mother, Diane de Poitiers, was the first one who came between them after revealed Kenna's plan to getting rid of Diane, the time she was the King's mistress._

" _No, Kenna is not responsible for my mother's action. And please don't mention her name ever again, you know it's hard for me." Bash explained a little bit sad._

" _I won't." Francis assured him "But, are you going to tell me about your mother action, it seems important."_

 _Bash sighed. Francis was right they were brothers, they told each other everything. After all he told him about killing their father._

 _He was watching around, in case there will be someone close to them, someone able to listen to their conversation._

" _Diane is the murderer of our sisters." Bash confessed_

 _Francis was surprised, he wasn't aware their sisters were murdered, and Bash could see his confusion. So he decided to explain everything. Of course Francis knew about Catherine trying to poison Claude, but he has never knew why._

" _Is my mother know about this?" Francis asked_

" _No. I'm the only one, I promise to keep her secret. But I'm glad I talk to you about this." Bash admitted._

" _I'm sorry Bash"_

"No, I can't tell her, or otherwise, she will find a way to take the child back, and Kenna will never see him again, and will blame me for this. My mother knows very powerful man. Despite everything she has done to me, to us, I can't do this to Kenna. She is his mother."

"Of course. I understand." Mary smiled to her dearest friend "I should go now Charles and Catherine are waiting for me."

"Then I let you go. Good luck Mary." Bash said with sympathy

"You too" But before she left she told him something more "You know you should join us after your trip in Paris, Catherine and I think it will be good for you two to take a break Bash. I need your presence too"

Bash understood, Mary needed someone to overcome the pain of Francis's death, especially for their anniversary.

"I will be there." He announced simply

"Thank you. Send my regards to Diane."

Then she left.

Nostradamus arrived at the stable. Bash gave him his horse; they looked at each other, and nodded. They were ready to leave the castle.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Mary entered to the room where the King's desk were. Catherine, Kenna, Georges and Charles were already here.

"Mary, daughter, please sit." Catherine offered her.

"No, I'm alright. I'm not sick Catherine, I'm pregnant."

Catherine didn't add anything more and Charles spoke first.

"I send some soldiers to protect the bording, for now France is protected. You may go with no risks for you and for us."

"It's perfect your highness" Mary thanked him.

"When mother and you will be gone, I will be in charge with Kenna's help and the King of Imereti." Charles pursued.

"Are you sure Charles. You are so young, and if something wrong happened." Catherine worried.

"They will be alright Catherine. Charles is a good future King he can take care of the realm without our help, he has proven that, many times. Beside, I'm sure Georges will help him too." Mary said.

"I will. My future wife and I will protect France by all the way we can." Georges answered.

"Alright. Catherine we should started to pack our things."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Lola was riding. It was more discreet for a secret meeting with a fugitive.

When she has arrived, she tied her horse to a tree close to the small house. She knocked on the door. She could hear some footstep. The door opened, and revealed her former husband she used to know.

He was almost the same man, very handsome, but he looked more tired, and his clothes were moth-eaten.

"Lola, please, come in." He greeted her with a surprise look on his face, he was surely not expecting to see her after everything he has done.

Lola came into the cottage. It was miserable inside, and the smell was awful. She looked at the pile of straw on the floor, placed on the corner of the room, Remy' bed apparently.

"Are you alright?" Remy asked after he has seat on a chair and offered her to do the same thing.

Lola took off her cloak, and nodded.

"I wrote you a letter." She announced and delivered the sheet of paper to him.

Remy took it and put it on the table and read it.

"And this, are your papers." Lola pursued while giving him his new identity paper "Your name is from now on Lord Kenneth, you're from Scotland. Queen Mary opened an account with money, enough to live in good situation during your entire life."

"Thank you."

"I did it for me. Not for you" Lola confessed

" So King Francis is the father of your son"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry for all the wrong I did, for all the pain I caused you."

"All the weeks I spent with you were the best of my life, and I thank you for that."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna was reading a book in her bedchamber when a servant announced the King of Imereti's arrival. She closed the book and stared at him with concern. They were not supposed to meet, so the reason he was here seemed suddenly very serious.

Georges sat in the armchair next to Kenna.

"I have some news." Georges announced

He didn't seem worried, so the news was not something terrible. Kenna was reassured.

"What is it?" Kenna asked a little bit curious.

Georges cleared his throat and pursued.

" No that the English are far away from the French border, we will be able to leave the castle in weeks."

Kenna wasn't expected this kind of news. Was she ready to leave all of this behind her? It's been months now that she has returned to the castle, and she was so glad to see her friend and even Bash again. Leaving again will be hard for her.

Then she remembered. Soon enough she will be crowned Queen of Imereti. Georges counted on her, her future people counted on her too. She couldn't abandon her future job.

"Alright. I will tell Mary the new, as soon as she comes back to the castle." Kenna agreed

"Good. Catherine has organized an other meeting with a French allied she trust. He'll been waiting for us at the border where we'll take or boat which will lead us to the Realm of Imereti." Georges followed with the information.

Kenna nodded. It was time for her to tell her friends for her future and very close departure.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Remy has offered some wine to Lola

"He's the light in my life, I love him with all my heart." Lola said while she was speaking of her son "You could be a very great father to him, and I'm sure he would love you." She confessed with a smile. Sometimes she thought about what could be happened if Remy was really Lord Julian.

"Then I'm happy for you."

"I think you should go now. Queen Mary's contact is waiting for you."

Lola get up quietly. She couldn't looked at him in the eyes. It hurt too much, lose him a second time. But she was glad about her decision of saying her goodbyes.

"I'll miss you Lola."

"Me too" Lola admitted before hugging her former husband. She kissed him on the cheek and let him go.

She will always love him, despite everything he has done. He was her true first love. It was time to move one.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna rode down. Tamara and her have decided this morning it was a good day for a ride in the meadow. The sun was shining and there was nos sign of possible rain. Besides, it was her last days at court and France, she needed to enjoy the landscapes of the country. Imereti was not the same, it was cold outside and it snowed a lot.

They brought back their horses to the stables;, a young man helped them with the animals. Kenna thanked him and they steered to the castle.

"I received a letter this morning" the Princess of Imereti announced suddenly. "My dear friend, Joanna , an Italian noble has invited me to her party."

Kenna smiled "That's good news, you really need some fun and besides Italy is very close to France, perhaps just days."

"The Party is in France actually" The princess continued to talk.

"It's better, where?"

"In Chateau Beauregard." Tamara answered

"Oh, I know this one, it's a lovely place." Kenna said

"And there is more German ambassador will be here. George want us to meet him. Apparently he loves beautiful women. It won't be wrong to entertain him a little."

Kenna smiled if it Georges who has requested it then she will do it.

"We have a German to charm, then." Kenna admitted. "When does the party start?"

There was some excitement in Kenna's tone. It's been a while she has not attended to a party, especially a party with some girls in her own age.

"In two days."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Bash arrived in Paris in the middle of the night. The street were calms, but not quiet, there were some people of course, especially some men who were searching for good company in the brothel.

He was alone, Nostradamus has took an other direction. The visionary was visiting some family. Bash has arrived before one of Diane de Poitiers'house .

It was the same he used to live before, when Catherine didn't want Diane's presence at court, when she gave birth to Claude. It was a hard time for Bash, living apart form his own father.

Bash knocked to wood door. The door opened revealing a old woman with a worried look on her face.

"Sebastian, is that you? I barely recognize you. It's been a long time." The woman greeted him with a warmth embrace.

"Agnes, I'm happy to see you again." Bash embraced her back

Agnes used to care of him when he was a little boy, she was his nanny at court, but also a very great friend to his mother.

"I heard about your brother the King, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. I tried to move ahead, but it's been difficult."

"Apparently Catherine is the new regent."

"Yes, she rules with my half brother Charles and the former Queen of France and the Queen of Scotland Mary Stuart."

Agnes was a widow, she has lost her husband during the plague. That's why Diane has offered her to live in one of her home in Paris, with her daughter.

"Grace, come to see who is visiting us." The old woman shouted

A very beautiful young woman went downstairs. She was dark haired with beautiful blue eyes, she was around 20, like his wife.

"Bash, it's good to see you" The young woman said a little bit intimidated.

"Your mother said you're married." Grace pursued

Bash ducked, it wasn't exactly the case anymore.

"Yes, I am, but we're going to annulled our wedding." Bash announced. It was private information, but Agnes and Grace were not judgmental people.

"Because of her relationship with the King, some rumors said she was the disgraced lady in wating of Mary Queen of Scots." Agnes added.

Bash was annoyed, apparently Agnes knew too much.

"I can see my mother, has shared everything to you. And no, it's not because of her affair withmy father. Our marriage is not working anymore."

Bash can see a small smile on Grace's face.

"But, I'm not here to talk about my own problem. Where is my dearest mother?" Bash said the last word bitterly.

Agnes knew certainly some things about his marriage, but she was surely not aware of Bash's decision for not seeing his mother ever again.

"I haven't news since her last visit at French court. When she left she was so happy to see you again, but..."

"But what?" Bash asked worried

"She said she will talk to King Francis about your marriage with the Queen's lady-in-waiting, and find a way to annul it." Agnes confessed ashamed of betraying her friend's secret.

Of course she will try to do such thing, but Francis has never talked to him about this. Perhaps she did, and the only one who knew the truth was his long-gone brother or his nowhere to be found mother.

"You don't need to worry. I remembered a time when she has disappeared during an entire year, she said she was in the New World, needing some fresh air. I'm sure she will come back."

"Alright, but in case, I send some guards of French court who will be searching for her. So, it's time for me to go." Bash announced. He has promised Mary to join her to Reims for support her.

Grace got up from her chair and said with a smile.

"You can't go back now, it's dark. You need to rest. Mother and I will prepare your old chamber." The beautiful girl said.

"I promise the Queen of Scotland I will be there for her, in Reims. " Bash confessed.

He saw Grace look, she was thinking Mary and him are now together he needed to correct it.

"She go to Reims for visiting King Francis grave, tomorrow will be their second anniversary."

"Tomorrow." Grace repeated "So you can rest for the night, and besides Reims is not far away from here. And it's been a long time we haven't seen each other. I missed you Bash."

Last time a woman said these three words too him, she has convinced him to sleep with her.

"I accept."

He wasn't sure it was a good idea. He really wanted to go back to the castle and said his goodbyes to his son. Because, Kenna could go to Imereti at anytime.

Leith was about to go back to his chamber when he see the girl he tried to avoid for week now.

He said to Princess Claude he couldn't have a relashionship with her. They were not living in the same world.

It was already difficult with Greer when he was just a kitchen boy who felt in love with a Queen lady-in-waiting.

An now he was a guard who was falling in love with a royal Princess, Catherine's de Medici daughter nonetheless.

"Hello Leith, are you avoiding me?"

"Princess?" he pretended to be surprise. "You didn't left with your mother and the Queen of Scotland."

"No, someone need to take care of my brothers and sisters." Claude said with a charming smile.

"Is there something wrong Princess Claude?" he asked when she got close.

"I can't do it anymore."

Then she kissed him passionately on the lips. He didn't push her away. He put a hand in her hair.

But then something interrupeted him. He saw someone, at the window; he stopped the kiss.

"Why are you stopping" Claude asked upset

Leith got close to the window, until he saw clearly.

"You need to hide now! "He shouted

"Leith, tell me, what happened."

"English, they were here they were surrending the castle."

"You mean, we are under siege, again!"

"Yes. Find your brother and sister and hide!"

"What about you? I can't left you!"

"I will be alright. Please go."

But before she left he caught her arm and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"What was for?" Claude questioned surprise by his gesture bu nonetheless glad.

"Just in case. No go."

The princess left in a hurry.

Leith needed to warm all the guards in the castle. They have to protectet all the member of the Royal family and their guest.

It happened again, and this time it was real, the castle was surrounded by hundred of English soldiers.

The Queen of England made her first move.

It was war.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Under Siege (part one)**

Leith run to the throne room. Charles was seating, talking with some peasants who asked for a request. Charles looked at him after dismissed the man.

"Leith Bayard it is a pleasure, but I'm afraid my sister is not here."

"You sister?"

"Yes. You are Claude body guard, are you?"

"Yes, I am. But I come to talk to you."

In the meantime the King of Imereti came to the room.

"What is is? You can speak," Charles allowed Leith.

"We are surrounded."

"It can't be. By who?"

"English."

The Prince gave a worried look to the young King who has just entered.

"Are you sure?" King Georges asked

"I recognized their coat of arms."

"How many are they?" Charles questioned

"About a hundred."

"We need to warn everyone."

"The guards are already aware your Highness and they try to reunite everyone in the ball room."

"Thank you Leith." The Prince nodded.

"Kenna and my sister are attending a party in Chateau Beauregard, they left this morning."

"Alright, I know Lady Greer is staying in her new property during the entire week." Charles continued.

"Princess Claude is with your brother and sister. Princess Anastasia is with them too and the nanny."

"And the King's son where is he?"

"I believe with his mother Lady Lola. I'll find them."

He told all the servant, and the other noble who were in the castle to hide on the ball room, like they did one year ago during the siege lead by the Prince of Condé .

The only one remained unwarned about the potential threat were Lady Lola.

That's why Leith was on his way to the nursery, but it was too late, he saw one of them, they're coming. Leith shot the first English on the back. But there were others, six perhaps more.

He run to the passageway where he was sure Claude and her siblings were deciding to hide. He was right.

"Leith?" The Princess asked worried

" The English, they're here. I'm too late."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Lola was on the nursery with Alexandra, John's nanny and the baby boy. They hear the noises. John was very afraid and gripped his mother's skirt.

Lola and Alexandra were doing everything to reassure him. But nothing worked.

"John, my love I need you to be strong, just like your father the King was."

"But I'm too fraid moher."

Lola kissed him on the forehead.

"I know angel. You know what, we're going to play hide and seek, just like you did with Henry and Charles."

"Aright"

"In no instance you left your hide, am I understand?"

"Yes I promise."

The little boy went in the wardrobe and Lola closed the door.

She could hear some scream outside. The intrudes were closed, she hoped deeply all her friends were alright. Alexandra, standing next to her was shaking so she took her hand and tried to comfort her.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna was enjoying herself in the Chateau Beauregard, miles away from the castle. She let her baby boy with his nanny since his father has left to see Diane.

Diane, did she know about Alexander, did she aware she had a grandson, Bash's son. Did she know about Kenna's and Bash's marriage status.

Never mind, tonight was not the moment to think about such things. It was the moment for her to have fun.

"Kenna, I saw the ambassador, come with me."

She followed Tamara's move. They greeted the German with a smile, a fake one. The man was very big and very old, he could be their grand-father.

"Shon, dich kennenzulernen" The German saluted them

"Welcome to France Ambassador." Kenna greeted him. "Do you want to dance?"

"Ya, it will be my pleasure."

"Perfect. This is Tamara." Kenna presented her friend to the German.

The Princess didn't have time to protest when the German took her hand and invited her for a dance. Away she could see Tamara's dark look and it made her smiling.

"Good evening my lady, are you enjoying yourself?"

Kenna turned her side to the man who came to her. He was very handsome, brown-haired with blue eyes, and looked familiar.

"Do we know each other?"

The man smiled and gave her a peck on her hand.

"Of course, Lady Kenna, I'm Lady Lola's cousin. Lord Edward."

Kenna remembered Edward, he used to date Aylee before they were called to French court and get their young Queen in the game. But before he date Aylee, Kenna had a crush on him, and one day they kissed, it was her first time actually.

"Good to see you Edward. I didn't know you were coming to France."

"Joanna is a great friend, I couldn't miss her festivities. I heard you will be the future Queen of the small nation of Imereti, is it true?"

Kenna nodded to confirm.

"I knew you will become someone powerful, but a Queen? Bravo."

"Thank you. It's been a long time we haven't seen each other."

"Yes, that's why I'm sure your future King won't mind if you give me a dance."

Kenna looked at Tamara who was still dancing with the German.

"It will be a pleasure."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Bash went to the stable where his horse has stayed for the night. He saddled the beautiful animal then got on it. He was ready to join his sister-in-law and his step-mother.

"Bash wait!" A feminine voice interrupted his action.

The girl came to him. He got down his horse, and smile to the beautiful young lady standing in front of him.

"Grace, I didn't want you to wake up so early."

"I wouldn't miss your departure, your visits are so rare."

Bash didn't know what to say, Grace and Annie were like a family to him, and these last years he was selfish and haven't think of them. And now he was going like a thief.

"I'm sorry Gracie."

"I love when you call me like this."

She said before stroked his cheek with her sweet hand.

"Grace..."

"Hush..."

Then she kissed him on the lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but Bash felt nothing, it wasn't like kissing Kenna. He stopped the kiss.

"I like you a lot Gracie, but you and I, it's ..."

"Impossible... Yes, I know, you love your wife..."

"You mean Kenna, no, we're going to divorce, I don't..."

"Please Bash don't lie to me, I know you did...You... you were screaming her name during your sleep, I hear you."

Bash got close to the girl.

"We have a son."

"Oh."

"It's been difficult between us, and now she don't want to talk to me at all."

"I'm sure it will change. You are amazing Bash, if she can't see what I see, then she doesn't deserve you."

"Thank you Gracie, but you're wrong, I'm the one who doesn't deserve her."

"You deserve happiness, and if she is the one who can give you it, then you deserve her."

You are a very good person Grace, and I really hope you will find someone who is worthy of your love."

"Thank you."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Mary was sitting on the Cathedrale where Francis was buried almost a year ago. She thought their love would last forever, but she was wrong, now Francis was gone, and even if she had the support of Bash, Catherine and her ladies, she was alone in a war she couldn't won, Elizabeth was a threat to her country. For now, they have succeded to send away the English who could hurt the King of Imereti and his family, but for how long? She missed the first times in French Court when she wasn't the Queen of France, or the times when Francis were with her, by her side, protecting her from Elizabeth.

" _I don't believe it. "_

" _Your Grace."_

" _No, call me Mary, please."_

" _Francis."_

" _The castle seems bigger. Is that possible? And you, too, of course."_

" _Is that such a surprise?"_

" _No. Especially since your legs were always longer than mine. You know, I hated that when we were young. I was always chasing after you, but, now, uh, now it suits you."_

" _I couldn't sleep."_

" _Mary... "_

" _Why? Why did you come back? You didn't know the gold was poisoned!"_

" _Mary, stop. It was one man against ten."_

" _They would have killed you!Why would you do something so stupid?"_

" _Because I love you."_

" _What?"_

" _And because it's pretty obvious now that for us to stay sane, we need to be together."_

" _But what about not having control of our lives... ? And... and France and... and Scotland... ? There has been entirely too much thinking going on._

… _..._

" _Tell me when you want me to stop."_

" _Never."  
_

 _Francis and Mary wake up in each others arms, with the sun streaming through the window. Francis lies awake, stroking Mary's bare arm. Mary was rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes_

" _It's morning."_

" _I know."_

 _She freaked out a bit, but Francis tried to calm her nerves_

" _If the servants are gossiping about your unmade bed, it is too late to rectify the situation."_

 _Francis started kissing Mary all over and she giggled loudly._

" _Do you think we're being too reckless?"_

" _I'm yours. You're mine. I hope you're pregnant."_

" _Francis!"_

" _It would force the wedding sooner. How could my father argue it?"_

" _You don't think what we're doing is wrong? As we are not wed yet?"_

" _After we rule for a great long while, and we leave France and Scotland to our children, and our grandchildren and our great grandchildren, and we meet our maker, you can ask him yourself."_

 _The pair started kissing again and snicked back into the bed until they've heard a knock at the door, which has caused them to cover themselves with their blanket._

" _Not again."_

" _Yes, again. And again. And again and again and again. Shall we go back to bed?"_

" _Francis, we have more important things to do than make love or build boats."_

" _"We"? You have been no help with the boat at all." "_

 _England is still a threat. The nobles are still uneasy, shaken after the coup." "_

" _It failed."_

" _The privy council has called for a meeting this afternoon."_

 _Well, you'd better start sanding or we'll never make it."_

 _Francis, we are king and queen. We have important matters to attend to."_

" _This... this is important. And this. Nothing is more important."  
_

" _I never want to leave you... If James rules well..."_

" _You would never go home?"_

" _You are my home. France is my home. I've lived here since I was a child. And we... we've been given a miraculous second chance. I won't waste it. Not a minute of it._

" _A trip to Paris. What a wonderful secret you've kept from me. Well, I have a secret for you too. Do you want to hear it?"_

" _Mm-hmm."_

" _I always knew we would be wed, even when I first returned and you were nothing but worry and reservations. I knew"_

" _Did you, now?"_

" _Ever since I caught your eye, watching me dance with my ladies at your sister's wedding. Feathers falling from nowhere."_

" _Well, I'm sure my mother ordered them. My sister was also quite specific."_

" _Don't you remember when we were children?"_

" _I did. I remembered. I'm sure I knew it in that moment, too."_

" _That we were fated?"_

" _I don't care for that word."_

" _What is it?"_

" _It's nothing. Never mind._

… _._

" _Francis, wait. Driver stop here!"_

" _What are you doing?"_

" _I want to show you something. There's a beautiful lake down in the forest. What do you say we go for a swim? We could leave our clothes on the shore and..."_

" _Wait for us here."_

… _..._

" _Francis? Francis? Your head. Can you hear me? Can you hear me? The King has been injured. Get help! Now! They're going to get the carriage, and we're going to go back to the castle. You're going to be alright."_

" _No, I won't."_

" _Francis."_

" _No, we were meant to be happy, and we were, but I have another fate, predicted long ago."_

" _No, no, no, no, no! We were given a second chance."_

" _Well, maybe there is no magic but what we make for ourselves."_

" _No, but Delphine..."_

" _No. No more. No more"_

" _Please make sure that my son is cared for. That he knows that I loved him. And promise me that you'll stay in France until the future King... until he is safe and my mother is secured as regent._

" _Please. Francis, don't leave me."_

" _Mary."_

" _No, don't..."_

" _Promise me; Promise me you'll stay."_

" _I will, I will. I promise. I promise."_

" _I see... such beauty. Such beauty you have brought me. You must... You must wed again. You must love again."_

" _I can't. I will never. I will never love anyone the way I love you."_

" _I pray to God that you do."_

" _Francis!"_

Mary lighted a candle and whispered some words.

"Francis, I miss you so much. Everyday I feel this emptiness, I don't know how I can fight Elizabeth. Everyone was wrong. I'm not strong."

"You are Mary."

"Francis? How it can be? You're dead."

"I'm in your heart Mary, I'm always with you. I'm so happy that you are pregnant with our child."

"James." Mary said while putting a protective hand on her belly.

"You are strong Mary, don't believe the contrary. You are the strongest and most beautiful woman I ever know."

"Oh Francis!"

"I see you, Mary, I see how you're fight for Scotland, for France and for your loved ones. I'm proud of you. I love you."

"I will always love you Francis."

Then Francis was gone. Mary died her tears.

"I am strong. Your father is right, I am."

"Mary" A voice said while interrupting her thoughts

Mary, turned her side, a little bit surprise, and smiled to the person.

"Thank you for coming, I couldn't do this without you."

"I will be always there for you Mary. You are part of my family."

Mary hugged the man and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Bash, look at me talking about my personal problems after you've been through with your own wife."

"Well Kenna is not dead, so I think right now your story is more important than mine. And like I said I will always be by your side my Queen.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Two English men entered to the room. John was hiding and it was all that mattered for Lola.

"Where is the future King of France?" a English screamed

Lola stayed and quiet and looked at them with all the strength she had.

"Answer me!"

The nanny of John was shattering, she was scared but stayed quiet too.

"Alright..." "Arthur killed the old one"

The man named Arthur took the arm of Alexandra, but Lola tried to stop him. She was screaming, begging for mercy.

Then an other English hit her, and she fall into the ground.

Everything happened very quickly, Lola could hear her nanny last scream just before he broke her neck. He took Lola arm and get her up brutally.

"Now you answer me or you will be next."

She didn't know if it was honor our stupidity which lead her to this move, but she split on the man.

He pushed her against the wall and started to hit her. Lola was crying, and she knew she couldn't do nothing more. It was the end for her. Then everything went black. 

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna was enjoying her time with Lola's cousin, the party was rich, colored prestigious, perfect, everything Kenna loved. He give one last peek on Kenna's hand before the music ended.

"You're quite a dancer Lady Kenna"

"You too Lord Edward."

"I hope we will see each other sometimes, you're a great company. I heard lovers were not problem for you..."

"Excuse me?" Kennas wasn't expecting this commentary

"Yes gossips said, you're still married with the King bastard and have a child with a Prince."

"It's not true... How could you just..."

"Calm down Kenna, I'm not judging you. In fact I am married too and have a lot of lovers."

"You're wrong Edward!" Kennas was getting upset "I'm going to divorce, as for the Prince it's just stupid rumors, we were only friends, the baby is my sister's son."

"I know, some people said that, but I don't remember a sister, in fact I'm only remembered a young brother, Robert, is that right?"

"Have a good night Lord Edward."

Kenna left the man angrily. How could anyone know her story with the Prince. She was discreet at court, or maybe Tamara was the one who tell everybody about her love life. How could she became a great Queen with such gossips about her. The only thing she needed for now, was a drink.


	9. Chapter 9

Under Siege Part 2

Kenna went to the balcony, fresh air would be good after this fiasco. Lord Edward was impolite but he was also right. She was married to a man she barely spoke to, almost engaged to a boy who was King and she used to share a bed with a Prince who was the uncle of her future husband.

She drank the cup of wine she was holding since she was outside. The sky was dark and the atmosphere very quiet. She liked it.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Lord Edward said interrupting her thoughts.

"You know, usually I got angry when someone talked to me like you did. But..." She started before the Lord could say anything "You were right. I'm really ashamed of my past."

"You don't have to Kenna, I used to know you when you were in Scotland, you are a free spirit and you're wild and adventurous."

"I was 17. I've changed, or I want to believe I did. Now I am 20, and I'm a mother, I've got some responsibilities."

"You are a good person, and if I wasn't happily married, I could easily fall in love with you."

Kenna blushed.

"You said you cheated on your wife, why doing that if you love her?"

"I said I'm happy, and yes I love my wife, but men have needs who sometimes a mother of six children can't satisfy."

She looked at him with big eyes.

"Kenna don't judge me!" He laughed by her choking face.

"I'm not judging you."

"Yes you are."

"No. Because if I did it will be hypocrite. I'm like you Edward. I love my husband too."

Now it was Lord Edward who was surprised.

"So why marrying a King instead. I know a bastard isn't something someone usually desires. But you said you loved him."

"Perhaps by fear, or protection. My husband isn't the kind of man who wants a wife, except the time he wanted our Queen."

"I'm sorry."

"But, I'm not."

"Kenna" Tamara came to her hastily, but when she saw the young man she couldn't stopping to look at him "I didn't know you have some lovely company."

"Lord Edward." Edward presented himself.

"Princess Tamara of Imereti."

"Oh, so you are the lovely sister of the King of Imereti."

"Yes I am. Also Kenna's future sister-in-law." The princess answered with a flirtatious voice.

"Tamara, do you want something?" Kenna asked a bit amused by the flirtation of her two friends.

"The German ambassador is leaving, actually. But he is agree to meet my brother in a week. Mission accomplished."

"I am sure with a beautiful princess like you he was all along charming" Lord Edward continued with the flirtation.

"Kenna you're friend is quite en gentleman. Why didn't you ever mention him?"

"Now, I'm a bit offending." Edward said.

"I'm sorry. But did I mention you he is married and have 6 children."

Tamara retracted herself with disappointment.

"You are?"

"I am."

Tamara was about to protested when Joanna's page came to them.

"Lady Kenna, Princess, your carriage is waiting to bring you back to French Court."

"Thank you Jean." Kenna said before the page left. "Edward, we're leaving. I was pleased to see you again."

The Lord pecked bot of the w omen's hand.

"Send my regards to my cousin Lady Lola, and Greer and our Queen."

"I will."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

The two friends were sitting on the carriage which brought them back to the castle. Tamara was sleeping on Kenna's shoulder breathing louder. Kenna really loved the girl, she was the sister she never had, she was the only feminine friend she had when she was at Imereti.

She remembered the first time Georges presented her to his big sister.

 _Kenna entered the throne room, George by her side. The castle was big, but not bigger as the French. It was beautifully decorated and there was two thrones in the middle._

 _Then she saw this girl, with blond hair and big green eyes, she seemed around 16 and was a pure beauty._

 _Kenna turned her head to Georges questioning, the King nodded and they approached the beauty._

" _Lady Kenna, this is my big sister Tamara Princess of Imereti."_

" _Oh Georges you didn't said our guest was this lovely. Nice to meet you."_

" _It's a pleasure Princess Tamara." Kenna bowed._

" _Please, no formalities, no highness or any bow, because it's not friends doing. And I hope we will become friends."_

 _Kenna smiled._

" _Just called me Tamara."_

The carriage stopped, Kenna opened a curtain to see where are they. As she recognized the castle, she's waking up her friend with softness.

The two girls went down the horse-drawn carriage, it was a sunny day, a perfect one to go for a walk in the gardens, perhaps, it was the place where Lola and Greer were at the moment.

"Was that smell?" The Princess asked standing by her side

Kenna saw it. It smelled smoke, the stables were burning.

"Oh my God! Look" Kenna cried showing the place to the Princess.

The Princess gave her an alarmed look while they came nearer to it. They didn't see anyone and hadn't no clue if there was someone wounded. The smoke prevented them to breath properly.

"We need to go back to the castle, and warn everyone. Before the fire can reach the castle."

They run, barely breathing, but Kenna didn't care.

They arrived to the principal entrance. There were two men positioned at the gates. Kenna didn't recognized them, and had never saw them before. Perhaps King Charles called some other guards, because most of them were protecting the Queen of Scotland and the Queen mother of France during their journey in Reims.

Then Kenna saw. They were not guards.

"Don't move!" She stopped the Princess

"Kenna, what's wrong?" the blond haired-girl asked questioning, she looked over her shoulder.

"I recognize their clothes, I used to see the same when I was in Scotland, they are English Tamara."

The Princess gasped in fear. The presence of the English meant her and all the royal family of Imereti's death, it's exactly what Queen Mary has tried to prevent.

"What are we going to do Kenna? I'm really afraid."

Kenna embrace the Princess for comforting her, she had the role of big sister and she will be doing everything to protect her.

"The castle is under siege and we need to find the others, I need to find my son." Kenna said panicked, so panicked that the word "son" escaped her mouth. She looked at her friend with horror.

"Kenna, it's alright I've guessed a long time ago. He is the son you shared with your husband, right?"

The Princess wasn't naive or stupid, and even if it wasn't a real question Kenna nodded.

"I left French Court, because I thought he was my lover's child. He was a traitor, my lover, he was hanged by treason of the King."

"I'm sorry Kenna."

"You know. I'm thankful actually, because my son has a father, even if our marriage is over, Bash loves his son, I know he does. He is a good father." Kenna told her " Are you mad at me for not telling you the truth?"

Tamara strengthened her embrace.

"No, even if I want to I can't be mad at you, and besides, we all gonna die by then."

" _Where are you going, pretty one?"_

" _Excuse me."_

" _And why such a hurry?"_

" _And who are you?"_

" _You'll find I'm very good company. Not like these dogs. "_

" _Get your hands off me! You have no idea whom you're dealing with!"_

" _Oh? Who are we dealing with? Hmm? Hmm?"_

" _I'm a special friend of the king's."_

" _The king's away, isn't he?"_

" _Let her go. I am the Queen of Scotland and that is my lady. Kenna, go upstairs."_

" _She's fine here."_

" _Is something wrong, Your Grace?"_

" _We're just having a bit of fun with this one, my lord. She's the king's whore."_

" _Soldiers must have their... indulgences."_

" _Of course, Count, you know best. It's just... Lady Kenna would be so much more useful to me upstairs. Indeed, now that you are master of this castle, I humbly ask that my Scottish ladies and I retire to our chambers while you're negotiating with the French. Oh, by your mercy."_

" _I suppose queens must also have their indulgences. I trust that, in return, you and your ladies will join us for the feast this evening. My men and I will enjoy the best at King Henry's table before we go. Do not let the rough manners of my men disturb you. My word as a gentleman... you will not be harmed."_

" _Thank you, Count. Of course we will be there. I am... so grateful for your protection. Kenna._

…...

" _Pascal, are you here? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. What happened?"_

" _I wanted to come back to you, but he wouldn't let me leave. I brought him food and water."_

" _Are you hurt? What's happened?"_

" _When I held the cup to his lips... he started coughing."_

" _Pascal... is that his blood on you?"_

" _I can't swallow and my bones hurt."_

" _It's all right. Pascal, you have to listen to me. I'll take you someplace safe with food and water where I can look after you. We have to cover your shirt, and you have to act as though you are well. And we have to keep you away from pe…"_

" _Guards! They're infected!"_

" _No, no, no! No!"_

" _Guards!"_

" _No! No, no, no, wait! I'm one of the queen's ladies! Please, I'm not sick! No! No!"_

…...

" _Mary! Shouldn't you be on your way to Naples?"_

" _Where is Francis? I need to see him."_

" _The watchman saw you arrive. Are you all right?"_

" _Francis, listen carefully. Renaude has changed sides. He serves Condé now."_

" _General Renaude? Are you certain?"_

" _If my guards hadn't defended me, I would be his prisoner now."_

" _Did they try to hurt you?"_

" _They said Condé ordered them not to harm me."_

" _He probably wanted you as a hostage."_

" _What better wedding gift for Elizabeth than her greatest rival for the English throne?"_

" _It's not important what Condé planned to do with me. The question is what he plans to do with Renaude. You said all Condé needs to do to win is kill you. Who better to deploy than a general who's close to court?"_

" _Toulouse was a ploy. Condé knew that I'd send for Renaude._

" _We need to keep him and his army away from the castle at all costs."_

" _It might be too late."_

….

" _My lady, there is some complication with the birth."_

" _What is it? Is the baby alright, he's gonna survive this?"_

" _Don't worry, the baby will survive, I'm not worried for him actually, but for you. You may not survive the birth. I'm sorry. Do you have last words I can write in a letter to Queen Mary."_

" _Yes. But not for Queen Mary, for my husband, Sebastian de Poitiers, but please send it after my death."_

" _I will."_

… _._

"Don't be a fool, we will survive this. I already survived two siege, I also survived the plague and giving birth" Kenna said after remembering the times she was close to death. " Besides, I know every part of this castle, including the secret passage. Follow my lead."

The Princess stayed close to Kenna and followed her every move. They saw some other English and tried to not been seen.

When they arrived before the secret passage, they didn't think about what could they have inside, and came in.

I was really dark and freezing, and both of girl were afraid. Tamara held Kenna's hand, in this way they stayed together.

They muffled a scream when they had cross the path of a disgusting rat

Kenna's feet were hurting and she regretted to wear some high heel. But this event wasn't supposed to happen, the castle was supposed to be a safe place.

"Oh, my God, brother, sister!" Tamara cried the moment she saw the King of Imereti and the younger Princess sitting on the ground inside the tunnels.

They were not alone, Kenna recognized the faces of Catherine youngest children, they were safe.

"Where is the King of France?" Kenna asked

"He is with Leith Bayard, protecting every noble in the castle."

Kenna could saw Princess Claude coming from the dark with only a candle.

"I couldn't find them, my brother and Leith they are still out there."

"You need to hide Princess" Georges advised her. "It's what you brother wants."

"But I can't let them die I won't forgave my self."

"Claude." Kenna put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "I know you didn't like me so much."

"You are very far from the truth." Claude answered sarcastically.

Kenna ignored her and continued.

"And going out there is your death sentence. But I have an idea, you can go with me."

Georges and Tamara looked opposed by the offer.

"No way Kenna, you can't leave this tunnel, you'll get yourself killed." Tamara protested.

"I don't have the choice. Alexander is there, perhaps in danger. I can't leave him."

"You are the future Queen of Imereti, the English want your head more than anything, you are also Mary's subject and the Queen of England hated her and could hurt you just to hurt Queen Mary." Geroges pursued. "Please don't go!"

"He is my son !" She could hear a _"I knew it by Claude"_ "If he dies, I die."

"I understand. "Georges nodded. "But please, be careful."

"I will. I promise. Princess Claude, let's go."

Kenna and Claude left the tunnel. When Kenna pushed the door the light burned her eyes, then she got use to. They were in the Queen of Scotland chamber.

Kenna was aware her Queen had access to this. And it was a good thing no English had the idea to watch the room.

"Follow my lead, " Kenna commanded the red haired-girl.

Claude was a bit annoyed by Kenna giving her orders, but it was a question of survival, so she obeyed.

Mary's old room was very close to her own chamber where her baby was sleeping in his crib. She opened the door, a little bit, just to be able to see if there was someone else outside. Everything seemed clear.

They run to the corridor until reaching Kenna's room. She opened the door, quickly, no one was inside, she came to the crib, her baby wasn't there. She put a hand on her mouth to hold back her tear.

"I'm sorry." Claude said with honesty.

"I'm not. I believe my son is not harm, he has to."

"Kenna..."

"Stop. There is no sign of struggle. I think his nanny has taking him somewhere else. We have to go."

"We need to find my brother and Leith too."

"You seem quite familiar with your guard."

Kenna could see Claude's blushing.

"And I won't talk about this with you."

Kenna didn't insist. Princess Claude and her were not friends, only future former sister-in-laws.

"We will find them too. Now quiet!"

They run to the next door which gave into an other corridor.

Suddenly they bumped into someone- an English.

Kenna gasped with fear, they were trapped, how can she be so reckless. Kenna was the future Queen of Imereti and Mary's former lady, also still the King's deputy wife and Claude was the Princess of France.

"Where do you think you were going, loves?"

"This is the Princess of France!" An other guards announced pointing Claude "There is portrait of her in all the castle. A very good price. Not as good as the King but still."

The English took Claude and pushed her against the wall, the Princess was crying.

"Let go of me! You could be hang for such atrocious act!"

"I don't care, your King is not mine, I work for a Queen!"

"And you, beautiful creature, who are you?" The other English asked to her.

"She is my maid" Claude answered quickly before Kenna could add anything.

"You have nice clothes for a servant."

Kenna couldn't said anything she was too afraid. Claude has lied to protect her, but the English were not fool especially when they saw the dress she's wearing, a very expensive one, as for her jewels ruby, sapphire nothing a maid usually wore.

"Who are you? Why the Princess is protecting you? Have you lost your tongue love?"

"Please let me go!" Kenna cried.

"Oh, so you can talk. That's right but you don't have to talk for what I'm going to do."

Claude and Kenna couldn't defend themselves, the English are starting to undress them. He put his cold hand very close to Kenna's vagina, the girl gasped. She wanted to scream, to hold her son one more time. She felt the other hand under her neck, her breath diminished. She barely heard Claude's scream.

"You are quite something." The English men continued "I can have a great pleasure with you, but please, love, don't fight back, it's useless.

"Claude! Lady Kenna!"

The man turned his side and release his grip, and she took advantage too escape after she hit him on the groin.

"Leith!" Claude shouted.

Leith stabbed the English man who has released the Princess, and an other guard the other. He helped Kenna to get up.

"Leith!" Claude exclaimed embracing her guard. "Are you alright?"

"I am. Did they hurt you, both of you?" He asked to the girls.

"No, they didn't have time. Thank you Leith." Kenna said relieved.

"Come with me, quickly."

Kenna and Claude followed Leith and the other Guard, Bastien, move, the guards have just saved their life, she would never be grateful enough. Kenna turned herself to Claude.

"Why did you lie, you could have told them the truth about my status."

"Honestly, Kenna it's not because I hate you that I'll let you die. They'll have kill you. And I'm not a heartless monster;"

"Thank you."

Leith entered to a room. Lola and John were inside, the boy was crying and his mother had serious injuries. Kenna jumped to Lola.

"My god Lola, what's happened? Where is Greer?"

"Greer is outside the castle for the week. They killed Alexandra, after they beat me... I..." Lola was crying.

She was in the same statement Kenna was during the siege by Count Vincent of Italy.

"We have to go back to the tunnel" Leith announced

Kenna sighed, she hasn't found her son yet, and even after almost dying she won't renounce.

"I can't."

"Kenna?" Lola said worried.

She watched Lola, her lips were bleeding and the woman can barely walk.

"My son, I don't know where he is, I'm not going to leave him. Lola you are a mother, you've protected your son, now it's my turn." She turned herself to Leith and Bastien. "I need a dagger or something as weapon."

"Bastien, please bring the Princess, Lady Lola and her son to the passageway." Leith commanded

"Leith, no, I'm not leaving you!" Claude protested.

Then Leith kissed her. It surprised at first Kenna, not because she didn't know about their relationship but because everyone can see his move.

"I won't bear it to know you hurting Princess." He said kissing her forehead this time.

" Please come back to me! Or otherwise I will snatch your from the paradise and after kill you my self."

"I promise."

"Princess, Lady Lola, we have to go!" Bastien announced.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Mary read the letter King Georges has written, over and over again. She couldn't believed it. She was so sure everyone will be safe after her departure that she didn't think about a possible attack.

"My Ladies, are they alright?" She asked to the boy who brought the letter.

"Lady Kenna was outside the castle attending a party according to King Georges with his sister. Lady Greer left to her new property in Paris during a week, but no new about Lady Lola. I'm sure she is fine. When King Georges wrote the letter, the English weren't inside. I'm sure they are safe, the castle have walls."

"Walls can be breakable." Mary whispered remembering the first siege caused by her former lover the Prince of Condé.

She was hoping deeply both of them were not hurt or worse.

"Thank you Bertrand. I'm sure the moment we go back to the castle King Charles will offer you lands and title for service to the crown."

"Thank you your Grace."

The young man bowed and left Mary.

Now she had to warn Catherine and Bash. She sent some servants to call them. Few minutes later, they were here, in the bigger room of Chateau de Reims.

"Mary, is something matter?" Catherine asked a bit worried

The Queen of Scotland tried to find a way to tell them the horrid new. It was not simple, and Catherine will be mad and most of all will blame herself for not being here.

" A hundred English took the castle by storm, fortunately a boy came to me later and brought me the new."

"What?" Catherine asked fearing about what she heard.

"I'm sorry Catherine..."

"I don't need your excuses Mary! My children are they alive. And the King?"

"Yes. King Georges was with them in the tunnels, they remained untouched, for now. The King is trying to protect his people according to this letter." Mary gave her the paper and Catherine read it.

"And the others?" Bash asked

Mary knew exactly what Bash wanted to know.

"Apparently, Kenna and Princess Tamara were outside the castle, Leith is protecting everyone."

"Oh God!" Catherine sat brutally incapable of standing one more time. The new brought her choc.

"And my baby?" Bash asked again after reading the letter too.

"I don't know Bash" Mary answered ignoring the fact.

"We need to go back to the castle!" Bash announced

"No, we can't, it will be worse, they could kill us too" Catherine confessed

"My son and my wife are in danger, I won't cross my arms and wait!"

"Your wife, that's funny, because these weeks it seems your wife avoided you like the plague... Also my children are in there too."

"I..." Bash started to said with anger

"Stop! Both of you!" Mary ordered "I already send a message to my uncle, his army will liberate the castle. But now we can't do anything more besides waiting. I'm sorry, I'm sure they're safe, I can't think differently, my Ladies are also my best-friends Bash, I couldn't bare it too lose them too."

"Alright, I stay. But Mary if something happened to my son or Kenna, I will blame you for the rest of my life." Bash said before leaving the room in wrath.

Mary put a hand on her stomach, Bash's words echoing in her head.

"Don't worry Mary, he didn't mean it. He is afraid like everyone here."

"How can I protect my own child if I can't protect my friend or my late-husband people. I'm a useless Queen, Catherine, I have no power in France." Mary cried.

"Don't child, you are a great Queen, Francis would be proud, your child would be too."

"Catherine, this siege is my doing, again, If I haven't burned all the paper I signed to renounce to my claim on the English throne Elizabeth won't try to destroy me! She know my weakness and my fears that's why she harmed my people, my friends. I..."

"Shh. You have to calm your nerves for your baby's sake. Your ladies will be alright, and my children too."

"Why are you so nice too me? A few months ago you were plotting with my cousin in a aim of my destruction."

"I hated you because my son loved you, because he could forgive you so easily. Henry loved me, yes, but not the way Francis did to you. And, beside you're carrying my second grand child, a heir to the throne."

Mary laughed slowly. Catherine was someone very complicated to understand, she could be as much as her worst enemy as her greatest ally.

"Thank you Catherine."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Leith and Kenna run to the corridor. Kenna thought perhaps her nanny was in the second aisle of the castle. They tried to stay quiet, but Kenna high heels didn't help.

"Right here Lady Kenna!" Leith said.

Too late they were already surrounded, five English against them.

Leith protected her and fight the men. He stabbed the first one with his sword cut the hand of the second. But two other came. An English jumped to Kenna but she stabbed him on the abdomen without thinking, it was the first time she hurt a man with a weapon, but its was for the great and good.

Others French guards joined the fight and helped Leith to get rid of the English. Then the fight ended by French victory.

"Are you alright?" Leith asked

Kenna nodded so they continue their way to find her son and his nanny, Nina. But something was wrong in Leith behaviour, his run was lower, and he had difficulties to stay straight. Then the guard collapsed.

"Leith?" Kenna worried.

"Lady Kenna, don't worry I will be alright, find your son, leave me."

"No way, I won't, I'll help you."

Kenna helped him to get up and bring him to the infirmary which was close. She entered in a hurry and put Leith into the couch that Nostradamus used to take care of his patient in.

She searched for medication in the shelf, perhaps a cure which can diminish the pain.

"Hold on Leith."

But the man was unconscious. His face was white as sheet and it increasing Kenna's worriness.

Suddenly the door opened. And Kenna thought It was over, that English had found them. She was about to defend herself with the dagger she kept on her dress, before noticed she was wrong.

"Good Lord! Your Grace!"

It was Nina and her baby boy. She put her son on her harms and hugged him carefully.

"My baby!" She cried "Thank you Nina, thank you for all your doing."

Nina got close to Leith and took his pulse.

"He is alive." The young girl said. "But barely breathing. I can fix his wound. Find alcohol I'm sure they have it in there."

Kenna did what the girl asked after putting her baby in a basket. She searched the medication in a hurry. She noticed some flasks unnamed, and didn't know if it could be a cure, then she saw a very big bottle, she opened it and smelled it. It was definitely strong enough to clean the wound.

"There, I think it's whisky." Kenna said giving her the bottle.

The young maid put the liquid on Leith abdomen.

"I think it's working. Now take his sword and put it on fire."

Kenna took the weapon and got close the fireplace. Then she gave the sword to her maid.

"Give him alcohol." Nina pursued. "He will need it."

Leith was now semi-unconscious, so Kenna help him to drink.

"Are you ready? Hold him."

Kenna hold him as strong as she could and Nina put the fire sword. Leith scream was horrific, and could somehow reveal their presence, but it was the only way to save his life.

"It's okay, it's over. He will be okay."

Kenna hugged her nanny. The girl was barely 15, and yet, was so strong.

"Now your Grace, we need to stay here until the Guard's health improves."

Stay here after such a scream will make them in danger.

"No" Kenna said

"My lady?"

"Please took Alexander with you, there is a passageway just here. Follow the white mark. I, alone stayed with Leith, I won't risk your life an other time."

"My lady I won't leave you alone, you..."

"Stop!" Kenna cut her. "It is a command. Please now!"

The young maid nodded for agreement but before leaving with the baby boy embraced Kenna like a sister.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna got close to Leith's bed. The man was awake and she hold his hand.

"You should have going." The guard said in a weak voice.

"No. I don't want to risk your girlfriend wrath."

"My girlfriend?"

"Princess Claude."

Leith had a half-smile.

"I don't want you to know." he started "You know because of Greer."

"I won't tell her if that's what you're afraid of."

"I'm not."

"Good. Your fever has passed. Can you walk?" She said after putting a hand in his forehead.

"Barely. But I'll make an effort."

Kenna helped the guard to got up and they started to open the wall which will lead them to the passageway. But barely arrived inside. Leith collapsed.

"Leith, no, no, no! Please stay with me." Kenna panicked

"I'm okay." 

Kenna was reassured, the guard was still conscious.

"But I can't walk, the pain it's unbearable."

Kenna sat next to him.

"I stay with you."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Mary was kicking her heels, worrying for her friends, for the people of France and her King. She couldn't sleep, it was almost midnight by now, but thinking of the castle surrounding by her greatest enemies, it seemed impossible to get to sleep.

"Majesty." her maid Henriette said coming to the room she occupied during her journey. "You need to rest."

"But I can't."

"Maybe a bath can help, I will prepare you one."

The Queen of Scots smile to the girl. Henriette was always carrying with her and she was thankful to have a maid like her in moment like this. She sometimes, has supported her during her mourning.

"Thank you Henriette. And you are right a bath would be relaxing."

The maid nodded and starting to prepare the tub when someone entered the room.

"Queen Mary, your uncle Claude De Guise is here."

Mary dismissed Henriette and the Guard while De Guise entering the chamber.

"Uncle." Mary greeted her.

"My niece, I have good news. I've called 300 men to go to French Court they are on their way. The siege will be over soon enough."

"A good news, indeed. Thank you for your service uncle. I am grateful, you have saved the King of France and his people."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna was hungry and had thirsty, it's been almost a day that her and Leith were sitting in the cold passageway. Her move were lower, as her breath, she was cold and afraid. Leith was in the same statement, maybe worse cause of his injury.

"You, know earlier, when you said Claude was my girlfriend..." Leith started in whispering. "I saw your look."

Kenna turned weakly her head to Leith.

"Wha... What do... you mean?" She managed to say in a trembling voice.

"You missed Bash. I know you two are in a conflict. Bash is my friend and I want to think you are too. Both of you suffer. Being the Queen of Imereti it's not something you want."

How can Leith know all this things about her, they rarely spoke to each other. He was a very intelligent fellow, and observant, also carrying.

"Yes. I think I still love him. But I'm afraid of my love and most of all his love. I don't want to return to a marriage I'm not sure about."

"He loves you Kenna, but he's the kind of fellow who don't showing it."

"I know."

Then thought about all her moment she share with her husband.

" _I stopped by our new house on the way back. It needs work before we can live there. Especially if we want to bring it to your standards."_

" _Oh, Bash, that's lovely, but what happened out there? You've been out in those woods for weeks hunting that creature. Have you found it yet? The Darkness?"_

" _No sign of it yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Blood Wood is vast, but not limitless. Have you been all right? I hope there haven't been any more encounters with the king."_

" _I've been staying out of his way. Waiting for you to return... Why do you stop? It's not our first kiss. You're my husband, it's all right. It's not as though I'm inexperienced."_

" _I'm well aware of that."_

" _Well, if you wanted a virgin..."_

" _No, I don't. But I care about your experience. I know not all of it has been good."_

 _There's no changing that now."_

" _I disagree.  
_

" _What are you doing?_

 _"Helping you forget everything and everyone that's come before this. Tell me what you want... very specifically. Leave nothing out."_

" _All right."_

….

" _Pascal's coming with us if that's all right with you."_

" _Of course. He'll be in good hands. As will you. These men will escort you home and stand guard until I return."_

" _I knew this would happen. You're going to find Visegard, aren't you?"_

" _I'm going to go search the mountains. If I find the man with the sharp teeth, I'll make sure he can never hurt you again. I promise."_

" _Pascal... you go wait for me in the carriage, please."_

" _I actually believed you. I believed you when you said you wanted us to have a life together, but this is our future: you breaking your word and abandoning me to an empty home so you can run off and be the hero._

" _You think I want this?"_

" _I don't know what you want. Maybe you're just not suited to domestic life. Maybe neither of us are."_

" _For all your confidence, I think you've seen yourself as the plaything of others. I know you were handed to me like an object, a punch line for what we both thought was a cruel joke. But this marriage is no longer something that happened to me. It's... You are what I want. I want to come back to you. I just have to finish this first."_

" _Then come back to me, or I'll kill you myself."_

…..

" _Kenna, are you alrigh?"_

" _My feet, I can barely walk."_

" _What happened, why do you limp?"_

" _It's the Venitian envoy, I dance with him to please King Francis. But his feet are so big and God, he has no grace, he is a terrible dancer. He tramped on my toes."_

" _I'm sorry, If I was there I could dance with you and you wouldn't been hurt."_

" _I know. But you are the King's deputy, and I kind of forced you to take the job, my love."_

" _Let me help you."_

" _Thank you. Perhaps if you really need to be forgiven I have some ideas which could helped."_

…...

" _Claude ignored me the whole night. She ignored my notes, my invitations to tea, to supper. Can't help but think it's personal, somehow."_

" _I told you she doesn't like other girls."_

" _I saw her talking to other girls at her party. What's her issue with me?"_

" _Well, could it be that you are the most beautiful woman at court and that Claude, jealous and petty..."_

" _And quite beautiful herself."_

" _Very insecure, Kenna. She'll not be your friend. She couldn't take the competition."_

" _That's very nice, but is it true?"_

" _As you said, she's my sister. I would know."_

….

" _Kenna you're crying, are you alright."_

" _It's nothing."_

" _It's something I have done?"_

" _No, it's not your fault... It's just..."_

" _I love you Kenna, you are my wife you can say anything to me."_

" _It's complicated actually and it will affect you as well."_

" _Tell me, please you scared me."_

" _You know about the radical assaulted the castle."_

" _Yes."_

" _They reached the King and the Queen's chamber. Mary has been raped."_

" _That's why Francis is different."_

" _Are you angry, I'm sure it affected you."_

" _Why? I mean yes Mary is my sister-in-law, and a greatest friend."_

" _Bash I know your feeling for her."_

" _Not again Kenna."_

" _It's alright, I understand there will always been an important place in your heart for your first love."_

" _You are my first love, Mary was a crush, a woman I could never have. I love you Kenna, and I will always do. Of course I'm affected by the news, who won't be, being rape is atrocious. But I'm also grateful, that you wasn't the one harmed by this men. I love you please don't forget that. You are my wife."_

….

Kenna was awaken by a piercing scream.

"It's over! We are safe."

Kenna barely move, she was weak and cold but she saw Leith unconscious.

"Helped them!" she distinguished a voice coming to her.

"Leith!" 

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

 _Two days later..._

A servant took Mary's cloak when she made her entrance to the Castle Catherine and Bash by her side. They came to the throne room where the King has requested their presence.

Catherine embraced her son with relief. She stroked his cheeks and smile. Bash embraced his brother too before Mary made the same move.

After that Greer came to the room, Mary embraced her too, but felt a bit worried by the absence of her two former other ladies.

"I came yesterday, someone wrote me a letter an informed me about the events."

"Where are Lola and Kenna?"

"Kenna is alright, apart the cold and the lack of food and water, she has survived, she is strong."

Bash joined them.

"And Lola?" Mary asked.

"Lola is resting. She was attacked, the English bit her, she has bruises, but her statement is improving, she is conscious. Kenna is with her"

"Bring me to them." Mary commanded.

Greer lead the way followed by the Queen of Scots and the King's deputy.

Mary entered a room before dismissed the maid. Kenna noticed their arrival. She was sitting on a armchair next to Lola's bed.

"Mary!" The future Queen of Imereti said.

"God Kenna, I'm so glad you're alright." Mary said approaching her dear friend.

"I am. But Lola..."

"I know..."

"Greer, have you got any news about Leith?"

"He is healing."

"Leith?" Mary asked surprised.

"If he wasn't here I should be dead by then."

"Kenna. The messenger said you were at a party, safe outside the castle."

"I was at first. Georges sent me and his sister to meet the German Ambassador. But when we arrive to the castle … there..."

Kenna burst into tears. Mary and Greer comforted her while Bash watched the scene.

"I thought it was over, I thought I'm gonna die, but Leith he saved Princess Claude and my life. Then he helped me in my searching for my son."

Kenna left Mary and Greer's embrace and came closer to Bash.

"I couldn't let him, I'm his mother." She said facing Bash with tears. "He's the only thing I shared with you."

Mary smiled, and looked at Bash.

"Maybe you should bring your wife to her chamber Bash, she needs to rest."

The King's deputy nodded, and Kenna accepted. He carried her like a Princess, because she was too tired to walk.

When he arrived to her chamber, she was already asleep, so he dropped off her in her bed. He was about to leave when he heard her sweet voice.

"Please, stay with me tonight."

He obeyed, not because of his duty as husband but because he wanted it, because few days ago he thought he has lost her, because he still love her.

The siege was over, some people were dead and others seriously injured, but yet he was so thankful to God who has heard his prayers, who has protected his family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Together we're golden

Bash woke up on Kenna's chamber. She was gone. He checked on the nursery but according to the nanny she had already visit her son. She was not with everyone taking breakfast. Mary told him she was with Georges since first light.

Bash decided to not insist, if Kenna wanted to see him she will be there. So he focused himself on the mission, Charles ordered. Interrogating the prisoner of the siege.

He and other guards entered the dungeons, where two men where about to be torture.

"What is your name?" Bash asked to the first man.

"Edward."

"Then Edward, now you have to tell me what was your mission."

"I was paid by the Queen of England, me and others, we had to execute the King of France and the Royal family."

Bash was surprised, Mary told him the royal family of Imereti was the first target, so why killing the King of France. The French and the England are enemies, but no one had never made move of murder.

"Your Queen ordered you to eliminate the Valois bloodline, in what aim? She was already the Queen of England and tried to get the throne of Scotland."

"It's for her future marriage, a new alliance which can guarantee the future of England, and destroy the Queen of Scots."

"A marriage? With who?"

"Shut up Edward! The Queen will cut your tongue!" the other prisoners shouted.

Bash beat the interrupter.

"Answer! On behalf of the King!" Bash cried.

"I want to talk to your King, I will only answer to him."

Bash sighed and turned his side to the other guards.

"Bring the prisoner in an other cell as for the two others, killed them."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Mary and the royal family of France were taking their dinner, talking about the recent events, trying to find solution,that save themselves of an other siege.

Bash and two others guards were coming into the room. Charles dismissed his little brothers and sister and Princess Claude.

"Please talk, brother." Charles allowed.

"I talked to the prisoner, one of them is willing to giving answers."

"What did he say?"

"He talked about the plan."

"What was it?" Catherine asked

"Murdering the King of France and all the Valois bloodline."

Mary's face became white as sheet.

"Nothing about the Imereti family are you certain?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes, I am."

"England wants to destroy the realm of France, I don't understand, why?"

"The man talked about a new alliance for England, a possible marriage for the Queen."

Mary looked at Catherine in the eyes, her worry was clearly obvious now.

"With who?" The king asked.

"I don't know, he just want to talk to you."

Charles looked at his mother and Catherine nodded.

"Fine, bring me to him!"

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Bash led the King of France into the dungeon. The prisoner was confining in an independent cell. When they arrived, they noticed four guards on the ground. Bash got close to them. They were dead, all of them.

"The prisoner!" Bash panicked

Charles and him entered to the cell in a hurry. The prisoner was inside, but dead too, there was blood on his neck.

Charles throw a worried look to his brother and deputy. Someone killed the man, someone inside the castle, to prevent him to speak. It meant there was a traitor among them, the same man who had surely helped the others to came into the castle. They had to find him by all cost.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Claude was sitting in the infirmary, a book in her hand, waiting for Leith to wake up. According to Nostradamus the man will be okay thanks to Kenna's nanny action. Once her love one will wake up she will thank the girl and offered her a place as her lady-in-waiting, but also thank Lady Kenna for not letting Leith die.

Leith made a move and opened his eyes slowly.

"I wasn't dreaming, you are really here." The guard said with a shining smile.

"I am, and you are alive."

Leith tried to set back up right, but the pain stopped him.

"Please don't move" Claude begged. "Nostradamus said you need to rest."

Claude stroke Leith's cheek and put a peck on them.

"Thank you for saving my life, during the siege."

"You could have been killed."

"I know you would save me." She said before kissing on the lips.

Claude tighten her embrace and starting to come under Leith's body.

"Ouch." Leith complained

Claude shift herself brutally worried to cause more pain to her lover.

"I'm so sorry."

Leith laughed.

"It's okay, I quite enjoyed it."

"You're a fool."

The couple laughed like teenager, so loud that they didn't saw someone coming to the room they were.

"I..."

Claude turned herself to see the intruder.

"Lady Greer" Claude said a bit ashamed. It was exactly what Leith and her didn't want to come. Kenna was already aware and now Greer, who was Leith ex-girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, I should go."

Greer left in a haste. Claude looked at her lover.

"Are you alright?" She asked worried for his answer.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Maybe because your ex-madam girlfriend just saw us as love birds, and you don't want to hurt her because of the feelings you still have for her."

"All the feeling I had for Greer are long ago gone. You don't have to be worry, Claude. You are the only one I have feeling for."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Mary was ready to go to bed, her maid Henriette had helped her to get ready. She was wearing a beautiful white silk nightgown.

She entered on her bed. And felt a kicking. She smiled her little James will definitely be a strong boy. She was so sure it will be a boy, but a girl will be okay too, because she will shared Francis features and for Mary that was all matter.

She fall asleep quickly tired by her trying day. And that night she dreamed about the future Francis and her hope they'll have.

 _Mary was doing her daughter's hair. The girls had brown-haired as long as her mother's, but unlike her, they were curly like her father. She was Mary all along but inherit of her father's curls and eyes, two beautiful blue one._

" _Mother, when I'll get ready could I go with my cousin Alexander and John, Aunt Kenna and Aunt Lola bought them horses. Uncle Bash is teaching them in the garden, and I thought I could too."_

" _Of course Anne, darling." Francis answered when he entered the room._

" _Francis, Anne has a lesson today, your private tutor is coming my love."_

" _But geography, and other subjects he teach are so boring, I prefers going outdoors with my siblings and cousins."_

" _She reminds me someone" Francis remarked with a laugh pointing Mary with his eyes._

" _This lessons are important Anne." Mary pursued deciding to ignore her husband comments. "You will be Queen of Scotland someday and you are Princess of France and Scotland, you need a great education, a ladylike one."_

" _But that's not fair, James is so lucky to be a boy." Anne finished before left the room very upset._

 _Mary sighed and sat on the chair. Francis kissed her on the forehead._

" _Don't worry my love, Anne is a wild spirit, but she is well aware of her duty. Scotland will be reign by an other great Queen, I'm sure of that."_

" _I love you Francis."_

" _Me too. You are the best mother our children can dreamed of, and you are the best wife who could exist." They shared a passionate kiss. "I'm going to check on Henriette now."_

 _Mary got up and took his hand and said stroking his cheek_

" _No, don't she's okay, I just fed her. She is sleeping on her crib." They kissed a second time. " Stay with me."_

" _Always."_

Mary woke up with a smile on her face. She looked around, the room was dark, it wasn't dawn, yet.

"I love you Francis." She said smiling before going back to sleep.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna knocked to Bash's bedchamber door. She has thought of it all day, it was selfish of her to let Bash comfort her and after that not talking to him during the entire day. Besides, she loved him. It was the only thing she has been always sure about. She couldn't deny it anymore, it hurt too much.

Bash opened the door with a surprised look on his face. She came to the room without saying anything more. Her old chamber she has occupied during the time she was married to him before she left.

It was the first time she returned in it after coming back to court. She has missed it. She sat on the bed.

"I can see this is a new bed," She said trying to remind him how they have almost break the old one on two.

Bash sighed and looked at her a little bit annoyed;

"What are you doing here Kenna? I doubt it's about my bed..." He asked coldly

"I missed you Bash." Kenna admitted

Bash sighed. And turned her back to her.

"Don't. you know exactly how it ends last time you've said this words."

Yes, she remembered all the words they have shared this day and all the consequences.

" _I miss you, Bash. If there is any part of you that still feels for me, I'm asking for you to give us another chance."_

" _Is it because you don't want to be alone again, after watching your lover hang?"_

" _I knew before. During the siege, when the swords were flying, I called out to you. I saved your life, not Renaude's. I know you're with Delphine, and tell me if I'm wrong, but... you don't seem happy. We are still husband and wife. We haven't undone anything yet."_

But she also remembered the conversation they had after they made love.

 _Kenna was laying on Bash's arms. She felt right, happy again. Bash and her have made love passionately like they used to do. He was her husband and she was his wife, and no one could change that. Not a woman who lived in the forest or a baby._

 _Her baby, not his. But he couldn't know anything about it or otherwise he will leave her, as usual, and she will be disgrace by carrying an other man child, a traitor's child._

 _She hadn't tell a soul, no Lola, neither Mary, nor Greer who was at court at the moment, she couldn't. She will bring them the news, weeks after Bash and her were reunited, like this, Bash will never doubt the child wasn't his._

" _I love you" Kenna confessed,_

 _Bash turned his face to hers and looked at her with a big smile._

" _I love you too, and I forgive you for Antoine, I know I wasn't the best husband, but I promise it will change. I want us to work, you are my wife and you will be the mother of my children."_

 _He took an other breath before followed_

" _I'm ready Kenna, this time apart from you made me think about the future. You're the only woman I want to be the mother of my children"_

 _Kenna smiled too, he will be a great father, even if he will never learn the truth. She kissed him, chastely first, then with more passion._

" _Then, let's try again;"_

 _But Bash pushed her gently away. He got up then got dress._

" _I need to speak with Delphine, she deserves the right to know that I have reconcile with my wife" Bash announced._

" _Of course, but after that, don't ever leave me again, husband."_

" _I promise, wife" He said giving her peek on the lips._

"I know Bash. I'm sorry for what I did to you, I will never be able to forgive my self for all the wrong I caused."

Bash sat on a armchair and sighed.

"I know you are."

Kenna got up and got close to her husband. She needed to have him close to her after everything had happened during the siege.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, when I was with Leith, almost dying."

Bash took her hand on his own. He tried to comfort her, just like he did the day before.

"I thought about our marriage. Our family."

She stroke his cheek the way she knew he liked.

"I want you Bash."

Then she kissed him. Bash was very responsive. He got up brutally and pushed her into the bed. Kenna come with pleasure. She kissed Bash and helped him to get rid of his shirt just like he did with her corset.

"I want you too."

They didn't wait a little before connecting their body to each other. They made love during the all night. Enjoying the passion they shared, just like old times. Before Antoine, Renaude and Delphine.

When they finished making love, they were breathless and exhausting.

Kenna was now laying on Bash's arms. He kissed her forehead.

"That was..." He started.

" I know, I felt that too" she answered before kissing him on the lips.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Kenna laughed loudly and went on top of him.

"You're quite handsome too." She said while kissing his chest.

"I was a fool to let you go. I was a fool to sleep with the Queen mother." Bash said with sincerity

"Don't worry, I slept with others too."

Bash froze, he didn't like thinking of his wife sharing others men bed.

"How many? I mean you know about me and Lola, and the Queen mother of Imereti, and Delphine."

"I slept with Renaude, the Prince and when I was in Sweden there is an other man, but it didn't work between us."

"Why?"

"Because of you, of course. It was to soon for me to get involved with an other man."

"Hmm, and with the Prince?"

"Seriously Bash, you really want to talk about it after this awesome night of sex."

Bash nodded, insisted.

"Alright then. I slept with him many times, but I already told you that. We were good together, but it wasn't enough for me to forget you, especially with our baby."

Bash stroke her hair. He loved the feeling of being naked next to the woman he was forced to marry more than two years ago.

Kenna kissed him on the lips.

"Promise me you will take care of our baby, Bash..."

"I will, both of you."

She kissed him an other time and they change their position, now Bash was on the top of his beloved wife, kissing every part he missed so much of her slim body. And of course they made love again until they were really fall asleep.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna was waking up in Bash arms. It was the first time since her return she felt happy.

Bash and her have spent the night together, making love. She was so afraid during the siege. So afraid to never see him again and die without telling him her true feelings.

« Hello there. » Bash said smiling.

He kissed her on the head.

« Did you sleep well? » He asked

« Perfectly, but barely, you know you've quiet prevented my sleep. »

« Oh it wasn't disturb you, last night. »

« It wasn't. » Kenna answered with a bright smile."I love you Bash. I want to be with you. »

« I want to be with you too. I love you. »

They shared a passionate kiss.

"I will love you for the rest of my life and I will never let you go again." Bash announced

Bash kisses were accentuated.

"And for Imereti?"

"Georges will understand. He just want me to be happy. And with you, I am."

"I'm the happiest man in the world."

Kenna kissed him one last time, then got up. She started to dress. Bash looked at her questioning.

"What are you doing?"

"Bash" She started "We can't stay in bed the entire day."

"Yes we can." Bash came nearer to his wife and undress the corset she tried to put on.

"We have duties." He kissed her on the neck then attacked her ears. "I... need...to..., oh god."

Kenna was incapable to say more so she pushed Bash on the bed.

"Mary can wait..." Kenna finally said.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Catherine organized festivities aim to announce the coming birth of the new heir of the Royal Family of France. Charles and Catherine will rule until the child would become a man, if it was a boy, but Catherine was very sure of that.

Mary wore a beautiful white dress accompany to a magnificent tiara in her hair. Now all the court can see her pregnancy. The former Queen of France was glowing, and sometimes very tired. Catherine said that was because royal heir are more heavy because of their future strength to rule their realm. It was the case for Francis. It epitomized, that the child will become a great ruler. And King Francis was. But Mary was tired nonetheless and very eager to gave birth to the child. She was four months pregnant and felt like a cow.

Kenna approached her. She was smiling and different.

"You are exquisite Kenna and you seemed very happy."

"Thank you. An you, you are glowing, pregnancy suits you."

"Well I feel like a plough horse but thank you nonetheless."

Kenna smiled.

"Do you know where is Georges?

"Yes, he has a meeting with the German ambassador, outside the castle, with his sister, he wanted to tell you but you were not around."

"Alright. Do you know when he'll come back?"

"He didn't know, perhaps tomorrow morning."

Greer joined them with a cup of wine.

"Greer, it's a pleasure." Mary greeted the former Madam.

"Lola is quite exhausting she won t assist the festivities."

"I understand, after what she's been through." Mary answered. "Bash, are you joining the festivities? Mary said seeing Bash arrived.

"Actually, yes. Kenna will you dance with me."

"Absolutely."

Bash took Kenna's hand and they joined the dance floor. Mary looked at them astonished. She didn't know the former couple was talking to each other again, but a dance, it was a lovely surprise.

"Am I missing something? Are they together again?" Greer asked surprised as she was.

"Well apparently." Mary said while she saw them dancing like a happy couple.

"Greer, Would you dance with me?" Someone asked to the beautiful blond girl.

"Martin." Greer said and gave a look to Mary meant to say _Can I go, I really want to dance with him._

"Go Greer. Enjoy the festivities."

Martin and Greer joined Kenna and Bash and dance. Tonight everyone was happy.

Catherine came next to her.

"Francis will be happy. You know me finally a future mother, his brother and Kenna getting back together, and France victory against England. It's everything he has always dreamed of."

"Thanks to you Mary. He will be proud of you." Catherine affirmed "I think it's time to announce the good news to the realm of France, even if it's clearly visible" Catherine added looking at Mary belly.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Greer and Martin de Lambert left the dance floor and joined Kenna and Bash who were talking.

"Kenna this is the Privateer Martin de Lambert" Greer presented her new lover to her friend.

"Oh, I heard good things about you." Kenna said.

"I heard about you too. Late King Henry has really good taste, you are a beauty."

Kenna felt a little bit uncomfortable about her past as King's Henry mistress.

"If only I met you earlier, perhaps you will be in my arms now."

Kenna laughed, she was charming. Bash and Greer didn't seemed happy about their companion flirtation. Then Greer interrupted.

"Kenna is married Martin and not interested." Greer said firmly.

"Married women are my favourite."

Kenna laughed again, increasing Bash annoyance.

"I'm her husband." Bash announced which has the effect to stop the flirtation.

"And you are a very lucky man." Martin finished.

"Kenna. Maybe we should go." Bash said.

Kenna nodded and left Greer and her lover.

Greer was very upset by Martin behavior, yes she was used to his flirtation with other woman, but Kenna was her friend, not a woman she didn't know.

"What was it?" Greer asked.

"Are you jealous Love?"

"No I'm not. You've embarrassing me in front of my friends."

"No, I flirted with your girlfriend, and you didn't like that because you were jealous. Am I right Love?"

"Perhaps."

"You don't have to be worry Greer, you are a beauty too. And I actually prefers blond."

"Well, I can accept this sort of apology."

"It wasn't an apology at all."

"I don't care." Greer said charming, stroking Martin's face.

"Maybe we should go to your room."

"I think it's a good idea."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna and Bash got rid of their clothes very quickly and jumped into bed. They made love.

"I don't know how I could manage to resist you during all the evening."

"I know. I love you when you are jealous" she said while kissing him with passion

"I'm not."

"Hmpph, yes you are!"

"Perhaps but it's your fault, are you going to flirt with every man we saw?"

"You know make an other comment like this and you will miss my body for years."

"You can't resist me!"

"Are you sure, you know I am a very good player at this sort of game."

"I don't want it. I already missed your body for too long."

"I missed you too Bash. Tomorrow we can go for a ride, Greer told me there is a lake near the forest we can have a picnic and swim. Without our clothes."

"We can go now!"

"Are you mad!" Kenna laughed. "it's a dark outside."

"I know the forest Kenna, I can protect you."

"Okay."

"Okay, like you mean we can go?"

"Yes. Like I mean we can go."

He kissed her and she laughed. They dressed fast as they undressed earlier and left the room.

"Shh.. be quiet." Bash said before he took his wife hand on his own.

He pushed her against the wall and kiss her.

"Bash we don't have time for this!"

"Yes we have."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Claude came to the infirmary where Leith were recovering from his injuries. She sat on the armchair next to the bed and watched him sleeping.

She stroked his cheek sweetly.

"Hello there." She said when he opened his eyes.

"Claude?"

"Yes, it's me. I was so afraid that I lost you." She said a bit shaken.

"I'm alright."

"Thank you for saving my life and Lola's. You are a hero."

"At your service Princess" He joked.

She kissed him on the forehead.

"There, this is water."

Claude helped the guard to drink his cup.

"And everyone, are they alright?"

"Lady Lola is in her bedchamber, resting, her statement is increasing well, she's just shaken and can't sleep the night, but my mother, Greer and Mary help her. Apart this everybody is alright."

"Good"

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Bash and Kenna were swimming in the lake, it was dark and they were entirely naked and somehow it was reckless but they didn't care, because they were finally together.

After they joined back the shore, Kenna dressed up with Bash shirt standing on the shore.

"You are very sexy in this outfit."

"Thank you. But know it darling, that everything I wear makes me sexy."

" you are more sexy when you're wearing nothing."

Kenna laughed and laid down on the grass, Bash followed her move and put her on his arms protectively. He kissed her on the head.

They were contemplating the stars.

"Look a shooting star!" Kenna cried

Bash turned his head and looked at her in the eyes.

"You remember when we said for the first time that we love each other?" Kenna nodded so he continued. "They were shooting stars too."

"Yes but it wasn't exactly the same shooting stars. You killer romance said it was the darkness, the announcement of the plague."

"I know. I can't very hard sometimes. Sorry about that"

"Don't worry. I understand."

"And I love you for that."

"You know... before, when our marriage was still alright, we never do such a thing. Living in the middle of the night and making love into the woods."

"I know. I wasn't the best husband before. But I want to make you happy again. Remember when I said we should go to Paris?"

"Yes."

"Maybe we should go, in two days."

"You re not the man I used to know."

"Is it a bad thing?

"No quite the opposite actually. I love this man more."

"And I love you"

They shared an other kiss.

"You said making love in the woods?" Bash asked seductively. "I don't remembered do such a pleasant activity."

"Oh it's because it's kind of the plan now." She said now straddling on Bash.

"I love this plan."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna and Bash returned to the castle at dawn, it was quiet. No one, apart some domestics where around.

Kenna can felt her hair were still damped, and her dress wasn't exactly in the right way, as for her jewels, she's no longer wearing them.

Bash and her were still holding their hands, and laughing and sometime exchanging some kiss, when a guard came to the Lady.

"Lady Kenna. King Georges is looking for you." He announced.

Kenna nodded before the guard left. Bash kissed her again and again, and if it wasn't for her duty Kenna would have let him doing that the entire day.

"Bash... You know we will have all the time for that after my conversation with Georges."

"I know. But I want to show you how much I love you." He said before kissed her softly on her beautiful lips.

"I'm not complaining, and I love you too, but I really have to go." She kissed him again. "I'll be right back."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Greer woke up on her bed, she was naked. She turned her side and noticed that her lover has already left. She saw the note on the pillow.

"Thank you Love for this beautiful night but it's time for me to go back on sail. We'll see each other very soon"

Greer let the note and went back to bed brutally, grumbling. This man frustrated her so much yet she couldn't stop him to sleep with her.

She got up, and started to dress with her maid help. A simple braid and a green dress. Her maid also brought her a cup of coco and some sweets.

She took over it and walk in direction to Lola's room. The guard let her pass. Since the siege Catherine has commanded two guards by chamber for protection, especially for Lola who was very weak cause of the recent events.

"Good Morning" Greer said putting the coco and sweets on the table near to Lola's bed. "Did you sleep well."

"Yes. I feel better these days." Lola responded with a low voice.

"Good."

"So, how were the festivities last night?"

"Good, Mary announced her pregnancy, the people was ravish. Moreover Kenna and Bash seemed to get back together."

"What, are you sure?"

"Yes, especially when I went to her chamber before I come to you, a guard told me she has left the castle, with Bash."

"I'm happy for them. Do you know when they're going back?"

"No."

"And Leith?"

Greer was a bit embarrassed when someone talked about her ex-boyfriend. Especially now, she has learned about his relation ship with Princess Claude.

"He is recovering."

"He saved my life, if he wasn't there...I..."

"I know." Greer finished hugging Lola.

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Kenna entered to the Royal family of Imereti's apartment, she was ready to tell them the news. Georges will be happy for her, as for Tamara she'll say something like _I knew it_.

Unfortunately when she saw their faces it wasn't something she expected. And somehow it worried her. Anastasia was crying on her sister's arm, and Tamara was on the verge to, she wascomforting her little sister.

Kenna smile immediately disappeared.

"What happened?" She asked

Georges got up

"Kenna, someone delivered me this letter earlier" Georges said pointing the letter on the desk. "My mother is dead."

It felt like someone stabbed her on the heart. The Queen Mother wasn't someone she liked very much but she has never dreamed of her death. She couldn't believe it.

"How?"

"The Ottoman, they sent an assassin, he slit her throat." Georges finished.

"I'm so sorry Georges. Is there anything I can do?"

"We need to go back to Imereti, now, I don't how I can rule without my mother but I have to...I..."

The young King burst into tears and Kenna comforted him.

"I'm so sorry. I will help you, I promise. I will stay by your side and I'll become your future wife, your Queen."

"Thank you Kenna. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"You have always supported me, now it's my turn. I made you a promise, to you and your people.

"I will be always grateful."

Kenna cried too. But not for the same reasons, of course she was shocked by the news of Queen Elene's death. But now Georges was alone, it meant, she had to be his Queen and helped him protecting the realm of Imereti, a new alliance with France will help.

However, it meant the end of her happiness, she had to left Bash and her friends and even her son. Imereti wasn't safe anymore and she didn't want to do this to her baby boy.

"I'll talk to Mary."

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Mary was brushing her beautiful hair, got ready for this new day with big belly. Her maid helped her dress when one of her guard announce Kenna's arrival.

Mary noticed Kenna tears. Something was definetly wrong.

"Leave us." She commanded to her maid.

"Kenna, dear lord what happened?"

"It won't be long actually." Kenna started on the verge of bursting into tears. "It's the document for my annulment. I finally signed it."

Mary was surprise she was so sure Kenna and Bash were getting back together, the dance, their smile.

Mary took the document and looked at her friends questioning:

"Why?"

"I'm going back to Imereti. Queen Elene is dead, and Georges need a wife to rule, I made a promise. Imereti is in danger. Please don't try to stop me. I'm only there to give you this paper. Don't tell everyone until I'm gone. I want to remember moments of happiness, not sad goodbyes."

"Kenna..."

"Tell Bash, I'm sorry, and please take care of my son, I can't bring him back to Imereti, it's too dangerous."

"Kenna... Please think about it. You can't abandoned Bash, he won't get through this, it will destroy him, and your son, he can't grew up without his mother. I know you're shocked but we will find a solution, I'll help you, Greer and Lola too, even Bash."

"Mary you don't understand, it's not about me or my happiness it's about a country and thousand of people, you're the Queen of Scots and was the Queen of two nations, so you can understand." Kenna cried but continued nonetheless " I hope somehow I could be happy. These days with all of you were perfect, but I made a promise, and now with the Queen death, I can't break it."

Then Kenna left.

"Guards!" Mary screamed.

"Your Majesty," The Guard entered

"Find the King's deputy! Now!"

REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN REIGN

Bash run, faster as he could. After Mary announcement he had to hurry and stopped his wife for making the biggest mistake of her life.

Some nobles who where staying in the Castle starred at him like he was crazy. But he didn't care, he had to stop the woman he loved.

Then he saw it, the carriage, which 'll lead the Royal Family to the boat they had to take to left French soil it was ready to left.

"Kenna! Kenna! Please!" he screamed

Kenna turned her head, she saw him, he also saw her look, a look which meant _Please forgive me._ Then he heard her:

"Driver, let's go! Now!"

She left him, he saw the carriage went away with powerless. He collapsed and screamed. Because that was all he could do.


End file.
